What are the chances?
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is just a story that I could not get out of my .. This has absolutely nothing to do with the current story line and will be primarily fluff for the sake of ... There will also be explicit Male/Male scenes involved so If that bothers you pls do not read!
1. Chapter 1

What are the chances? …. Part 1

Will's POV

Will Horton Sat in Salem park, his back settled against the trunk of a very large tree. He had his calculus book open on his lap. The remains of the lunch he had gotten at a nearby deli laid out beside him. He was doing his best to study, but to be honest his attention kept straying to the group of guys that were playing football just across the way.

This was the seventh Friday that he had spent here. It has sort of become an unconscious habit. He strongly suspected that it had a lot to do with the pickup football game going on right now. It happened every Friday without fail. Sometimes some of the players changed but there was a core group of guys that were always present. And so it became Will's ritual on Friday to leave class, pick up a sandwich and hustle to the park.

All of the guys were handsome in their own right, but it was the one with the thick unruly brown mane that just begged to be touched and the chocolate brown eyes that he could get lost in that held Will's attention.

In the last few weeks of quiet observation Will had learned quite a few things about the object of his…. Affection. His name apparently is Jackson, but most of the others seemed to call him Sonny. He is also a student at Salem University, majoring in Business administration. Also the small fact that he lives in the apartment building right off of the square, the one that is owned by E.J. Dimera. Which practically screams to Will that "Jackson" comes from money.

Will shook his head. "Come on Horton, get it together." "He certainly wouldn't be interested in someone like you." He admonished himself. "Even if by some miracle he is indeed gay." A fact that Will was moderately sure of….. since he never participates in the whistles and cast calls that ensue whenever there was an attractive girl nearby.

Frustrated with his thoughts Will grabbed his book bag and shoved his book inside the bag and zipped it up. Then he proceeded to gather up the trash from his lunch. Once he had it all together he stood up and brushed himself off.

He grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, he grabbed the trash and was going to toss it on his way out of the park. Typically he waited until the game was over and the group had disbursed before taking his leave but today he is frustrated with himself. He feels foolish for spending the afternoon that he should have been studying to "Boy" watch. And to make matters worse, he is oogling a guy that doesn't even know he is alive.

Sonny's POV

Alex has really been riding my ass this last month, Sonny thought to himself, as he hurried toward the park for his weekly football game with his brother and some friends. He is forever setting me up on disastrous blind date after disastrous blind date. And don't forget the picking on me about my love life….. or lack there of. Sonny thought back to when this started, it was… "Oh Man" Sonny muttered slapping himself in the forehead, "Ever since I accidentally let it slip about the hot guy in the park…" "of all people….. why did it have to be Alex."

Sonny remembered that conversation from over a month ago like it was yesterday. It was one day after he had played a particularly bad game. But in his defense.. "Hottie" from the park had been looking extra good in his jeans that day, and he also had the sexiest pair of glasses on.

As he and Alex had made their way back towards Sonny's apartment that day, Alex had grilled him.

"What the hell was up with you today bro?" Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked feigning ignorance.

"Well you sucked more than usual…" Alex ribbed him.

Sonny's mind wondered back to the park, undoubtedly he wears contacts on a regular basis, but holy cow those glasses. Sonny can not figure it out. Most of the time he doesn't like guys with glasses, but damn…..this guy would make coke bottle glasses look good.

"Earth to Sonny…." Alex said laughing

"Sorry, I am just distracted." Sonny said dreamily.

"By?" Alex pressed him.

Sonny is still wrapped up in his thoughts

"Blonde haired, blue eyed God from the park." He answered honestly.

"Huh?" Alex said

"Oh my God you are always so oblivious….." Sonny laughed "You know the cute guy that is always sitting against the old oak tree.

"Uh Oh.." Alex teased "Someone has a crush!"

"Oh shut up…" Sonny said already regretting his slip of the tongue.

"What?" Alex said. "We should get you two hooked up?"

"I don't even know if he is into guys." Sonny answered.

"Welllll… there is only one way to find out right?" Alex had answered, clapping Sonny on the shoulder and veering off toward the square leaving Sonny to his own thoughts.

Sonny had come to the conclusion that Alex was completely right and had resolved to find a way to talk to him on the next Friday.

The next Friday dawned beautiful and Sonny was full of anticiapation, he had even arrived at the park about 10 minutes early hoping to have a few minutes alone with the blonde. He was as nervous as hell.

Then he saw him across the park, he was with a beautiful young woman and they seemed to be having an argument. The young lady was agitated and talking with her hands, the blonde seemed apologetic and concerned. It was plain to see the shock registered on his face as her open palm connected with his face. Then she stormed off without another word.

Sonny hung his head dejectedly… clearly what he had just witnessed was a lover's spat. He was sure of it even though the was no where near close enough to hear the exchange.

Now Three weeks later he had noticed him the minute he set foot in the park. He was so adorable, sitting there, book out, glasses on and sliding down his nose, absently chewing on his sandwich. There is just something about this guy… that he can not seem to get past.

"You should just introduce yourself." Alex said as he walked up.

"Not a good idea." Sonny said. "Remember…. Pretty girl… fight… ringing any bells?"

"Why the hell not?" Alex said …"You never know maybe he is Bi?"

"Wouldn't matter…" Sonny said. "I don't want that kind of drama in my life."

Alex dropped the subject…. But he was nowhere near ready to let this go… It has been a long time since Sonny had shown that much interest in a guy.

Alex was at the opposite end of the make shift field, when he saw the blonde get up and make his way toward the trash can. He seemed to be leaving.

Suddenly he had an awesome idea, he pulled his arm back and snapped it forward launching the ball down the field towards Sonny.

Sonny saw the ball coming and realized really quick that he was going to need to back pedal, A lot.

Sonny scrambled backwards concentrating on the ball. Realizing that he is never going to be be able to get far enough back in time, he made a last ditch effort and threw himself into the air. Wrapping his hands around the ball at the last minute.

Congratulating himself on the stellar catch in one moment and then feeling like an ass the next as his body connected with someone else's and knocked them to the ground.

The other person groaned beneath him as the wind was knocked from them both. Sonny jumped up, an apology already forming on his lips as he turned and offered a hand up.

Suddenly he found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and he was trying desperately to remember what he had wanted to say.

"I am really sorry." He finally got out.

"No problem." Will said Extracting his hand with a blush when he noticed he was still holding on to him.

"I'm Sonny by the way." Sonny said

"Oh, Well Hi Sonny, I'm Will." Will offered back shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Will." Sonny said

"Same here, Awesome catch by the way." Will said "But I had better get going." He said indicating the exit.

Will bent over to retrieve his bag from the ground and Sonny had to bite back a groan that threatened to escape ."That was probably one of the most delicious sights that Sonny has ever seen.

Alex had been observing from a distance but damn it Sonny did not seem to be getting anywhere. He ran over to them, and held out a hand to Will. "Hey man….. Sorry about that…. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. " He said.

"No worries." Will assured him. "See you around." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait at least let us buy you lunch or a beer or something." "It's the least we can do." Alex said.

"That's no necessary." Will answered.

"But, I insist." Alex said.

"Um… okay…" Will said. "How about we meet at the Brady pub tomorrow at noon?"

"Great!" Alex said. "We will see you there."

"Alright! See ya." Will said as he turned to leave.

Once Sonny was sure that he was out of ear shot he turned to Alex.

"What the fuck was that?" Sonny asked.

Alex held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry Bro, just trying to help you out. "

Sonny really wanted to be angry but deep down he knew that Alex only wants to see him happy. He just hopes that this doesn't lead him to heart break.

Will's POV

Will left the park in a hurry. Wanting to get out of there before it was plainly obvious to everyone that he was much more affected by the physical contact than he wanted to admit.

Sonny was even more stunning up close and personal, if that was possible. His eyes were so deep and expressive that you could almost swim in them. The way his body moved was incredibly sexy. And good lord Will's hands itched to bury themselves into that glorious hair. To feel it run though his fingers….

"Tomorrow promises to be an excruciating Torturous day." Will said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

What are the Chances?

Will's POV

Will looked around the room, clothes scattered everywhere… "Uuuughhh Horton… get better get it together." "This is not a date." He reminded himself in disgust. "Yeah tell that to your sweaty palms and the butterflies in your stomach." He thought sarcastically.

He glanced at the clock, 11:30am. "I have to go." He said to himself. He grabbed his wallet and keys and pulled the door closed behind him. He will deal with the mess later. The Pub is only about a 10 minute walk from his apartment but he didn't want to be late.

On the way he couldn't seem to hold back his rambling thoughts. They plowed ahead, Will wondered exactly what Sonny was going to look like when he wasn't ready to play foot ball. He Wondered if his hair would be combed or if it will still be in that state of disarray that Will finds so sexy.

From there Will's thoughts drifted to the other guy that was joining them… Actually to the one that invited Will. He and Sonny shared a small resemblance, not much really just the beautiful olive complexion, and those dark tresses. Will had never caught his name. Frankly he hadn't paid enough attention to pick it up.

He looked up realized that he had arrived at the pub. He looked through the window and saw no sign of Sonny yet. He debated for a moment or two before going in to find a seat.

Sonny's POV

Sonny was getting ready to walk out the door after changing clothes, No less than 10 times…. Trying to find an outfit that wasn't screaming I'm available and interested… but did make him look appealing… Just in case.

He grabbed his apartment keys and closed the door behind him. Just them his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey Alex!" "What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Hey Man… Sorry to do this to you.." Alex apologized, " But I woke up not feeling too good." "I think I am coming down with something." "I am gonna have to skip lunch."

Sonny looked at his watch. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?" he said. "You did this on purpose." "You do realize that we are supposed to be there in like 20 minutes right…. It is too late to cancel."

"You couldn't cancel anyway Bro… You don't have his phone number." Alex pointed out.

"You need to suck it up and meet me there." Sonny insisted.

"Sorry Bro, but I have a fever. I am sure I am contagious." "just go and enjoy yourself." Alex said. "You can thank me later."

Sonny heard him laughing as he disconnected the call.

"Great… Just fucking great!" "Damn Alex for this." The last thing in the world Sonny needed was to have lunch with a straight guy that he was insanely attracted to. He thought to himself. "Oh wait did I mention straight…. Yeah that's right Son the guy is straight.." "No getting all goo goo eyed.. He scoffed to himself.

"Well no more than you already are…" he muttered to himself ruefully.

He gave himself a pep talk on the way to the pub… "Come on you can do this… just a quick lunch and be on your way." "Who knows maybe the guy will turn out to be a real asshole." Sonny thought to himself. "There has to be a flaw somewhere…. Right?"

He arrived at the pub at 11:58am. He looked around, but there was no sign of Will. He wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his jeans before opening the door and stepping into the pub.

Will's POV

Every time the bell above the door jingled Will's nerves ratcheted up a notch.

It wasn't until the door opened and Sonny stepped through that Will realized he actually had been holding his breath. He was inwardly nervous as hell that Sonny was not going to show up.

His second thought was "How is it even possible that he looks even better now…" "What the hell is my obsession with this guy?" Will pushed the thought to the back of his mind to deal with later. He stood up from his place at the table and waved Sonny over.

Sonny waved back and started toward him. Will noticed that Sonny walked with the same confident stride that he ran with during the football games.

Sonny stopped in front of him and any coherent words died on Will's lips. He literally could not think of one intelligent thing to say.

"Hi!" he finally said as he gestured to the seat across from him.

Sonny sat down and Will followed suit.

Will opened his mouth to speak, completely unsure of what he was going to say but the waitress bounced up to the table at that time to get their drink order.

Sonny order a draft beer and Will settled on Sweet tea with Lemon.

"Great" The waitress said "Can I start you off with an appetizer?" she asked.

Sonny pointed to Will indicating that he should choose.

"Can we have the sampler platter with the buffalo wings, the nacho's, and the cheese sticks." Will said all without cracking the menu open. He handed it back to the waitress.

"Wow! I am impressed!" Sonny said "You must eat here a lot."

"Well…. Actually I work here." Will said

"Really?" Sonny asked… Will had to give him credit he looked interested and not disgusted.

"Yeah, family Pub and all.." Will said.

"Ahh." Sonny commented. "That's awesome."

"Will it pays the bills and it also helps my great grandma out at the same time…" "So it works out." Will said.

"Very commendable!" Sonny answered.

"So where is the other guy?" Will asked. "The one that was supposed to join us."

"He isn't feeling well, so he bailed." Sonny answered.

"Oh well… sorry to hear that.. Hope he feels better soon." Will said sincerely.

"He will be fine…" Sonny said dismissing the topic.

The waitress appeared back with their food and drinks. She sat them down on the table in front of them and moved away from the table.

Sonny's POV

He watched Will as he played with a rolled up napkin. He rolled and unrolled it around his fingers nervously.

Sonny couldn't help thinking "What's with all the nervousness?"

He picked up a wing and dipped it in the sauce bringing it to his hips he tasted it.

"MMMMM" he said "This is really good." I have only been here one other time, and I was coerced into getting the chowder." He laughed.

"Yeah that's the specialty here." Will agreed.

"It is really good too…" Sonny said.

"So what do you do besides work here?" Sonny asked. "Obviously you are a student right?" I have noticed that you always have a book when you are in the park."

"Yeah ." Will answered but did not elaborate.

"Okay…. So what is your major.." Sonny pressed.

"International business." Will answered softly.

"Oh Okay… I am a business administration major." "Eventually we may have a few classes together." Sonny said giving him a teasing wink.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Will responded grinning at him.

That Grin just about took Sonny's breath away. Right now his only saving grace was that Will had apparently put his contacts in this morning, so there was no need for his glasses.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sonny managed to ask, motioning to the plate of food.

He watched as Will nodded and picked up a chip bringing it to his lips. He took a small bite of the chip and chewed before placing the rest of the chip in his mouth. Sonny almost dropped his beer as Wills tongue snaked out to lick the remaining cheese from his lips.

Sonny recovered and set the bottle back down on the table.

They talked about football and more about class and eventually found themselves laughing the same stupid TV shows.

The waitress had come and gone several times, bringing beer and filling Will's glass. Clearing away the extra dishes. They laughed and lingered over the appetizer platter for a long time. Sonny was surprised to look down at his watch and discover that it was almost 2pm.

"So.. Will…" He questioned." Should we order some food… or do you want to wrap this up.. or what ever you want to do?"

Will glanced at his watch as well… "I am not really hungry, but we could maybe go for a walk or something….. if you want." He finished timidly.

"Sure!" Sonny said doing his best not to sound overly eager. But he wasn't ready to part ways.

The waitress left the check on the table and Sonny grabbed it and went to the counter to pay. Then he indicated that he was gonna go to the rest room before leaving.

Sonny pushed the door open to the men's room and then leaned against it once it was closed … "Some on Sonny.. you have to get this runaway train under control…. You were out there practically planning your engagement… during lunch… a first lunch… with someone that you have no idea about… he is probably not into you… maybe not guys…"

Sonny took a few more calming breaths and then went in search of Will.

When he found him…. No pep talk in the world could have prepared him for the feelings that ripped through his body. Will was leaning against the wall one foot kicked up and braced on the wall, hands in his pockets. Looking every bit like a super model that had just stepped off the page of a magazine.

Will pushed himself off the wall and Followed Sonny as they wandered aimlessly through town.

Will POV

From the looks that Sonny had been giving him and the direction of the conversation. Will had pretty much confirmed to himself that Sonny was indeed gay.

When he felt confident about that fact he began to let his mind wander. He was imagining what it could be like if this was an actual date.

Pretty much lost in his own ramblings he was taken aback when Sonny spoke again.

Sonny's POV

"So…. Not to be nosy… but did you and your girl ever make up from your fight a few weeks ago… or did you call it quits?" Sonny asked hopefully.

He held his breath while he waited patiently for Will to answer. Thinking to himself that at this point he is willing to put up with ALMOST anything for a chance to be with Will.

Will looked at him surprised. "Girlfriend?" "Huh?" he said he wore an expression that was laced with confusion.

"Wow how do you not remember that?" Sonny asked laughing. "She practically rearranged your jaw for you at the park."

"Oh My God!" Will said laughing "No… she is definitely not my girlfriend." "She isn't my type at all." Will giggled.

"Ugh.. Sonny thought. "I am getting nowhere fast here."

They began walking around.

"Okay so then why did she slap you?" Sonny asked confused.

"Well she wasn't too happy that I told my best friend, who she was dating… that I saw her out with someone else last Thursday night."

"Ahh.. I see…" "So they broke up?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah he finally got smart and dumped her." "She is a real piece of work….. but that is why she thought I deserved a slap." Will finished.

Sonny laughed. "Okay one mystery solved."

"So you said she isn't your type…. So obviously you don't go for over the top beautiful, dark haired women with a feisty temper. " Sonny observed.

"Nope… not at all.. " Will said smiling at him.

"Okay… fine I will ask…" "What exactly is your type?" Sonny said stopping and turning to face Will.

Will stopped too and turned to face Sonny.

Sonny's blood was pounding through his veins, strumming out a rhythm similar to running a 50 yard dash in less than 30 seconds.

He looked at Will as Will gazed back at him. Will was wearing the same expression as a deer in the headlights. Sonny could see the indecision warring in his eyes.

"Oh God." He thought. "Will is trying to find an easy way to tell me that we do not play on the same team…" He was belittling himself for even asking the question. …. "Damn it… I told Alex this was a bad idea. " he said thinking that he had to fix this and fast….

"Will I am sorry… please.. I didn't mean to put you on the spot… Forget….."

Sonny's words were cut off as Will rushed forward and pressed their lips together….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

What are the Chances: Part 3

Will's POV

He stood there in front of Sonny trying to make a decision. "He wants to know what my type is…' he thought to himself.

Should I just give him a hint and say brown eyes and gorgeous brown hair, OR should I do what I have been aching to do for weeks?

Sonny started rambling through the uncomfortable silence…. To Will it could have been 30 seconds or 30 minutes, he was so caught up in his own thoughts trying to make a decision that time really had no measure to him. He was weighing the risks of what he was thinking of doing carefully….

Finally just giving into the temptation he rushed forward and pressed his lips against Sonny's.

Sonny hesitated only a moment before Will felt his arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

Will's arms wound around Sonny's neck of their own accord. His fingers finally getting their wish, buried themselves in the thick mane and the base of his neck.

Sonny changed the angle of their lips opening his mouth, touching Wills lips with his tongue, teasing the the seam, letting out a breathless sigh as he felt Will's mouth open to him.

Sonny's tongue met Will's as they dueled together, twisting, licking, following, and retreating.

Will whimpered into the kiss, shamelessly pulling Sonny closer, fitting the bottom half of their bodies together.

He felt Euphoric and alive for the first time in a long time.

Sonny backed off just a little pulling in a much needed breath. But Will wasn't quite ready to let go of this feeling just yet.

He leaned forward, pulling Sonny's bottom lip between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue, before sucking on it gently.

"Oh Dear God" he heard Sonny murmur just before he gave himself over to another kiss that rocked Will to his core.

Will's head was spinning, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything other than the sensations of kissing Sonny and being kissed by Sonny. He could go on like this forever.

Sonny's POV

The very second he felt Will's lips against his own Sonny knew he was a goner. The battle was over he felt himself tumble over the edge of the cliff that he had been on. He felt himself start on the road to being head over heels in love with Will.

After the briefest of moments Sonny could no longer contain the flood of emotions. There was no way to hold back his reaction to Wills kiss. He just finally gave himself over to the sensation.

His arms wrapped around Wills waist pulling him close, perfectly aligning their bodies together.

He died a little inside when Will wrapped his arms around his neck, and it was pure ecstasy when he felt Wills fingers creep into his hair.

Sonny had been trying to give Will free reign, to let him decide how fast and how far he wanted this kiss to go, but honestly Will was wreaking havoc on his senses and he could not hold back anymore.

He changed the angle of their mouths, allowing his tongue to graze over Wills closed lips, giving him a choice. But nothing prepared him for the thrill that ran though his veins when he felt Will's mouth open beneath his.

He touched Wills tongue with his own, almost tentatively at first. Within seconds Wills was matching him stroke for stroke, their tongues dueled with each other, tangled and brushed each other.

He heard Will's whimper and the pressure as Will fit their bodies together, pressing closer to him than before. Sonny practically saw fireworks exploding behind his eye lids. All he can think is "Sweet baby Jesus if I don't get my act together, I am going to be running to the bathroom like I am back in highschool."

With a concentrated effort he pulled back from the temptation of Wills mouth, just far enough to separate them. He gulped in a calming breath. He gazed at Will and saw the raw emotion in his eyes before he shook his head no and closed his eyes. Sonny's knees trembled when Will pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. A shiver ran up his spine as Will's tongue caressed him before he sucked gently on his bottom lip.

"Fuck it!" Sonny's brain screamed at him. Once again Sonny took control of the kiss, plunging his tongue into Will's mouth stroking his tongue, teeth, the roof of his mouth, giving and taking.

The kiss went on for as long as they both could possibly stand it. Sonny felt like he was about to spontaneously combust right there on the spot.

Sonny gathered his resolve and separated their bodies completely.

Will's POV

Will's eyes flew open when he felt himself being set away from Sonny. They landed on Sonny who was bent at the waist hands on his knees, drawing in deep breaths.

Will reached up slowly and touched his Kiss swollen lips in awe. He sub consciously adjusted his stance to relieve some of the pressure of his jeans. He was painfully excited from a freaking kiss.

Finally Sonny raised up and looked Will in the eye.

"What the fuck was that?" He whispered.

Will dropped his head in an effort to hide the blush that had crept up to his cheeks.

"Sorry…. I guess maybe I should have asked first…" He said quietly

"Um… no…" Sonny muttered.

He put two fingers underneath Will's chin to raise his head so he could look him in the eye.

Will blushed furiously at Sonny's next words.

"You never need permission to kiss me like that…. But honestly I had to take a break, I was thinking of carrying you back to my apartment caveman style…" Sonny said smiling.

"Oh!" Will said softly. He tried furiously to concentrate on Sonny's words…

"And since we don't know each other persay… I wasn't sure how you would reach to that." Sonny finished.

Will took a small step towards Sonny again, reaching out to touch him.

"I'm sorry I am not usually so …. Hand's on…. With people that I don't know, but now that I have touched you….and tasted you…." Will whispered letting his sentence trail off.

"Will" Sonny gasped out! Please don't say things like that.."

To Will it sounded like he was pleading, but Sonny's words sort of took him aback. Sonny didn't want him talking about kissing him.

Sonny's POV

Sonny mentally cursed himself when he saw the expression on Will's beautiful face following his last statement. The twinkling in his eyes diminished.

"Damn it…" He swore under his breath.

He reached out and pulled Will back against his roughly. Kissing him deeply, holding him close, allowing his hands to roam Will's body. He poured every ounce of passion he possessed into that kiss.

Minutes later when the fog was lifting from his brain, Sonny realized that he had Will's clothes in a total mess and that he was practically molesting him in public. Will's shirt was bunched at his waist, His pants pushed dangerously low on his hips.

He backed off from Will for a second time, calling on every ounce of self control he had. He looked Will in the eye to see Will looking back at him Wide eyed, and mirroring the lust that Sonny knows has to be shining in his own.

"Now tell me Will…. Did that feel like you were kissing someone who doesn't want you?" Sonny asked pointedly. He wanted Will to know that he had read that self doubt loud and clear.

"No, Guess not." Will mumbled.

"Definitely not… you mean." Sonny admonished him. "But if we don't stop now. … I take no responsibility for where this goes."

Then it was Sonny's turn to be disappointed when Will said "Of course you are right." "I should get home anyway." He said as he made an attempt to straighten his clothes.

Sonny stood silently watching him, wanting nothing more than to haul him back to his apartment and help him out of his clothes. He was lost in that fantasy when he realized that Will had said something to him and was awaiting a response.

"What?" "Huh?" Sonny said quickly.

"I asked for your phone, So I can give you my number." Will said again.

"Oh yeah right." Sonny said, handing the phone over.

He watched as Will programmed his number into the phone and then dialed his own phone from Sonny's so the number would be in his caller ID.

Will passed his phone back to him and Sonny slid it into his pocket, keeping his hands there as well.

Will's POV

"Well…I should probably get going." He said.

He watched Sonny carefully for his reaction. He seemed reluctant to go too but nodded his head.

Will couldn't stop himself from reaching out one last time to touch Sonny.

Sonny's hand met his in the middle and Will squeezed his fingers before he forced himself to turn and walk off.

He was about halfway back to the pub when the haze of being with Sonny began to fade and he was able to formulate an intelligent thought.

He thought back over the day analyzing the conversation…. "Wait a second.. he thought…. Did he really say everytime he saw me I had a text book…. Could he…. Nah couldn't be that he was watching me while I was watching him?" "What are the chances of that?" Will wondered… as he changed directions and headed toward Chad's apartment… he needed some advice.

Sonny's POV

Sonny stood there hand's in his pockets, for a couple of reasons…. First and foremost he was doing his level best to keep his hands to himself, and secondly he was attempting to disguise the very prominent problem he seems to have at the moment.

He was almost disappointed to the point of beginning him to change his mind when Will announced for the second time that he should go. But instead he nodded his ascent, mainly because if he didn't there was no telling what was going to happen.

He saw Will as he reached out a hand to him, Sonny couldn't resist reaching out a hand to touch him again. Their fingers linked together and then Will gave a squeeze of his fingers before letting go and walking away.

Sonny stood Still and watched him go until he had turned the corner and was out of sight.

Then he turned and jumped into the air, doing a little fist pump before he quickly pulled out his phone.

"THANK YOU!" He texted to Alex…..

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 4

What are the Chances: Part 4

Sonny's POV

Sonny stopped in his tracks and laughed as he walked up to his apartment door and saw Alex sitting on the floor in front of the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" He groused. "I assumed that you would be coming straight back here after the text." "I have been here almost an hour."

"Serves you right!" Sonny said. "I knew you weren't sick."

"Shut up…." "It worked out didn't it?" Alex said hauling himself up off of the floor.

"I guess.." Sonny conceded.

"What's with this, I guess stuff?" Alex said. "Where is the brother that texted me the huge Thank you an hour ago?"

"He is mad at you!" Sonny laughed.

Sonny opened the door and allowed Alex into the apartment before him.

Alex went into the apartment and plopped down on the sofa. "So tell me everything!" he said.

Sonny grabbed a couple of bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and joined him on the couch handing him a bottle.

"Sometimes you are such a girl!" Sonny said.

"Nah uh" Alex protested. "I just want to see my little bro happy."

"Seriously man, Thanks!" Sonny said grinning.

"Sooooooo…." Alex pressed.

"Okay fine… So it turns out that I really like this guy!" Sonny said.

"And…." Alex prompted him again.

"And…. He kissed me….." Sonny said quietly.

"Uh oh!" Alex said.. "And it was?... Not good?"

"Actually it was probably the best kiss of my whole life." Sonny said blushing.

"OH!" Alex said. "Then why didn't you bring him back here to "Hang Out?" he asked making air quotations around the whole hang out part of the sentence.

"Because Perv!" Sonny laughed. "Maybe I want to get to know him better first."

"OH WOW!" Alex said exaggeratedly…. "My baby bro is falling in LOVE."

Sonny took a few minutes to contemplate his answer before he shrugged his shoulders and answered honestly.

"Not sure exactly….. but I think that is a good possibility!" Sonny said, then he looked over at Alex, fully expecting and insult or teasing remark.

"I think that's really great Son…" "I am really happy for you." Alex said… "Keep me posted." He tilted the bottle to his lips and drained the rest of the beer, and handed the bottle back to Sonny. "I have to go.. I happen to have a date myself tonight!"

"See ya!" Sonny called out as he heard Alex open the door… then he was gone.

Sonny remained on the couch. He laid his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes. Allowing the events of the afternoon to play back in his mind.

Getting to know Will was amazing, and he marveled at how his heart skipped a beat when he got to the memory of that first kiss. The innocent pressure of Will's lips against his own. Then his thoughts flitted to the second and third kiss and he lingered there… Until he realized that he was going to need to go and take a shower… A cold one.

Will's POV

Will knocked on the door of Chad's apartment, and waited for a moment until the door was opened by Abigail.

"Hey Abi… Is Chad around?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on in Will." She said moving to the side to allow him to come into the apartment.

Chad was in the kitchen dishing Lasagna onto some plates…..

"Want some lasagna?" Chad asked him.

"Um yeah sure…That sounds good." Will said.

"So what's up Will?" Chad asked.

"Oh… nothing" Will said shyly.

"Will, you don't usually show up unannounced on a Saturday!" "What's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing important." "We'll talk later." Will said.

"Abi stood back and observed them and then she said "Oh My goodness Chad… I forgot the bread…" "I'll be right back."

"No Abigail, It's fine…. We can eat it without it.." Chad protested.

"It will only take me a few minutes." She said as she kissed his cheek. She grabbed her purse and left out.

Once she was out the door, Chad turned to Will… "So.. Spill it Horton." "You look like you are about to burst."

"Remember the guy from the park?" Will asked him.

"Um Yeah?" Chad said… "The one you have been mooning over for weeks?"

Will gave Chad a nasty look…. "Nevermind.." he said.

Chad threw his hands up…. "Okay Sorry…. Yes I remember…" he said.

"Okay…" Will said. "I am so sorry to bother you, but I need advice…" "I went on sort of a date with him today."

"What? HOLD UP!" Chad Said. "How did that happen?

"Well it's a long story… but my question is… I kissed him… and we seemed to really get along…. How long should I wait before I text or call him?"

"Well," Chad said. "If I really liked him…. As you seem to really like him, I would most definitely text him tonight."

"Thanks!" Will said handing Chad the plate full of lasagna back. "Tell Abby I said bye." He said as he hustled out the door.

Chad was left behind, just shaking his head.

Will rushed home to his apartment and laid the phone on the table.

He looked around the room at the mess scattered everywhere, and then set about hanging his clothes back up.

He turned on some music and danced around the room feeling more lighthearted than he had in a long while. As he danced around and cleaned his mess he planned what he would say in his text.

"Miss you Already?" – NAH that's too sappy. He dismissed.

"Had a nice time today!" – Nope too general….

"Can't wait to see you again.." – Ugh sounds desperate.

"Enjoyed our time together." – Geez Horton could you sound any more snobbish….

"Lunch was great… maybe we should try dinner?" – maybe he doesn't want to have dinner with you goof….

"Lunch was great! See you Saturday?" – Well Lame… but it Will have to do…

His stomach growled and he looked at his watch…. Surprised to see that is was after 7pm, he walked over and took out a frozen dinner. He opened it and tossed it in the microwave… No wonder his stomach was protesting he had hardly eaten any lunch and his nerves alone had burned off anything calories.

The microwave dinged indicating it was dinner time so he grabbed the food, turned some music off and switched on the television.

He listened half-heartedly to it as he ate and thought about his kiss with Sonny. Nothing had ever felt so perfect before.

Sonny's lips were pure temptation, the sweet taste of him lingered in Will's mind. He was concentrating on the sensations so fiercely that he could almost feel Sonny's mouth on his again… Feel Sonny's fingers on his back gliding around his waist, touching his hips.

Will let out a frustrated groan. His pulse was racing, his stomach was tied in knots, and he was aching in places that he didn't even want to think about.

He got up and tossed the remaining food in the trash, no longer interested in eating. He grabbed a text book and opened it to the chapter he was having a quiz on this week and a tried to focus his attention on studying…. Tabling the idea of texting Sonny for right now…. With his hormones raging there was no telling what would end up in that text….

Two hours later Will was exhausted from the constant task of keeping his mind on his reading and not Sonny's lips, or his hair, or his perfect ass… Finally he decided to just give up and go to bed.

He picked up his phone to send his lame text, and immediately saw that he had a new message. He opened the message box and quickly read it…. And then re-read it… unable to keep the huge grin from his face…. He knew exactly he wanted to say in response so he quickly typed it out and hit send before he had a chance to change his mind.. or talk himself out of it.

Sonny's POV

After his second shower, since he had been home from lunch with Will, He sat down at the table and attempted to study.

He realized about an hour later that he was still on the same page he had started on, and closed the book in frustration.

He moved to the couch and flipped on the TV… he turned to the sports channel and listened as they rattled off scores from the games and races from earlier in the day.

That wasn't really holding his attention either, so he threw on some clothes and went to the gym, hoping to alleviate some of his nervous energy, so he could at get some sleep.

He finally made it back home at about 9pm and took yet another shower, then he fell into bed. He had at least achieved his goal he was exhausted he decided to send Will a quick text. He typed and erased more times than he cared to admit, even to himself, he finally gave up on being proper and nice and settled on honesty.

"Lunch was nice. But the kissing was my favorite part Been thinking about you all afternoon."

He pushed the send button and laid the phone down on the bedside table.

He lay still for a few minutes and then flipped to his stomach and closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep with thoughts of Will clouding his mind.

Two hours later he was pulled from his sleep by the insistent beep of his cell phone.

He picked it up from the table and saw that he had a new text from Will. He said a quick prayer and opened the message box, waiting for the message to open up.

"I was hoping that I wasn't the only one, All I could think about today is when I will get to see you again?" he read.

Sonny smiled and texted back… one word.

"Soon!"

Then he silenced his phone and went back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

What are the Chances? Part 5

Will's POV

Will was cranky and frustrated with life. He couldn't get Sonny out of his mind for even a moment. It was Sunday and someone had called in for their morning shift for the pub, his great grandma Caroline had been so upset that he had offered to cover the shift for her.

At the time he thought that it would be no problem to get someone to cover his evening shift but that had proved to be impossible so he had been stuck at the pub all day.

It had been so busy that he had barely had any free time, but he did manage to check his phone and saw that he got a text from Sonny.

"Today?"

He took a minute to respond…

"Sorry stuck working a double!... Tomorrow?"

He put his phone back in his bag and got back to work…

He wasn't finished serving customers until after 9pm and by the time he was done clean up, it was after 11pm. "

He was so exhausted…. He pulled the apron off and threw it into the hamper for dirty towels and such.

He looked at his watch and groaned. He grabbed his back pack and took out his phone. He had a new text from Sonny.

"Damn, Classes all day and an evening study group."

As Will read that he felt the disappointment well up within him. He stopped to think for a minute about the rest of his week. Tuesday was out, that is his long day at school with a lab in the evening. He briefly considered skipping it, but then quickly remembered that he has a test this week. Wednesday was okay, he could juggle his schedule around. He was supposed to work but he could bribe someone to into covering for him Wednesday. He quickly texted Sonny back hoping that it wasn't too late, and he wouldn't wake him.

"Wednesday? Name the time and place."

He hit send and then slid his phone into his bag, and then was ready to leave the pub.

He walked out and pulled the door closed behind him, after twisting the simple lock.

He turned to walk home, but his eyes were met with one of the most beautiful sights he has even seen…. Well so far…

Sonny's POV

It's gotten to be afternoon on Sunday and Sonny is disappointed. Will hasn't made any effort to make any plans with him.

Sonny can't understand it, That amazing kiss… or correction…. Kisses were clearly indication to Sonny that will wanted to see him again.

"Maybe he is waiting for you to contact him." "He did seem to be a little shy." Sonny thought out loud. "But he did kiss you first."

Sonny debated back and forth on the issue, but in the end he picked up the phone and send Will a one word text.

"Today?"

He held the phone in his hand for a solid 10 minutes, willing it to ring! Then became disgusted with himself. "Really?" he thought "I've been reduced to sitting around waiting for a phone to ring."

He forced himself to put the phone down, then he put on some running shoes. He purposefully left his phone on the table and went out for a run. He was determined to think about something else, anything else…. Other than Will.

As he ran, his traitorous thoughts turned to Will. He remembered the bashful way Will looked when he had answered his questions yesterday. He thought about the feeling of Will's lips against his own. He thought about how sexy Will is…. Without even trying.

The more he thought about Will, the harder he pushed his body. Trying to drive out the thoughts, Will had invaded every conscious minute of his life now…. It was much worse than it had been last week before he had spoken to Will. Last week thinking about Will had only taken up about half of his time. Sonny laughed at himself inspite of his frustration.

About an hour later Sonny realized that he had come almost full circle and he was approaching his apartment.

He slowed down to give his body time to cool down. Then he jogged up the stairs. He forced himself to go directly to the shower instead of picking up his phone. However he did manage to catch a glimpse of the phone and the indicator light was blinking blue.. for a new message.

Consequently he took the quickest shower of his life, and hopped out. He took a couple swipes at drying off. Then he hurried back to the kitchen.

Praying that the message from Will, he snagged the phone off the table on his way to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

He opened the text message and it was indeed from Will. But he was pretty disappointed when he read it.

"Sorry, stuck working a double. Tomorrow?"

Sonny groaned out loud.…. then began to type.

"Damn!" "Classes all day and evening study group."

He tossed the phone to the couch beside him and pushed himself up to get his laptop. He had a couple of assignments due. He may as well get them over with… Maybe Will was free one night this week.

Sonny poured himself into his work. He got both of his major assignments for the week completed, and even read a chapter ahead for one class. Glancing at the time, he saw that it was 9:30pm.

Working a double? Sonny thought. The pub closes a 9pm I think…. Maybe I will just go over there… What would it hurt? He made up his mind to go and then went and changed into some jeans and a tee.

He left the apartment and hurried toward the pub. Before he could talk himself out of it…. Even though he did poke fun at himself for appearing so desperate.

He arrived at about 10:20. He could see through the open blinds that Will was still inside. He was putting the chairs up and then he swept the floor.

Sonny went over and leaned against the same wall that Will had been leaning against yesterday.

He stood there patiently waiting for Will to be done. Mentally planning what he was going to say.

Sonny was so wrapped up in his perfectly prepared speech that he did not realize that so much time has passed.

At 11:10pm. Sonny's phone beeped indicating a message. He opened it… It was from Will, which told Sonny that he was probably finishing up and would be heading out soon.

The text message read:

"Wednesday, Name the time and place…"

Wednesday … ugh.. crazy day for me… Sonny thought. Then he heard the door opening.

His heart actually surged at the sight of Will…. This isn't normal?" he thought . but he shoved that thought from his mind and pushed himself away from the wall to greet Will.

He watched Will double check the door to make sure it was locked and then he turned…

He saw Will's beautiful eyes widen in surprise. "Hi!" He whispered.

Sonny walked directly over to Will. He leaned in and captured Will's mouth in a searing kiss. His soul sighing in relief when their mouths connected.

Will's POV

Will felt his eyes widen at the sight of Sonny. The smile came naturally to his face as Sonny started toward him.

"Hi!" He whispered.

Sonny's only answer was to catch his lips in a kiss, pulling his body in close.

Will allowed the backpack to slide from his shoulder to the ground, before he fisted his hands in Sonny's shirt. He held him close and slotted their legs together.

Sonny moved forward and Will back pedaled until he felt the pub door at his back.

He felt Sonny's hands on his waist, his fingers finding their way under the edge of his shirt to carress his bare skin.

The light caress felt so good he couldn't help but moan into Sonny's mouth.

One hand let go of Sonny's shirt and found it's way to the nape of his neck. He buried his fingers into Sonny's soft brown locks.

He felt Sonny sigh as he pulled away from Will's lips giving him small pecks all over his face, his eye lids, his cheek bones, his chin, even the tip of his nose before he kissed his way over to Will's ear. Will whimpered when he felt Sonny pull the sensitive skin of his earlobe between his teeth and flick it with his tongue.

"Oh God… Sonny" he breathed pressing his hips forward, even closer to Sonny's, seeking relief, comfort, friction… Hell Will isn't even sure what he is looking for.

Sonny's lips moved down on Will's neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail in its wake.

"Will…." He hears Sonny murmuring his name.

Sonny's hand now completely buried underneath his shirt. His fingers were gliding over his pecs, teasing his nipples, skimming down his sides.

Will was just about overcome with desire….. he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to stop…. But he was pretty sure that he didn't want to anyway.

"Yesssss…." He whispered against Sonny's ear encouraging him to continue… "I want you so much!" he said breathlessly.

Sonny's POV

Hearing those words from Will snapped him back to reality.

The first thing that he became aware was that he has Will shamelessly shoved up against the door. He was grinding their hips together, his hands inside his clothes practically mauling him. The second thing that he noticed is that it is now almost midnight….they had lost about 40 minutes in that kiss….

Slowly he backed up a fraction, separating their bodies. "Will, I am so sorry" He gasped out. "I was practically undressing you on the street."

Sonny was trying to gain control of his body and his breathing. He had only separated them enough to allow an inch of breathing room. The smallest shift from either one of them would bring their bodies back in direct contact with each other.

He gazed into Will's eyes and read the pure desire there. Will wasn't even trying to disguise it.

Will's fingers were still twisted into a fist in his shirt, holding him tightly.

Will's tongue crept out and moistened his swollen lips before he opened his mouth to speak. Just that small action sent Sonny's pulse racing again. Suddenly he was imagining that beautiful mouth other places on his body.

"Sonny?" he hears…

"Huh?" he said pulling himself out of his fantasy when he realized that Will must have asked him a question.

Will smiled his shy smile, and glanced down a light pink flush staining his cheeks, before raising his eyes to meet Sonny's.

Will's next words not only surprised him, but sent a million butterflies on flight in his stomach.

"Walk me home?"

TO BE CONTINUED::


	6. Chapter 6

What are the Chances? Part 6

Sonny's POV

He nodded his head eagerly, even though he knew it was not a good idea.

"What are the chances of being able to leave him at the door?" he asked himself. "Slim to none.." he whispered answering his own question.

His fingers closed around Will's, when he reached out and took Sonny's hand. Will twined their fingers together.

He noticed that Will had picked up his bag and was looking at him expectantly.

They turned and walked toward Will's apartment building.

"So you have been at work all day huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, Michelle called out this morning and Grandma Caroline was all in a tizzy." "So I volunteered to work the morning, thinking that it would be easy to get someone to cover me tonight… It just didn't work that way." Will answered.

"Well I am sure your grandmother appreciated you filling in for her." Sonny said.

"I know.." Will said… "It's just…" He stopped and got quiet.

"Just what?" Sonny asked.

"I just wanted to be free if you wanted to do something." Will said.

"Well…. We have plenty of time." Sonny assured him.

"What did you do today?" Will asked him.

"Well I went for a run, I did some homework…" "But mostly I thought about you." He answered honestly.

At this point he felt like trying to hide anything would prove to be a mistake.

He heard Wills Sudden intake of breath.

Will's POV

Will gasped when he heard Sonny's declaration.

"Really?" he asked surprised. He looked sideways at Sonny while he waited for an answer.

Sonny looked back at him….. "Yeah?" he whispered.

Will flashed him a smile and then turned his attention to walking.

While he walked he concentrated on trying to get his hormones under control.

He felt Sonny's thumb grazing his knuckles, the simple touch grounding him like nothing else ever had.

When they turned the last corner and ended up in front of the apartment building, he stopped and turned to face Sonny.

"Wanna come up?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Sonny said honestly.

"Okay.. great!" Will stuttered and then turned to go in pulling Sonny by his hand.

After just a couple of steps Will felt himself pulled up short… He turned back to face Sonny, hoping that the fear he felt… wasn't written all over his face.

"Ugh" Sonny groaned…. " I am sorry Will."

"What?" Will asked.

"I just don't think this a good idea." Sonny said.

"Umm… okay…. But.." he protested..

"I want this…" Sonny interrupted him "I really REALLY want this!" "But I don't want that to be all it is…"

"You're right ofcourse.." Will muttered, even as he moved closer to Sonny and fit their bodies together. "But one more Kiss before you go?" He asked shyly.

He watched as Sonny smiled as his arms tightened securing them together. Will sighed as Sonny's lips covered his.

"This just felt right."

Sonny's POV

Will had surprised him for the second time in less than an hour.

"Wanna come up?" Sonny couldn't believe it even as he heard the question.

His 100% honest answer came out unbidden. "Yeah!"

The light in Will's eyes was so endearing as he stuttered out his answer, then he quickly turned and tugged on Sonny's arm.

He allowed himself to be pulled along a few steps…. A literal war raging within him… but common sense won out.

"Ugh" He groaned throwing on the brakes pulling Will up short, dragging him back towards him.

"I'm Sorry Will…" Sonny said as he turned around to face him.

"What?" Will asked him…

He looked at Will…. Seeing exactly what Will did not want him to see. He saw the vulnerability radiating out of him.

"I just don't think this is a good idea?" he rasped out.

Will was so damn adorable with his insecurities, it was killing Sonny on the inside.

"Um… Okay… But…" Will started.

He knew Will wasn't done yet... but he could not stand the thought that for even one second Will would think that he is not desired…

"I want this!... I really REALLY want this…" Sonny assured him… "I just don't want that to be all it is.."

He relaxed a little when he saw acceptance and agreement in Will's eyes.

"You're right of course.." Will said, but despite his words he cuddled closer in, and fit their bodies together. His arms immediately encircled Will's waist… "oh god" he groaned inwardly…. "One more kiss before you go?" Will asked hopefully.

"As if I was leaving without it?" Sonny thought to himself.

He smiled and covered Will's lips with his own.

One kiss turned to two, to three… four…. Eventually he lost track.

Much later, he pulled back… "Will?"

"Hmm?" Will asked.

"You should go… I am sure you have class in the morning right?"

"Yeah at 8am.." he answered.

"Go get some rest…" Sonny said dropping his arms and giving Will a little push towards the doors.

"Night Sonny" Will whispered.

"Night!" He whispered back.

Sonny turned toward the direction of his own place and started to walk….

As he walked, he thought about the rest of the week…. Tomorrow Will must have a full day, he had offered Wednesday…. He thought about his Wednesday… trying to figure out what he can postpone, put off, or just cancel all together…

He went over and over it and there was just no way… nothing… his day started at 8:30 and ended well past 10pm… So Wednesday was out. He turned his attention to Thursday…. Not much better…. Friday seemed to be the only time.

He pulled out his phone and opened a text box.

"Sorry, But Friday may be the next free time that I have…"

His phone beeped back at him in no time…

" Football Friday huh? Okay… but only if I get to see you after the game."

Sonny smiled.

"Deal, See you at the park then?"

Another response… seconds later…

"Count on it."

Will's POV

As he walked into his apartment building, or did he walk…. He may have floated…. Truthfully he hadn't felt like his feet had touched the ground since Friday.

He was already thinking about when he could see Sonny again.

"Damn" he thought…"I forgot to ask.."

Not surprising considering his lips are still tingling from Sonny's kisses… He hadn't been able to stop himself from asking for one more kiss….

His phone beeped indicating that he had a new message.

He opened the message box and read Sonny's text.

"Sorry, but Friday may be the next free time I have."

Seriously? Will thought…. It's not even Monday yet… how will I make it till Friday? He thought.

Maybe I can come up with something during the week…but… for now… I am going to set up Friday… Will thought… I wanna make sure he knows he is all mine on Friday.

" Friday Football huh?" "Okay… but only if I get to see you after the game…."

Just a second later…. Another beep from the phone still in his hand.

"Deal… See you at the park?"

He grinned as he answered…

"Count on it!"

He lay the phone on his bed and then peeled his clothes off heading for the shower.

As he showered, brushed his teeth and prepared for bed… he plotted and planned a way to at least make a breakfast with Sonny happen.

He made a mental note to ask the cook from the pub for a favor.. He would need someone that knew how to cook to make him and Sonny some breakfast. Maybe just a couple of sandwiches.. It was the perfect plan… He could steal a kiss or two… or ten…. And give Sonny some breakfast too, and then be on his way.

Will drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Sonny.

Sonny's kisses…. The feeling of Sonny's hands on his body…. Imagining Sonny above him…. Below him…. Making love to him…

When the clock went off signaling it was the start of another day, Will rolled over and groaned.. He had slept, but it wasn't deep restful sleep.. He had woken up several times in the night, wanting Sonny…. Needing Sonny…. He was hard and uncomfortable…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

What are the Chances? Part 7

Will's POV

It is Wednesday, the time is just before 6 am. Will is already up, showered…. And almost completely dressed.

He picked up the phone…

"What time is your first obligation this am?" he messaged to Sonny.

Then he went back to the bathroom to make sure his hair is perfect before he went to pick out a shirt.

He hurried back out of the bathroom and looked at his phone….. Nothing….

Then he went to the closet and picked out the bluest shirt he had… he was hoping that it would accentuate his eyes.

While he slid it on and buttoned it up he prayed for the phone to beep.

Finally ready to go he grabbed the keys and made his way to his car.

He got to the pub and ran in pick up his sandwiches in record time.

The cook really went above and beyond. There were sandwiches, containers of fresh fruit, juice, and coffee…

He got back to the car and and immediately checked his phone.

He was relieved to see he finally had a text from Sonny.

"8:30am – class…. What's up?"

YESS! Will said to himself, then texted back.

"Meet me at the town square in 15 minutes?"

Will decided that he would leave the car and walk over.

He grabbed the food… the blanket he had, because it was chilly this morning, and his phone…. Then stopped for one minute to read the text that had just come through.

"What are you up to?"

Will laughed, and quickly typed back…

"You have to meet me to find out."

His phone beeped one last time.

"On my way!"

Will made it to the square which was deserted at this time of morning. He looked at his watch, it was just about 6:40am. The college was approximately 15 minutes from the square, with traffic…. He calculated in his head and figured that they can have about an hour together.

He was turned to the table taking out the sandwich and fruit salad, when he felt a pair of strong arms close around his waist. "Hmmmm" he said.

He stood and twisted in Sonny's arms, he put his hands on Sonny's chest, and brushed their lips together.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Umm hmm.. In a minute…" Sonny answered pulling Will in for a proper kiss.

Sonny's POV

He was very intrigued after the texts from Will and couldn't imagine what Will was doing up this early.

It has become custom for them to text each other good morning when they wake up … and Will is definitely someone who wakes up at the last possible minute.

He hurried into the square and saw Will bent over the table in front of the couch. He seemed to be taking food containers out and arranging them on the table.

He walked up behind Will and wrapped his arms around him. Will turned and kissed him lightly. More like a brush of the lips.

"That was nice" Sonny thought to himself, "But nowhere near enough."

"Are you hungry?" Will asked him.

"In a minute…" he whispered before he pulled Will to him for another kiss.

He wasted no time, parting Will's lips with his tongue, sliding it inside and exploring his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as his hands found their way southward and he pulled their hips together. He held him there, with his hands massaging Will's ass.

Will's hands began to move of their own accord. One making its way to the waist band of Sonny's jeans, his fingers teasing around the band. Gliding over his naked skin.

Sonny moaned regretfully and pulled back… "So what's all this?" he asked.

"Breakfast.." Will answered with a grin. "I just couldn't stand the thought of going the whole week without seeing you…. And our schedules are kind of nuts so…"

"This is an excellent idea, Baby." Sonny said.

A huge grin broke across Will's face and he blushed furiously.

"What's up with this?" Sonny said rubbing his thumb over Will's cheek bone.

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh No…." Sonny said…"Come on Baby… tell me."

Will blushed furiously again.

"Will?" Sonny questioned.

Will's POV

Will pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugged again.

He saw Sonny's eyes darken before he pulled his lip from between his teeth. "Tell me… please?"

"You'll laugh." Will protested.

"No I won't…. scouts honor.." Sonny said.

Will saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Okay!" he said taking a deep breath.

All the sudden he found his fingernails very interesting and needed to study them…. "You called me Baby.." he mumbled.

"Oh… " Sonny said clearly taken aback…"You didn't like that?"

"No! I Do." He said with conviction and a little louder than he intended. "It's just….." He stopped and met Sonny's eyes.

"Just what Will?" Sonny asked.

"No one has ever called me that before…" Will said sheepishly.

"Wow? Really?" Sonny asked him.

Will just nodded…. No need to further embarrass himself.

"Well that's a real shame…" Sonny said… "But you may as well get used to it now."

"I can do that!" Will said, before he abruptly remembered the food.

"Come on… Let's eat.." he said pulling Sonny to the couch.

They sat down and he handed Sonny his sandwich and a bottle of juice.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Sonny motioned to the bowl still on the table. "What's that?"

"Oh fresh fruit!" "The cook at the pub knows it is my favorite." Will said that's why she included it.

"Let's see it!' Sonny said and Will passed it over.

Sonny removed the lid from the bowl and looked inside…. There was cantaloupe, honey doo, grapes, strawberries, blue berries, black berries, and red raspberries, there was even kiwi and pineapple.

"Hmmm this looks amazing…" "What's your favorite?" Sonny asked.

"Definitely the strawberries…" Will answered him.

Sonny snagged a strawberry from the bowl and held it to Will's lips.

Will gratefully took the berry from him. It was sweet and the flavor of it burst on his tongue. Will closed his eyes and moaned at the sweetness of the berry.

When he opened his eyes again…. Sonny was watching him carefully… his eyes darkened with desire.

Will watched as Sonny fished a piece of pineapple out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

Will reached for the bowl… but Sonny held it behind him… out of Will's reach.

"What do you want Baby?" Sonny asked.

Will made a big production of thinking about it…. "Hmmmm blackberry!" he said.

Sonny found a blackberry and held it to Will's lips.

This time Will took the berry from him but curled his tongue around Sonny's fingers too, bringing them into his mouth. He sucked on them greedily.

"Jesus… Will" Sonny gasped.

Will took advantage of Sonny's momentary distraction and grabbed the bowl from him.

"Hey!" Sonny protested.

"My turn!" Will said.

Sonny's POV

He watched Will warily, he had an evil glint in his eye as he got a pineapple out of the bowl.

He brought it to his own lips and sucked some of the juice from it before he offered it to Sonny.

"Sweet Jesus…" was all Sonny could think when Will touched his mouth with the fruit. He accepted it into his mouth and groaned aloud. His eyes held Will's captive. "Soo Good…" he whispered after he had chewed and swallowed the food.

Will grabbed a strawberry and teased Sonny's lips with it, rubbing it back and forth. Sonny opened his mouth and allowed Will to put the fruit in. Then watched mesmerized as Will brought his fingers to his mouth and licked off all of the excess juices one by one.

"Fuck this!" Sonny said… reaching over and grabbing Will and dragging him over to him.

He was kissing Will aggressively, his hands were touching Will everywhere, he couldn't seem to get close enough to him. Even though he was practically laying down and Will was draped over him.

There was a loud insistent, all be it rude…. Melody ringing out into the silence.

Will scrambled up off of Sonny, more than a little embarrassed. Sonny could tell just by glancing at his face.

"What the hell is that noise?" he asked.

"Oh!" Will said. "It's 8:10am-you have to leave for class." He blushed again…. "I always get caught up in kissing you…" "And I didn't want you to be late…" he finished.

"Wow!" was all Sonny could think of to say. "You are amazing… you know that?"

"Go!" Will said pointing to his watch.

Sonny stole one more quick kiss and then darted off in the direction of the parking lot.

Will's POV

Will cleaned up the mess and tossed it in the trash. Then looked at his watch. He still had an hour before he had to be a class himself.

Decisions… Decisions…. He thought. Home for a cold shower… or suffer through class….

He opted for suffering through class… his blood was still humming through his veins and he enjoyed the feeling… he was no ready for that feeling to go away yet.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Chapter 8

What are the Chances? Part 8

Sonny's POV

He ran around the apartment straightening up. He wanted it to be presentable because he was fully intending on inviting Will back here after the game…. And he was pretty certain that he would say yes.

He had promised himself that this was not going to be all about sex… and he did not want it to be… But damn it… the make out sessions he and Will always seemed to end up in were driving him crazy. And just because they have sex… doesn't make it ALL about sex… right?

When he was satisfied that everything was in its perfect place he changed and texted Will that he was on the way to the park.

Will's POV

Will changed clothes a total of fifteen times…. Not that he was counting or anything, finally he settled on something that he has worn to the park on previous occasions. Apparently it worked to get Sonny to notice him… although he hadn't known it at the time… He laughed as he thought back over the last two months…. He had thought that he was going unnoticed…

His eyes were watery and itchy this morning….. he decided to forgo the contacts and just put his glasses on. He hated his glasses but…. He did want to see Sonny today so… Glasses it is.

He was almost at the park when he got Sonny's text… "on my way to the park."

He smiled… his heartbeat sped up just a little… he was going to see Sonny in just a few minutes.

He dropped his phone back in his pocked without responding… Sonny would be here any minute…

He began to think as he walked the last couple of blocks… He wasn't sure if anyone knew about him and Sonny yet, or if Sonny wanted anyone to know… He wasn't sure if he should go to his regular place or should he sit right on the side lines…. He feels his insecurities raring their ugly head.

The more he debated… the more confused he became…. But when he got to the park there was no one there that Will even recognized… there were a couple of guys there with a ball but Will hadn't seen them before. Maybe they had been there…. And he just hadn't noticed them.

Will just went over to his regular spot and settled down beneath the tree. The only difference between today and all the times that he had watched before is that he didn't bring a book… he was going to watch without unnecessary distractions today. And he also did not bring lunch…. He and Sonny were going out to lunch after the game.

He heard Sonny before he saw him.. His laughter was infectious. He saw him round the corner, he was with the guy who had invited Will to lunch last week.

Will's heart skipped a beat…. Should he get up and go over there… or just wave to him….

Sonny's POV

Sonny rounded the corner into the park. Alex was giving him major shit because he was basically trying to say… "Can we hurry up and get the game over with today?" He even wanted to make a little wager….

When he saw Will over in his normal spot his whole body reacted to the sight…

"Holy Hell!" "He has his glasses on…" Sonny thought.

He jogged over and threw himself into the grass beside Will.

He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. He covered Wills mouth and tangling their tongues together, holding him still while he plundered his mouth.

When he broke the kiss he pulled back and allowed his eyes to roam Will's beautiful face. "No fair Baby!" he whispered.

"What?" Will questioned. "You kissed me… remember." He said dazed.

Sonny laughed… "No fair… you are wearing your glasses.." "How in the hell am I supposed to concentrate?" he asked.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Will asked him… honestly perplexed.

"HEY ROMEO!" "Are you gonna play ball or what?" Alex called across the park…

"Coming!" Sonny called back….

He turned his attention back to Will…."I think that you are sexy as fuck… in those glasses!' He said kissing Wills lips one more time.

He pushed himself up and trotted back over to the group of guys that had assembled for the game.

Will's POV

Will sat back to really observe for the first time, instead of stealing looks here and there like he has done in the past.

As he watched he thought about what Sonny had said.

Sonny is a natural born athlete…. The way he moves his body is poetic. Will had to admit to himself that he is more that an little affected by the sight of him. His jeans are becoming uncomfortable.

Will finds it extremely hard to concentrate on anything other than Sonny and the ways he hopes the day ends. He knows Sonny is right and that this … whatever it is that is going on between them… should not be all about sex but… If he doesn't get some relief soon he is going to go nuts…. Ever since he had developed this….. what should he call it?... it is so much more than a crush…feels more like an obsession to be honest… anyway what ever it is…since it started self gratification is not really working for him, it isn't enough… Since he has actually met Sonny… he hasn't even bothered to try.

Will was deep in his musings when Sonny's laughter brought him back to the here and now.

They were all laughing and talking and hi fiving each other… some of them picking up discarded shirts and tugging them back on….It appears that the game is over.

Now to get Sonny on board with my plans… he thought.

Sonny came over and plopped down beside him. He lay his head on Will's lap and Wills fingers automatically went to his hair. Sonny looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you see?" "We won!" Sonny said.

Will smiled back and nodded.

Sonny's POV

"We Won – No thanks to you!" Alex said dropping to the ground beside Will and Sonny.

"What?... He was great today!" Will defended him.

Alex actually laughed out loud at Will. "Of offense Will, but you were obviously doing more day dreaming than watching the game."

Sonny looked up at Will as his cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink… But Sonny knew he was embarrassed.

"Hey!" Sonny laughed and swatted playfully at Alex…. "Lay off my boyfriend.."

Alex got quiet and Will's fingers froze in his hair, as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

His eyes darted to Will's… he could see the shock plainly written on his features. He tucked his lip between his teeth and waited for Will to say something.

They seemed to be having a conversation without using words… until Alex cleared his throat in the silence.

"So… Baby brother…. I believe that you owe me lunch…" Alex said.

"Yeah, Yeah….!" Sonny said pushing himself up off of the ground.

"Will this is my brother, Alex by the way." Sonny said.

"Hi!" Will said as he gave Sonny a look that said this conversation is far from over….

"Hey Will" Alex said. "Sorry to intrude on your day…. But a bet is a bet… Right Bro?" he said teasingly as he looked at Sonny.

"Shut up Jerk…." "You are always such an ass when you win a bet!" he said shoving Alex playfully.

"What bet?" Will asked… Looking between the two brothers.

"It's nothing…" Sonny said. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Nothing my ass…" Alex said… I bet him this morning that he was not going to be able to concentrate enough to even score 10 points today with you there…. And I was right!"

"Distracted?" Will asked confused, "by what?"

Alex laughed again…"He's cute…" he said to Sonny.

"Come on…" Sonny said, taking Wills hand and pulling him along…"I will explain later!"

They walked from the park to a little deli right down the street.

They grabbed the table in the corner and sat down, ordering their food right away.

Then Sonny turned to Will… "Did you enjoy the game today?" he asked.

"Yeah… It was great!" Will said shyly…

"So what are you doing the rest of the day?" Sonny directed at Alex… conveying with his eyes that after lunch he was on his own.

Alex smiled with an evil glint in his eye… "I don't know what are we doing?"

Will's POV

He looked at Alex, he liked him… he is funny and seems like a great guy…

But when he heard his last question… he could not help but be a little disappointed.. He wanted to spend time with Sonny ALONE today…

"Oh NO!" he heard Sonny say! "You are on your own today!"

Will was so happy and relieved, he almost jumped out of his seat and drug Sonny off right then and there.

"What?" Alex said laughing innocently.. "you mean you are going to leave me in the lurch today?"

"I am sure that mom would love to see you.." Sonny said to him and Will watched the look of mock horror appear on Alex's face. "You should drop by…" Sonny continued to torment him.

"Oh NO!" Alex echoed Sonny's earlier exclamation. "Not in the mood for interrogations and lectures… Thank you very much!" "I will find something to do!"

Will sat back and watched them, it was obvious to anyone in their presence how much they loved each other..and how close they were. He was now able to relax and just enjoy the banter between them.

Will noticed that as soon as the waitress appeared with the check, Alex snatched it and then haded it back to her along with his card…. He looked at Sonny and Will

"Get out of here guys!" "Enjoy your afternoon!" he said.

Will glanced over at Sonny.

"Ready?" Sonny asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Will said holding out his hand to Sonny….

He was already planning his first move as they walked out of the door hand in hand!


	9. Chapter 9

What are the Chances? Part 9

Will's POV

As they began to walk, Will decided that he wanted to broach the subject of the boyfriend line… before they get to the apartment, to get it out of the way… After all he has an agenda today.

"So…. He said, taking a deep breath and kicking at an invisible rock as they walked. "Boyfriend…huh?" he risked a sideways look at Sonny.

Sonny was grinning back at him… "Yeah… well I mean I want that…. For you to be my boyfriend I mean…" he clarified.

Will was in total shock, his mind was spinning. He cannot believe that in just one week he went from not knowing this guy that he had a massive crush on… a crush so big that he spent every Friday in the park watching him play football for two straight months… and never once having the nerve to talk to him.. to now boyfriends. He was marveling at his luck.

Sonny's POV

"Way to go Sonny" He said to himself…"Way to ruin everything." He was so frustrated with himself when Will remained silent… "Too much.. Too fast" he thought. Will had been walking next to him totally silent for almost five minutes. Sonny was beginning to get that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Clearly, I should have asked you first… or waited a while… A week is pretty quick I suppose." He rambled.

Will looked at him dazed. "Wait, What?" he said.

"I was just saying that I am sorry Will, a week is really quick… and I should have asked you before blurting that out to someone else.." "I understand that you aren't ready."

Will stopped abruptly and pulled Sonny around to face him, he pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss…. The knot in Sonny's stomach started to unravel a little… Maybe all is not lost… he thought.

"Of course I am ready!" He heard Will say, and his soul soared… "Nothing in this world would make me happier." Will continued.

Sonny smiled. He was so relieved. "I thought you were trying to find a way to say no…" "You were so quiet."

Will's eyes clouded over and he shook his head… His next words touched Sonny as nothing else ever had." "Not at all… I was trying to figure out what I did to get so lucky… I don't deserve you." He dipped his head and laid it against Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny wrapped his arms tighter around Will for a moment and whispered… "You deserve so much more."

"I thought that we could go back to my apartment and watch a movie or play video games… or something." "Then later tonight I will take you out to a nice dinner, or we can go to the new club just outside of town… whatever you want."

He held his breath while he waited for Will's answer. Will separated their bodies and held his hand out to Sonny again. His answer… "Actually your apartment and…. The something else part sounds great!" sent Chills down Sonny's spine… And Will blushed as he witnessed Sonny tremble in anticipation.

Once they arrived at the apartment Sonny opened the door and allowed Will to enter first, then he tossed the keys onto the counter.

"Make yourself at home." He said. He went to the refrigerator and peered in. He had water, Gatorade, and some beer… Not a lot to offer. "Oh Well" he thought.. He probably isn't thirsty or hungry anyway… Not if his mind is anywhere near where mine is…

Will's POV

He went over to the couch and sat down… he rubbed his sweaty palms along the thighs of his jeans.

He looked around the apartment and took a few calming breaths, trying to stop his heart from racing right out of his chest.

Sonny came over and handed him a thick binder with DVD's inside. "Pick anything you want!" he said.

Will looked through the book… Sonny had everything… Action, Drama, SciFi, Intrigue, even chick flicks… which Will secretly loved. He settled on a movie that he has seen a million times…. It is not like he is going to be paying attention anyway.. he thought to himself.

He handed the DVD to Sonny… then watched as he put it in the player… he shifted a little uncomfortably at the sight of Sonny's perfect ass presented to his as he bent over the entertainment center. He straightened up and tossed the remote to Will.

Then came over and sat beside him. Not close enough for Will. He wasn't actually at the other end of the couch, but he wasn't close enough that their legs were touching or anything…. This had Will perplexed… He pressed the play button and laid the remote off to the side. He was so nervous it actually felt like he may jump out of his skin. He wanted to touch Sonny but, what is he doesn't want to be touched.

As the movie got underway Sonny reached over and took Will's hand. This simple action quieted his nerves tremendously. After the first few minutes of the movie he slid over closer to Sonny and let go of his hand.

Will ran the tip of his fingers up Sonny's arm and across his shoulder. He leaned a little more a pressed a kiss to the same spot on his shoulder, right on top of his clothes. He moved a little closer still. His chest was now pressed against Sonny's shoulder. He moved his lips just beyond the collar of Sonny's shirt and gave him an open mouthed kiss there. He can taste the saltiness of his skin, smell the subdues smell of his aftershave.

A little further up his neck Will's mouth opened again and his tongue flicked out to taste Sonny there. He felt Sonny's sharp intake of breath.

He backed off a little to be able to look into Sonny's eyes. He saw exactly what he is feeling radiating back to him. He shifted up off of the couch and maneuvered himself until he was straddled of Sonny's lap. One knee on each side of his legs.

Sonny's POV

Sonny moaned at the contact of Will against his very prominent excitement, as he shifted trying to make sure that Will would be comfortable.

He was trying to stay still,struggling to let Will take the lead. He wanted Will to show him how far he wanted this to go, but what he wanted to do was rip his clothes from him and show him how much he loves and wants him.

He watched Will's lips as they descended toward his. Will took his time, he kissed the edge of Sonny's mouth on one side and then the other, then he brushed their lips together. Sonny closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations.

After what seemed like forever Will settled his lips over Sonny's and he sighed into the kiss. Will touched his lips with his tongue and Sonny opened for him without reservations. Once Will touched their tongues together, the thin line of Sonny's control seemed to fray a little.

He found his hands in Wills hair. Holding his head still while he explored every recess of Will's hot mouth. Will Kissed him back with just as much fervor.

Sonny's hands found their way to Wills back, sliding under his shirt, pushing the material out of his way.

Will deepened the kiss even more… Sonny responded, pouring all of the love and adoration he felt into it. This kiss was intoxicating and all consuming.

In that moment he felt Will's hips grinding down onto his own, he wasn't sure if it was intentionally on Will's part of if it was an involuntary action due to the intensiveness of the kiss, but at anyrate he felt as if he was going to completely lose it. He was so aroused he felt as if he would lose it at the simplest touch.

Sonny whimpered at the loss of contact when Will ripped their mouths apart. He was just about to reach out and pull Will back to him, when he saw him reach for the bottom of his shirt. Sonny watched him all but rip the material over his head.

Sonny feasted his eyes on Will's torso. He was beautiful. His chest was strong and powerful. It took Sonny's breath away.

Sonny reached out and reverently touch Will. He ran his hands along his shoulders, allowing them to slide across, tracing his biceps, brushing his nipples and watching the way they hardened at the simple touch. Sonny grazed them again and again with his thumbs. He drug the tips of his fingers over Will's quivering stomach.

Will's POV

Will had been transfixed watching Sonny as he almost worshipped his chest with his hands and fingers. Will was trembling…. This was embarrassing…. He was on the verge of flying apart… Sonny had barely touched him. He isn't sure how much more he can take…

He reached down and tugged at the bottom of Sonny's shirt until he leaned up and allowed Will to pull it from his body.

Seeing Sonny's chest exposed to him, tightened every nerve in his body even more. Will licked his lips at the thought of touching Sonny everywhere…. He could not stop himself from leaning over and kissing Sonny's chest. He flicked out his tongue and brushed it over his nipple, first one and then the other. "Mmmmm" He hummed out against his chest.

It happened so quick that Will isn't exactly sure how it happened but he found himself on his back on the couch with Sonny over the top of him.

Sonny was attacking his neck, his tongue caressing him, licking his collar bone, his teeth grazing his skin, Sonny was sucking on his neck.

Sonny's pelvis was pressing into him. Rubbing them together through their clothes, creating a friction that had will panting, pleading….

"Sonny…. Please…. God.." Will chanted over and over. Will could not get Sonny close enough to him.

Somehow he managed to toe his shoes off and wrapped one leg around Sonny's ass. Opening up the space between his legs. Sonny settled into the new place, creating another kind of delicious friction. Willl tightened his leg around him and held on for dear life. The mere movements of Sonny's hips, combined with the magic that he was creating with his mouth had Will in a frenzy.

Sonny's POV

Oh God, when Will opened his legs, Sonny thought for sure he was going to lose it. He wanted to rip Will's clothes off and bury himself into his body… He wanted Will screaming out his name in pleasure.

The breathy moans and pleas that were coming from Will were like gasoline being through on an already raging inferno.

He had wanted to take his time with Will, to cherish him, worship his body, to go slow and let Will have the lead. He is not even sure… Is Will a top.. or a bottom? He has no idea. He is ready to admit to himself that even though he is versatile.. and he likes one just as much as he likes the other…. He really, REALLY wants to top Will. Hopefully in the next few minutes Will will give him a sign. He knows that Will sis going to be embarrassed if he comes right out and asks.

Sonny forces himself to back off of Will and sits up. He reached behind him and grabbed Will's leg, he moved it off of him so that he can sit back.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the bedroom?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded and sat up. Waiting for Sonny to get off of the couch first. Then he followed suit. Sonny grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Will was kissing him again before they ever got stopped beside the bed. Will's hands on his hips pulling him in close, running up his back… Will's mouth moved to his neck, kissing him there, taking his earlobe into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it.

Sonny reached between them and unbuttoned Will's pants… Shoving them from his hips. Leaving the underwear in place… holding on to the hope that he can restrain himself enough to let Will make the first move towards that last barrier.

Will followed Sonny's lead and unbuttoned and unzipped Sonny's jeans, pushing them over his hips and down to the floor. He saw Will looking at his body. More like devouring him with his eyes. Will's tongue crept out and caressed his lips as he examined him.

He pulled Will back to him gave him a quick, hard kiss on the lips before giving him a gentle push toward the bed.. Will sat down and then crawled backwards toward the top of the bed and Sonny followed him, stalking him like a leopard stalks his prey.

Sonny pressed him into the mattress and kisses him. Biting his bottom lip, nibbling on his chin. Will's hands are everywhere, touching his back, skimming his sides.

Sonny's hips bucked forward of their own accord when he felt that first shy touch, over his boxers. Really it was just a tentative touch of his hand. Just a glide over him. Almost as if Will wasn't sure exactly what to do. A fleeting touch and then he was gone.

Sonny grinded their hips together…

"Oh Yes! Sonny…" Will panted.

Sonny kisses a line down Will's chest. His mouth leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses in its wake.

Will's POV

Will physically jerks when he feels Sonny's tongue tracing the skin right above the band of his boxers. Sonny's fingers edging under the material, urging Will to raise his hips.

Sonny waited expectantly, but Will did not budge.. Sonny looked up at him.

Will could not hide the fear. He had a pensive look on his face..

"You don't want me to…?" Sonny whispered and Will could hear the fear of rejection radiating in his question.

Will groaned and covered his face with both hands…

"Really Horton… Really… you are a real jerk…" he said to himself… he was disgusted with his whole lack on control.

"I do…. Want that ….. a lot actually…. I am sorry…." "I won't be able to… I will….. ugh!" will stuttered

"OH!" Sonny said… Finally getting the point. "It's okay Will." He said as he kissed his way back up to his chest.

"I just want….. I want us to make love….. " Will said as his face turned 15 shades of red.

"Your wish is my command!" Sonny said saucily.

He reached over to the drawer and grabbed the supplies that he had stashed there this morning.

Will looked in his hands when he sat back up straight. Suddenly he was more nervous than he had been in his whole life.

Sonny's POV

He sat back up…. Supplies in hand, he looked at Will.

The energy in the room had changed. He said the nervousness written all over Will, the tenseness in his body.

Sonny thought about it for a second.. Will had still not given him any indication of what he liked. But Sonny had an idea of what it may be…. Some guys only liked to top… they didn't like to be penetrated… and Will maybe one of those guys. If that is what this is…. It may very well Kill Sonny… but maybe they can work on that later.

Will isn't talking…. So the only way he is going to find out is to ask.

"Will?" Sonny asked carefully… "Talk to me… " "It's okay.. whatever it is.."

"I'm fine Sonny…' he said Pulling on Sonny, trying to pull him back over the top of himself.

But Sonny held firm… "Here Will…" He said handing him the supplies. "it's okay baby, we can do whatever you want… However you want." He said trying to ease his mind.

Will shook his head and handed him the stuff back… "I want you to do it…" he said awkwardly.

"Oh.. sorry.." "I am not making this romantic am I?" "I thought you got nervous because you are a top.."

"Um… no…I mean….well… I don't really know." Will stammered.

Sonny's eyes widened… "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I've never…." Will said blushing furiously.

"You've never?" Sonny asked. "As in you have never bottomed?"

Will groaned loudly…. "As in I have never bottomed…. Or topped…." He whispered.

Sonny scrambled off of the bed…. "Never?" "Not at all?" He said shocked.

"Nope!" Will said on the verge of tears.

Sonny saw this sight and it broke his heart. He crawled back on the bed.

"Baby… I am so glad that you told me…. We can't do this today." He said

"What?" Will asked. "Why not?"

"Because your first time should be special!" "And I want to make that happen for you." Sonny said. "This is an amazing gift that you are giving me."

"That's really sweet Sonny…" Will said "But I want you now…like right now"

"Well too bad" Sonny said teasingly…. "But I am sure that we can find a way to take the edge off!" he whispered suggestively.

"Can we have our special night tomorrow?" Will asked hopefully.

"I will see what I can do…" Sonny said as he pushed Will back on the bed…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 10

What are the Chances? Part 10

Sonny's POV

"Thank you so much!" Sonny said before disconnecting the call. One more thing to check off my list he said… going over his mental notes. He had briefly considered making reservations at Chez Rouge and then dismissed the idea, because he was pretty sure that even though he doesn't know Will all that well yet, Chez Rouge is not really his thing.

He had racked his brain trying to come up with something romantic…. And had come up empty…. So finally he bit the bullet and called Alex. After A LOT of ribbing and teasing he had actually given Sonny a great idea. Romantic picnic in the park because that is where they first met… and Salem doesn't really have a lot of things to do on a Saturday night… but this one weekend there is a little fall festival going on in the square… not a lot but there are some interesting things to do and see and maybe Will would enjoy going there with him. Plans all settled he was finally satisfied.

Although it didn't really seem like a romantic date when he thought about it… It was at least better than just bringing him back to his apartment and basically molesting the guy on the couch. Besides he had something to say to Will that should at least make it a little more romantic and special.

He went over the checklist one more time. Picnic dinner… check, tickets for the fair…..check, dessert for home…..check. Okay he was good to go. He had ordered everything that the cook at the pub had suggested, when he called her to ask her to make it for him. Since she knew all of Will's favorite foods. And he had remembered to ask her to include a bowl of fruit salad and some whipped cream.

"I just wanted to tell you that Will is happier than I have ever seen him." She had said when he explained to her what he needed.

That had been nice to hear and he had made sure to let her know that he was just as happy with Will.

He picked up the phone and decided to call Will… instead of texting him. He wanted to hear his voice.

He dialed the number and after ringing a few times it went to voice mail. He left Will a message.

"Hey Will, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow so call me when you get this ok?"

After leaving the message he looked at the time. It was just after Eight O'clock. He realized that he had forgotten something. Since he usually ate breakfast on the fly… he had granola bars and frozen waffles..a few Pop tarts. But he intended for Will to spend the night tomorrow night and he wanted to cook him an amazing breakfast… so he is going to need breakfast food.

He decided to make a quick trip to the store. When he got back, he showered and was just about ready to head to bed, when the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Will calling.

"Hey You!" he answered.

"Hi!" Will answered. "Sorry I missed your call."

"No biggie..I just wanted to tell you not to make plans for tomorrow, I sort of made some for us."

"Oh?" Will asked.

"Yeah, hope that is okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, more than Okay!" Will said. "I can't wait!"

"So can you meet me at the park 4pm?" Sonny said.

"Yep.. Wouldn't miss it!" Will assured him.

"Great!" Sonny said. "Good night Babe!"

"Night Sonny" Will whispered.

Will's POV

He hit the end call button and stepped back into the pub. He had made the mistake of dropping by to pick up a snack on his way home from Sonny's and they had basically slapped an apron on him and put him to work.

Not that he had been a whole lot of help, he had been daydreaming about his amazing afternoon with Sonny all evening. Will had been upset at first because Sonny didn't want to make love with him today, but GOOD LORD did that boy ever know how to take the edge off…. As he called it.

His pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable just from the thought of it… Sonny's pefect lips wrapped….

"Earth to Will!" Jennifer said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Will said.

"Where were you just now?" Jennifer teased.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked… trying to feign ignorance.

"Well you have the goofiest look on your face…. AND you were moaning." She said poking him on the shoulder.

Will turned red. "Na huh" he said eyeing her.

"I swear!" she teased him again. "By the way I need a favor."

"What?" Will asked.

"I need you to cover my shift tomorrow night… I don't have a sitter."

"No Way!" Will said shaking his head… "I have a date!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep!" he answered her. "And I will not be answering my phone tomorrow either." "Also since it has calmed down in here, I am going home!" he said taking the apron off and handing it to her.

"Good Night!" "See you Monday!" He called.

"Whoa, hold up Mister!" "You are on the schedule to work Breakfast shift Sunday remember?" she said.

"Yeah, but I am not coming so you better find someone else!" He called as he walked out the door.

He went home and showered, hopping into bed just past eleven. His reasoning was that the sooner he got to bed, the sooner he would quit torturing himself with thoughts of Sonny and the quicker tomorrow would get here.

Sonny's POV

Sonny crawled into bed… he lay the phone on the table beside the bed and put his arms beneath his head. He closed his eyes and thought back on the afternoon.

How could he not have seen that Will was a virgin… the signs are all there. The nervousness, the tentative touches. But he had to give him credit, he sure knew what he wanted… and he had a pretty good idea of how to get it too. At least twice today Sonny had been ready to say to hell with it… and give in. He let the memory play back like a movie in his mind.

"_Maybe we can take the edge off…" he had said to Will pushing him onto his back. He crawled over him taking his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Will's hands began to roam Sonny's body, the soft barely there caresses causing Sonny's blood to drum through his veins. He took Will's hands in his own and pinned them to the bed. His mouth left Will's and traveled down his neck across his shoulder nibbling on the skin there. His tongue licking a hot trail down to his nipples, caressing them, nipping them with his teeth, rubbing his nose along the planes of his chest. Trying to memorize every line, every muscle. Continuing on to his stomach familiarizing himself with every contour of his six pack. Sucking little purplish bruises into existence. Will was thrashing beneath him, every time his name escapes Will's lips followed by a breathless moan… Sonny hardens a little more. He can already feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his throbbing erection. His tongue swirls around Will's navel and dips inside… causing Will's hips to buck.. he hooked his fingers in the sides of Will's boxers pulling and tugging until they are down past Will's knees and he is able to maneuver them the rest of the way off. Sonny had to take a minute to take in the beautiful sight of Will lying there with him, naked and flushed from excitement. His cock was standing at attention, the head glistening from the juices that had already escaped him. Unbeknownst to Sonny, Will had been observing him while he blatantly scrutinized every inch of Will's naked body. When Sonny's tongue peeked out to moisten his lips, he saw Will's abdomen muscles tighten, more liquid oozed from the head of Will's cock and dripped down. "God…..Sonny…." He heard Will's whispered plea. He raised his eyes to meet Will's. Will's eyes normally cobalt blue, were now the color of the sky just before a severe thunderstorm breaks, midnight blue with flecks of gray. "Will?" He asked. "Yes…. Please… yes.." Was the only answer he got in return. Sonny reached out and drew the pad of his index finger over Will gathering some of his essence on his finger. He brought the finger to his lips and licked it clean, moaning at the taste while holding Will's eyes captive with his own. "Jesus!" Will hollered. He raised his own hand up and wrapped it around himself. Sonny groaned out loud. Will touching himself was seriously one of the sexiest sights Sonny has ever seen. He reached out and grabbed Will's wrist… moving his hand. Will cried out in frustration. "Hmmmm" Sonny said as he replaced Will's hand with his own. Squeezing at the base…. He couldn't hold back any more, he took Will into his mouth, sliding down to his hand, back up again following with his hand. Swirling his tongue around Will. Creating a rhythm… Will's hips were jerking with each movement. His hands fisting and twisting in the sheets. Moan after moan falls from his lips. Every sound every movement sending waves of desire over Sonny. His own shorts wet, sticky, uncomfortable from the astounding amount of cum that was leaking from his engorged member. He was rock hard and aching. Will had him more turned on than he could ever remember being. Sonny could tell that Will was at his limit…. Every muscle in his body was taut, The cords in his neck standing out, his jaw clenched. One of Will's hands left the sheets and tangled in Sonny's hair, pulling at him, pushing, indecisive… "Sonny…. Gonna…Cum…" Will gasped above him…Sonny reached out blindly and grabbed Will's hand taking it in his own, he squeezed it. Trying to convey to Will that it is okay… Sonny added the smallest amount of pressure and suction to his effort and Will screamed out into the room…. As he emptied into Sonny's mouth. His heels digging into the bed, legs quivering. Sonny swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left…. Then he climber up beside Will and lay down. Taking care to keep the bottom halves of their bodies separated. He was painfully aroused and he ached to have Will touch him… but he knows that if his underwear come off… that last barrier there will be no way that he can stop himself. And he really really wants to make Will's first time memorable and special. He laid his hand on Will's chest, watching it rise and fall with every breath that Will takes. After about ten minutes Will's breathing was returning to a somewhat normal pattern. Sonny had spent the last ten minutes counting backwards from one hundred, trying to get his body under control… all to no avail. Will turned to face him. "WOW!" he said.. "Hmmmmm" Sonny answered.. Will scooted over next to him bringing their bodies in direct contact with one another. A look of embarrassment crossed his face. "Oh my God…" "I am soo sorry…" "You had me so out of it… " Will said reaching down and palming Sonny through the material… Sonny grabbed his wrist,, "Um… Will…. Wait.." "What? Why?" Will asked. " Umm it's just that…. I can't… I mean you can't…." sonny stammered. "Sonny, Yes I can…. I mean I know that I have never but…" Will said.. "No, I didn't mean that…" Sonny said…"I just mean that if my underwear comes off… I will not be able to control myself…" "I want you so much!" Sonny said. "I want you too…. Please…" Will said looking at Sonny with Wide pleading eyes. "No! Will… Special remember!" "Well at least let me help you…." Will said reaching for Sonny again. "It's okay Will… really!" Sonny protested. "That's silly… we are both adults…" Will said… Sonny just shook his head stubbornly. Will was quiet for a few minutes. "Fine!" He said.. "If I put my pants on… will you let me touch you?" Sonny thought about it for a second, the insistent aching and throbbing got the best of him. He nodded his head and Will jumped up and scrambled around trying to find his clothes. He put his underwear on and pulled his jeans on, but left them unbuttoned. He scurried back on the bed and grabbed a hold of Sonny's boxers pulling them down and tossing them away. He wrapped a hand around Sonny. Sonny's jaw clenched and one hand on Will's knee… He slid his hand up, grazing his thumb over the head spreading the new cum that was appearing, Finding his rhythm, discovering what Sonny liked… His hips jerking, he was bucking up into Will's hand… He reached up and jerked Will's head down to his, kissing him roughly, parting his lips, moaning loudly… He is too far gone. Will has brought him to the edge, the next flick of Will's wrist sends him over…. His seed spilling out Splattering on his stomach, his chest, covering Will's hand… When he broke away from the kiss Will's lips were cherry red and swollen. "WOW, That was intense." He whispered. "Sorry." Sonny said looking embarrassed…"It's just that seeing you, the effect that I had on you… had me already past my point of control." "I know… I could tell." Will whispered. He leaned down and kissed Sonny again, licking along his mouth…" Sonny felt his body reacting to the kiss… "UNFREAKING BELIEVEABLE!" he thought to himself, as he pushed Will back… "Okay… we need to get dressed." He said… "Like now!" "UUUGGHHH" Will groaned in frustration…. "Tomorrow baby…" Sonny said. "Promise?" Will asked… "Yes I promise!" Sonny said as he pushed himself off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. _

Sonny shifted on the bed, painfully aware of how aroused his trip down memory lane has him…. He thought about taking the edge off…. For himself… But somehow he knew that nothing short of burying himself in Will's welcoming body… Making Will his…. Is going to be enough….

"Tomorrow!" He promised himself.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 11

What are the chances? Part 11

Will's POV

Will woke up late…. It was already past 10am. All thanks to the very restless night of sleep he had gotten. He had thought that by going to be earlier, he could get away from the thoughts of Sonny that plagued his mind every second, instead Sonny had just invaded his dreams as well. He had woken up several times through the night…. Uncomfortable, aching, reaching out for Sonny, only to find himself alone in bed.

He got out of bed and stretched… He picked us his phone and looked at it. He had a text from Sonny. It had come in a few minutes after eight this morning.

"Morning Baby. Excited to see you today."

He quickly answered him with a message of his own.

"Sorry… Just waking up… Didn't get a lot of sleep last night! Can't wait to see you either!"

Then he went and grabbed some cereal from the cabinet and sat down at the table. As he ate he thought about his class schedule and the assignments that he had due. He wanted to make sure that he was caught up on everything. He wasn't planning on having anything distract him from Sonny for the rest of the weekend, if he had anything to say about it. He wanted to concentrate solely on Sonny.

He finished up his breakfast, and then got started on his assignments, working on them for the next couple of hours. When he finally allowed himself to look at the time again, it was nearly two O'clock. He had gotten most of his assignments out of the way. He closed the book and got up… stretching some more.

He decided to go ahead and start getting ready for his date. He showered, then took his time shaving. He went to the closet to find something to wear… "Decisions… Decisions…" he thought. He has some dressier Khaki pants but they are a little big on him…. And then he has his tight jeans… the one's that really show off his ass, and that is a plus. They are a little confining on a normal day, and Lord knows that this is not a normal day. He has been in a constant state of arousal since yesterday…. "What the hell…." He thought, deciding on the jeans. "A little bit of Uncomfortable-ness for the desired effect… won't kill him.

He picked out a shirt… it was light blue with darker blue and gray checks.. He slipped it on and buttoned it up. He looked in the mirror and was decently satisfied with how he looked.

He glanced at the time again… right at three O'clock. The park is a twenty minute walk from home… What the hell, he is just going to have to be early. He is ready to see Sonny.

Sonny's POV

Sonny had showered, shaved, changed clothes three times… and finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a polo. He made sure the apartment was nice and neat… everything in its place.

The Dinner he went and picked up from the pub was enough to feed an army. He had brought it back to the apartment and put some away for later. It was way more than they needed… and later after the fair they were sure to be hungry again. He packed the rest in the cooler and got it all ready to go.

He had the music he wanted loaded onto his Ipod.. it was about 30 songs that he had in a playlist… set on a loop to repeat. Although realistically he wondered if Will or himself for that matter would pay any attention….

It was just one of the things on Sonny's list… the things he wanted to do… that were terribly cliché'… but they sounded romantic anyway. He kept chiding himself about his cheesy list…

Sonny looked at his watch… 2:45pm… "Okay so time to go!" Sonny thought… "Don't want to be late!"

He grabbed the cooler and the blanket and set out for the park.

Once he was there, he spread the blanket and sat down. He was busy rehearsing what he wanted to say to Will today. He wanted it to be perfect… Will deserved to hear "The words" before giving himself to someone for the first time….. the VERY first time anyway…. And although he couldn't say it with complete honesty… he could say something very similar….

He was lost in thought… deep into his "Mental" conversation with Will, when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind. "Guess Who?" Said a female voice…..

After a couple of silly exaggerated answers…. Sonny said "Hey Abigail!"

She laughed and walked around to sit in front of him on the blanket…. "And just what is going on here?" she asked.

"I am waiting for my date!" Sonny said.

"A date huh?" Abigail said. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked

Neither of them had seen Will approaching

"That would be me!" Will said as he walked up…

Sonny jumped up.. "Hey Baby…" he said wrapping his arms around Will and pulling him close, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Baby this is…." Sonny started.

"Abigail Deveraux…. My cousin." Will finished for him.

"What?" Sonny asked with a stricken look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as Sonny turned pale…."Sonny?"

"Umm well…." Sonny started…. Not sure of what to say… his mind was racing… he was trying to keep from freaking totally out.

Abigail chuckled…. "I am Sonny's cousin too…" She revealed.

"NO!" Will said…. "That is not possible!"

Sonny's arms were still around Will, he let them drop and they fell to his sides… Will shuffled away from him, shoving his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Sonny watched him helplessly…. He wanted to go to him and promise that everything would be fine…. But he couldn't…

Abigail looked back and forth between the two of them and seen how distressed they both are… she decided to stop the torture and put their minds at ease.

"Guys…. Relax…. You are both my cousins…. On opposite sides." She said.

Sonny looked at Will, Will looked at Sonny…. The relief was evident in both of them.

Abigail got up…"Ok" She said… "I have caused enough trouble for one day." "Enjoy your night together."

She gave them both a hug before she walked off.

"Well!" Sonny said. "That wasn't how I wanted this date to start."

Will's POV

He took Sonny's hand. "It's fine!" he said pulling him down on the blanket.

"What do you have in there?" he said indicating the cooler.

"Dinner!" Sonny said and opening the cooler and started to pull out different containers, showing them to Will.

"No way!" Will said… "You have like every single one of my favorite foods." "How did you do this?" he asked.

"I had a lot of help!" "Actually I remembered that you said the cook from the pub helped you out with Breakfast on Wednesday…." "So I called and introduced myself and asked her to make our dinner…" "Complete with fruit salad he said… as he pulled the last container out."

"Oh!" Will said.

He and Sonny ate, and talked, shared things about themselves. They laughed and joked… fed each other bites of food and fruit.

Much later… when they were full… and most of the food was gone… Will watched Sonny pack the containers back into the cooler and sit it to the side.

Then he laid back on the blanket… pulling Sonny down to lay beside him. They lay side by side, holding hands while Will pointed out all the constellations that he knew… secretly proud that Sonny seemed impressed with his knowledge.

They talked more about family, Will could hear the love and adoration pouring out of Sonny as he talked about his family and how much they mean to him.

Sonny's POV

Sonny rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand.

He had a whole speech planned…. The moment he looked in to Will's Crystal blue eyes…. It all faded away… Sonny was left with one thought….. "My god he is beautiful!"

Unable to stop himself he leaned down and kissed Will's lips softly. He swam in the blue of his eyes…. While he tried desperately to remember what he had wanted to say.

"What is it?" Will asked

Sonny stayed quiet but answered Will with a shake of his head.

Will put a hand on the back of Sonny's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Sonny sighed when Will's mouth covered his…he was whole and complete… he is exactly where he is supposed to be.

Sonny quickly pulled back from the kiss.

"Hey!" Will complained.

"Sorry, Baby!" Sonny laughed… "I just remembered what I want to say."

"Okay!" Will said looking at Sonny curiously….

"Okay…. So don't laugh at me…." "I wanted to say that I know that we haven't known each other long… A week is a short time, and I guess I don't know you yet…. Not really" "But for this week you have been on my mind, in every single thought I have, You have been the reason for everything I do, the reason I exist." "When I am with you… life could not find a way to get any better…. When I am without you, I am counting the minutes till I am with you again…." "I am falling in love with you Will….." Sonny finished…

Will POV

He was stunned…. Completely taken by surprise… He had thought that it was too soon…. He had told himself that he was crazy for even thinking that this could be possible…

He reached both hands up to touch Sonny's face….

"Sonny…." He said.. with tears in his eyes…"That was the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me." "I feel the same way…. I feel like I can't breathe unless I am with you…. " "When we are together….. my whole world seems, perfect!" he finished .

Sonny met him in the middle for a kiss. It started sweet and slow… and turned into something more along the way…

All will knew is that one minute he was on his back and leaning up to kiss Sonny and the next moment, he had Sonny on his back, Will was straddled his waist. The kiss was more a fight for control… than a real kiss.

Will felt Sonny's hands on his ass… he was trying to get his hands into Will's back pockets… Will had noticed that sometimes Sonny does that when he is excited…..

"Damn Will…." "Did you paint these jeans on?" Sonny whined… giving up.

"Well not really… but what do you say we skip whatever else we were going to do…. And you can help me peel them off?" Will asked hopefully….

"You're on!" Sonny said jumping up…. Dislodging Will in his haste and dumping him his ass.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Ok guys…. I promise… it is coming… next chapter… I will do my best to have it for you guys by Wednesday night…. But I have to work late…. So we will see…. Thanks for reading and especially reviewing it really makes my day… and keeps me motivated to write ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

What are the Chances? Part 12

Will's POV

Will was still sitting on the blanket laughing as Sonny was tugging at the blanket trying to get it from underneath him.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked innocently.

"Um…. Yeah.." "You don't get to tell me that I can take you home and help you peel your pants off…." "And then, take your time….." Sonny growled at him.

Will kept sitting, raising an eyebrow at Sonny.

"Move it or lose it Babe…." Sonny warned.

Will finally took pity on him, and standing up and moving away from the blanket.

Sonny picked it up and folded it hap hazardly.

"Ready?" Sonny asked.

"Umm hmmm" Will said tangling their fingers together.

They walked hand in hand back Towards Sonny's apartment…. As they neared the entrance where they would have needed to turn for the festival…. Will couldn't help but tease Sonny.

"Sonny?" He asked.

"Yeah Baby?" Sonny answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the festival?" Will said…. "I love Cotton candy and pop corn."

Sonny stopped walking…. A mock look of outrage on his face… "Are you serious right now?" he asked..

"Will was trying to keep a straight face…. But seeing Sonny so adorably frustrated, made it hard.

"I'm over here lecturing myself, reminding myself that Tonight is supposed to be special…. And you are thinking about cotton candy and popcorn."

Will burst out laughing…"Honestly No…. But you are so cute… I couldn't resist teasing you…" He said.

Will laughed more when Sonny narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well guess what?" Sonny said. "The joke is on you." "We are going to the festival!" Sonny said pulling him towards the entrance.

They got almost to the gate and Will pulled him back… "Why don't we come back tomorrow?" He asked.

"What?" Sonny asked "But you want popcorn and cotton candy."

Will gets an idea…. He knows how to make Sonny change his mind.

He glanced around, people were coming and going, shuffling every which way…. No one seemed to be paying them any attention at all.

Will took the step that closed the space in between him and Sonny….

He gave him a quick kiss on the lips… trailing his lips across his lips across to the ear. He allowed his tongue to slip out and tease Sonny's ear lobe.

He heard the change in Sonny's breathing pattern. He pressed his body as close to Sonny's as possible. "I do want cotton candy and popcorn… and pumpkin spiced coffee, and maybe even a candied apple." He whispered. "But right now what I want more than all that is for you to take me home and peel these pants off of me….."

Sonny's POV

Hearing those words whispered in his ear, feeling Will's breath against his neck. Will's hands were on his hips. Will's body was molded to his, he could feel exactly how excited Will is.

"Oh God!" he groaned, grabbing Will's hands and pulling him off in the direction of the apartment.

He was trying to hurry but now force Will to run. As he walked, he reminded himself to turn the music on, and that he had gotten dessert for later…. But much later. He was as nervous as hell… He wanted to make this a night to remember to remember for Will.

When they got to the apartment, he opened to the door and pulled Will in with him.

Sonny turned around and pushed the door closed.

He pulled the Will close to him… rubbing their noses together before covering Will's lips brushing his tongue across the seam. Kissing him deeply when he opened to him.

"God" Sonny thought… Kissing Will is perfection… "I could just kiss him forever."

Will's hands began to roam, They had been on Sonny's hips, but now they slid up his chest, one under his shirt. Will's warm hand on him, ghosting over his stomach, trailing over his chest, his fingers finding his nipples, teasing one and then the other. The other hand continuing up his chest, around the back of Sonny's neck… his fingers disappearing into his hair.

Sonny sighed into Will's mouth, Will was continually moving closer and closer to him, he couldn't seem to get close enough, causing Sonny to back up so they kept their footing.

Eventually his back hit the door frame of the bedroom and he had to stop. He broke away from the kiss… resting his forehead against Wills. "Wow!" he said grinning at Will. "That was some kiss!"

"Ummm" Will hummed his agreement, before he pulled Sonny's mouth back to his. Sonny kissed him quickly and then pushed him back a little and started to unbutton Will's shirt.

He noticed that his hands were trembling as he worked the buttons free. His stomach was in knots.

Finally after what seemed to Sonny like an eternity he got the last button free. He reached up and brushed the shirt off of his shoulders…. Watching it slide down his arms, and flutter to the floor.

He touched Will on the collar bone, guiding the tip of his finger over the sensitive skin there. Continuing down a line in the center of his chest. Seeing Will shiver, he deviated from the center and ran his finger around and around first one nipple and then the other, brushing over them lightly. Watching them harden into little buds.

Sonny's gaze was fixated on Will's chest and stomach, the way Will's body responded to him, combined with his kisses…. has Sonny bordering on the edge of his control.

He leaned over and nuzzled his face into Will's neck, kissing the slope of skin there, licking his way to the collar bone and allowing his tongue to travel the same path his fingers had traveled moments ago.

Will's POV

Will head had dropped back, he couldn't contain the moan that escaped him.

His hands came up and buried themselves in Sonny's hair, holding him in place. His fingers tightening when he feels Sonny's tongue dip into his navel.

Flashbacks from yesterday pouring into his mind, A sudden tightening in his groin.

He used his grip on Sonny's hair to guide him back up towards his mouth.

When Sonny's face was in front of his face…. He looked into Sonny's eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes that are always warm and inviting have taken on a new hue.. They are darker than Will has ever seen them.. He can see the restraint that he is exercising.

He reached down and grasped the tail of Sonny's shirt pulling it upwards and over his head. Dropping it in the floor.

He took Sonny's hand and pulled him toward the bed.. When they got there, he pushed his shoulders until Sonny is stilling on the bed. Will stood between his legs, kissing him, pushing until Sonny is on his back and Will is lying over the top of him.

He brought his knees up beside Sonny, sitting up, straddling him. Looking down at him, Will nibbled at his own lip. Unsure of himself in this moment, but pushing the fear away.

Sonny's POV

Sonny allowed Will to guide him where he wanted him to go. He wanted Will to feel like he had control over what happens tonight.

He found himself on his back, will sitting astride his lap.

Will was so gorgeous that it took his break away. He watched Will with rapt attention, as Will pulled his bottom between his teeth, gnawing on it nervously.. he saw the questions and indecision warring in his eyes. He decided to help him out a little.

He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue….. "Will!" He said… "I need you to kiss me….. right now."

Will nodded and leaned down, he placed one hand on each side of Sonny's head. He brushed his lips with his tongue before settling his mouth over Sonny's. His tongue gliding over his bottom lip before slipping inside.

"MMMM" Sonny Moaned loudly into Will's mouth. Encouraging him… When he felt Will's hips grinding down into his.

He wrapped his arms around Will pulling him down until their bodies were flush against one another. Then rolled until he had Will beneath him. Will brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sonny's hips.

Sonny kissed him again and again. The kisses getting deeper and more uncoordinated, as Will continues to grind their hips together.

Sonny broke away from him and sat back on his knees between Wills legs He looked into Will's eyes as he unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans. He grabbed the waist band and tugged on them until finally he had them down around his ankles and he was able to kick them off.

Sonny grasped Will's foot in his hand and pulled Will's sock off, and then did the same for the other foot. Pressing a kiss to Wills ankle, trailing his nose up Will's leg… stopping to kiss and nibble here and there. When he got to the edge of Will's boxer briefs he felt the tremble in Will's body.

He grasped the briefs along the top and urged Will to raise up and help him, by lifting his hips. Once Will was naked , Sonny stood by the bed and quickly took off his own pants and underwear.

He opened the drawer of the bedside table and got what he needed…. Laying it on the bed.

He climbed back into bed with Will, crawling over to him, Will sat up and met his lips… opening his mouth over Sonny's and plunging his tongue inside. His hands no longer able to be still, He was touching Sonny everywhere. He ran his hand along Sonny's thigh, taking his cock in his hand, he wrapped his fingers around him, making a fist.

"Ummmm Will…." Sonny mumbled, "Not a good idea… Babe." He said as Will continued to stroke him, his hips were bucking involuntarily.

"I want you, Sonny…" Will whispered against his lips.

Sonny reached and groped around until he found the bottle of lube and the condom that he had put on the bed moments ago. He put them into Will's hands. "I'm already yours, Babe." He said.

Will looked down at his hands and then looked back up at Sonny.

Will's POV

He was having an internal debate…. He really wanted to make love to Sonny… But he wasn't sure that he would be able to make Sonny feel…. Well…. Good… He wanted Sonny to make love to him…. He wants both.

He brought the condom wrapper to his mouth with a shaky hand, and ripped it open with his teeth. Well aware that Sonny was watching every move that he made. Sonny's eyes darkened a little more.

Will held Sonny's eyes with his own, he reached for him….. "You first okay?" he asked…

Sonny's POV

His heart leapt into his throat as Will rolled the latex down his length. He couldn't force out any words so he nodded dumbly.

When Will had the condom in place he laid back onto the bed.

Sonny swallowed hard. He couldn't believe the amount of trust that Will had for him.

He grabbed the bottle of lube that had fallen forgotten out of Will's hand earlier, and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Keeping his eyes on Will's he gently pushed his legs a little further apart. "I am just going to get you ready for me…" he said softly. Watching for Will to acknowledge his statement.

When Will nodded his head, Sonny touched him softly running his finger around his entrance, that small touch alone had Will's ass rising up off of the bed.

"MMMM" He moaned.

Sonny continued, and slowly inserted one finger, he was met with scalding heat and resistance. He closed his eyes tightly breathing deeply, trying fiercely to get his body under his control.

As far as he knew he had never been anyone's first before. His body is completely out of control from the slightest touch.

Once Will began to move against his fingers, he inserted a second finger, moving them in and out slowly, watching Will as the different emotions played across his face.

"Please Sonny…. " Will whined Pressing back onto his fingers.

"Almost there Baby…" Sonny said adding the third finger, scissoring them open. Wincing as a brief look of pain crossed Will's face…. Sonny froze giving him time to adjust to the invasion.

He closed his eyes in the moment… A few more deep breaths….Will was so freaking tight…. He is not sure how he is going to last. He hears Will start to plead with him.

Will's POV

"Sonny…. I need….. Something…..I want…." He panted.

"I know Baby.." Sonny said as he positioned himself above Will. He guided himself to Will's entrance and began to push inside….

The pain was intense in that first couple of seconds. His hands came up to Sonny's Shoulders and his nails dug into the skin there.

Will was biting his lip to hold back the cry of pain threatening to erupt from him, but he couldn't stifle the whimper.

Sonny stilled above him, kissing Will softly all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Baby" he whispered.

Once the pain subsided Will began to move and squirm. Sonny took that as his cue to move.

Sonny began a slow rhythm. Slow, sensual strokes, holding back his own needs.

Will trailed his fingers up and down Sonny's back, down his sides, touching his chest, rubbing his nipples, gripping his hips.

He opened his eyes, looking at Sonny seeing, seeing a bead of blood that is dribbling on his lips, from where it was clamped between his teeth. Will reached up and gently pulled his lip to safety.

Will licked over Sonny's lips… slipping his tongue past them, tasting the metallic taste of Sonny's blood. He grasped Sonny's hips, urging him to go faster.

As nice as this feels, as good as having Sonny inside of him is… Will is frustrated…. He knows Sonny is holding back, he sees it in every tensed muscle in his body… he feels it in every tremor.

Will is running his hands up and down Sonny's back…. He remembers what it felt like when Sonny touched his entrance, So he runs his hands down Sonny's back, and keeps going until his fingers grazed Sonny there.

"Fuck!" Sonny's hips bucked forward. He reached for Will's hand…. "Will….. Babe…"

Sonny's POV

"Oh God!" Sonny thought, he closed his eyes. The need to pound into Will was nearly overwhelming right now…. "But what's special about that?" he thought crossly…. "Will deserves better than that!" "But Damn…. I wasn't prepared for how this was going to feel."

Even though It was killing him, he kept the pace slow. He tasted the metallic taste of blood from where he had bitten his lip.

He is concentrating so hard on not giving into what he wants, that he doesn't feel Will's hands trailing further down his back until… "Sweet Jesus!" Will's fingers brushed across his entrance.

"Fuck!" he said he said Sharply, reaching out blindly grabbing for Will's hand … "Will….. Baby…."

"What?" Will said. "Talk to me…"

"You just can't do that right now…. My control is barely hanging on…"Sonny said laying his forehead against Will's.

Will put one hand on each side of his face. "Sonny …. Please don't treat me like I will break…. I am not made of glass…. Don't hold back from me…." "This isn't going to be good for me unless it's good for you…" Will said, rotating his hips for good measure.

Sonny gasped… as Will wrapped his legs around him and began a rhythm of his own.

Sonny allowed himself to be carried away. He let go of his control. The pace was brutal and fast. The moans and gasps coming from Will were fueling the fire driving Sonny as he surged into Will over and over. He was close… so very close… he could feel Will clamping down around him.

He reached between them and took hold of him matching with his hip thrusts.

"Sonny …" Will screeched out. "Oh God!"

"Let go Will….." "Cum for me…." Sonny urged him.

Will tangled his hand into Sonny's hair jerking him down to kiss him. Moaning through his climax. Sonny felt the warm liquid hitting his stomach and chest.

Will was clamped down around him, milking his climax from him, as he emptied himself…. Everything he had been holding back.

He collapsed on top of Will. Lying there catching his breath..

After a couple of minutes he moved from over the top of Will… He took care of necessities, then went to the bathroom and came back with a warm cloth to take care of Will..

Later they lay together, cuddled up on the bed… Will had his lead laying on Sonny's chest.

"Sonny?" he said.

"Yeah Baby?" Sonny asked.

"That was beyond perfect!" Will said.

"Defiantly was!" Sonny agreed.

"One thing though?" Will said.

"What's that?" Sonny asked.

"I am ready to do it again!" Will said looking up at him…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. Chapter 13

What are the chances of that? Part 13

Sonny's POV

One statement from Will and his heart is racing. "Yeah?" Sonny asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Will answered.

"I'm game….but… your turn this time….. Okay?" "I want to feel you inside me….."

He watched as Will's face turned three different shades of embarrassed…. Before he nodded yes..

Will shifted until he was half on top of Sonny, and kissed him softly… "Hmmm." Will whispered… "You are like my perfect desert." He said.

"Oh My God!" Sonny said excitedly! "I completely forgot!" "I have your favorite desserts here!"

"You do?" Will asked….. "What do you have?"

"Well fruit and extra heavy whipped cream, came with our dinner… Which I know you love. " "But she was nice enough to tell me that if you really want to splurge you go to the bakery in the square and get the triple chocolate truffle cake."

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" Will said excitedly bouncing up and down. "You have some of that here?"

"Um… yeah!" Sonny said laughing. "Guess I should have said something earlier."

"I want it!" Will said.

"Right now?" Sonny asked rolling on top of him.

"Yeah!" Will said squirming around.

"Okay!" Sonny said begrudgingly…. "I guess it will give you energy." "Come on…." He said pulling on Will's hand.

They made their way into the kitchen…. Sonny got the cake from the refrigerator…. He sat it on the table and grabbed a couple plates. He handed Will the knife so that he could cut each of them a slice. He reached back in the fridge and pulled out the fruit and the whipped cream, and heaped some onto each plate…. More whipped cream than fruit.

"Oh wow!" Sonny said when he saw the huge slices of cake that Will had cut. "I am gonna have to buy new clothes…. If I eat all of this!"

Will grabbed them each a fork and picked up his plate…. "Nah!" "We will work the calories off somehow!" he said winking at Sonny.

Sonny grabbed his plate and followed Will back to the bedroom. They crawled to the center of the bed, and sat down.

Will took his first bite of cake. If the sound hadn't gotten him, the look of pure ecstasy on Will's face would have. ..

Every muscle in Sonny's body tightened, and he felt himself hardening at the sight.

Will's POV

Will took his first bite of cake. He loved this cake, it was literally like an orgasm in his mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" .God. he moaned…. His eyes rolled back in his head. "This is soooo good…" he said as he licked his lips.

He was teasing Sonny again, enjoying the feeling of power that rushed over him when he saw Sonny reacting to his blatant display.

He saw Sonny swallow hard. "Hmm Will…" he squeaked out…. "Can you cut that out please?"

"What?" Will asked innocently… dipping his finger into the huge pile of whipped cream, coating it and bringing it to his lips….. licking it off.

"That!" Sonny said.

"Hmmm still sticky…" Will said, inserting his finger into his mouth, pulling it out slowly, as he sucked the sweetness from it.

"You're such a tease." Sonny groaned.

"Nah!" Will said. … "Tease is a strong word…. Most people who are teases never follow through."

"Oh!" Sonny said widening his eyes… "So you are planning on following through huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Will said winking at him. "You have no idea what I am capable of!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he could have kicked himself. "What if he couldn't follow through with that promise?"

"Oh God!" Sonny groaned… "Eat faster!" he said.

Will started taking baby bites of his cake…. "It's too good to rush through though…." He complained.

"You're a brat Will!" Sonny said dipping his finger into his own whipped cream and then swiping at Will. He was aiming for his face but Will leaned back out of the way. Sonny still managed to smear it across his shoulder and neck.

"Oh you!" Will said laughing. He Swiped some of his whipped cream off of his own plate and lunged at Sonny, managing to rub it on his chest.

"Hey!" Sonny yelped…. Each of them grabbing more "Ammunition". They rolled around together on the bed… By the time they were out of breath both of them were covered in the sticky cream.

Will was on top of Sonny, chest to chest…. Cake and fruit forgotten. "Umm Sonny…. You have some whipped cream…" "…..here.." he said, leaning down and flicking out his tongue collecting the cream from his shoulder.

Sonny's POV

"Hmmmmm!" he groaned as Will licked ac path across his shoulder….

"And here…." He said continuing up the side of his neck… to his ear.

His stomach muscles tightened, and quivered when he heard Will growl in his ear…. "You are so damn sexy!"

Will licked along Sonny's neck

Sonny arched his neck giving Will more room.

Sonny couldn't keep his hands still…he grazed this fingers down Will's torso, sliding them over his ass, pulling him close.. He rubbed their hips together, their cocks gliding against one another, a delicious friction between them. Will is just as excited as he is.

He can feel Will leaking onto his leg, pre cum weeping out of him.

"Oh Will…" he whispered.

Will slid down a little more… licking over Sonny's chest. Dragging his teeth over one nipple and then the other. Drawing a moan from Sonny.

Sonny hooked a leg around Will. He used his weight to flip him over. He had Will under him… he attacked his chest, licking, nipping, sucking…. Grasping at him with his fingers massaging him.

The noises that were coming from Will were music to Sonny's ears, tightening his groin, bringing butterflies to his stomach.

Sonny was kissing his way down Will's stomach

Will's POV

"Oh No!" Will said, "You said it is my turn!"

"Yes!' Sonny said. "It is your turn… but I could…." He said waggling his eyebrows at Will.

"Nah Uh." "I won't last!" Will said. "Having your mouth on me feels too good."

"Hmmmm" Sonny moaned.

"Besides…. I want to taste you too." Will said.

He watched Sonny close his eyes…. "Jesus Will!" He gasped… you have no idea what hearing you say that does to me." Sonny said softly.

"Um Yeah!" "I think I do Sonny…" He said.

Sonny rolled over pulling Will back on top of him.

Will took total advantage of the position…. He began kissing his way down the middle of Sonny's chest.. forging a path with his fingers. Running his tongue down through the sexy line of hair leading him to Sonny's erection.

Letting Sonny brush alongside the underside of his jaw and chin, rubbing his cheek on him feeling the soft steel… He looked up and moistened his lips…. Wrapping his fingers around Sonny's base bringing the other hand up and cupping Sonny's balls, all before he touched him with his mouth.

Sonny was completely still beneath him, his muscles in short gasps, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

He leaned down and took Sonny into his mouth, touching the head tentatively with his tongue.

When Sonny's hips surged forward, he almost gagged when Sonny hit the back of his throat. He pulled back a little and reminded himself to relax….

His mouth slid back down, his lips touching the outer edge of his hand… he decided to try that little thing that Sonny did with his tongue…. Holding Sonny, adding pressure, sucking him….

He felt Sonny's hand wrap around the back of his neck…

Will looked up at him… Without taking his mouth off of him.

Sonny had maneuvered himself up onto his elbow… his eyes were hooded, his jaw clenched.

"Damn he is so sexy!" Will thought to himself.

The hand that Sonny had on the back of his neck, guiding him, showing him the rhythm that he liked….

After a couple of strokes of his mouth…. Will felt Sonny's hand in his hair.

Sonny tugged Will up toward his face….

"Sonny…" Will stuttered… "I'm not…. I mean… I wasn't….."

"I know Babe…. " Sonny said. "But I want you inside me… when I cum…." "Okay?"

"Oh!" Will said….. nodding.

He sat there looking at Sonny…..

"Will!" "Like today…. " Sonny laughed…. Handing him the bottle of lube.

Will took it and emptied some out on his fingers… he rubbed them together… Then looked at Sonny…. Sonny nodded his head and put his hand on Will's wrist, guiding his hand toward him…

Will brushed his fingers across Sonny's entrance…

"Yessssss Will!" Sonny hissed out.

Sonny's POV

Will's fingers touching him, so delicately… and uncertainly had Sonny going crazy.

He was already a quivering mess on the inside, from the feeling of Will's mouth on him.

Will was getting more and more comfortable. He felt Will's index finger dip inside of him. He pressed back against Will's hand, sliding his finger in a little more.

"More Will…" Sonny groaned… "Please."

Will complied adding a second finger, moving them in and out, angling them the way Sonny had done earlier with him.

"Now Will!" Sonny said.. "I am ready!"

Will reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Here Baby…." "let me help you…" he said taking it and helping Will get the condom on.

He added some lube to his hand and slid his hand around while applying the lube.. Squeezing, massaging….

"Sonny!" Will said…. "I'm too close… for that."

"Sorry, Babe!" he said.

Will pushed his shoulder, indicating that he wanted him to lie back.

Will lay over him… Sonny pulled his legs up as far as he could… giving Will plenty of room.

He felt Will push into him…. The feeling was freaking amazing.

" .GOD.!" Sonny said.

Will's POV

The moment he moved his hips forward, and pressed into Sonny's welcoming body, his life changed. He had never felt so complete in his whole life.

"Sonny!" he grunted…. "FUCK!

He had to still and try to gain some semblance of control, but when Sonny began to squirm, he started to move… pulling almost all the way out and sliding forward again.

"Yess Will!" "Like that!" Sonny breathed.

"Oh Damn…." Will said as he increased his speed.. "This feels so fucking good."

"Just don't stop Will!" Sonny pleaded… matching Will thrust for thrust.

Will felt like he was flying apart, Like he was going to burst into a million pieces.

"Sonny!" he gasped….biting his lip.

"Me too! Will!" Sonny said.

The friction of their bodies rubbing together, coupled with the feeling of Will hitting his special spot…. Without even trying.

Sonny felt Will's body tighten… he was trembling…. His mewls and groans pushing Sonny farther and farther toward his breaking point.

"I'm cuming Sonny!" "I'm sorry…" Will cried out.

"No…. let it go….. Will…" Sonny said…. "I want you to cum for me…"

He felt Will … he felt the warms spurts.

That was his undoing…. He gave himself over to the feelings building inside of him. The thick white streams emptying from him, slicking the skin between them.

Will continued to move until he and Sonny were completely spent…

He collapsed on him… breathing harshly…

Sonny's arms wrapped around him, holding him close, pulling him tightly to his chest.

They lay there waiting for their breathing to regulate.

After a few minutes Will lifted his head and looked at Sonny….

"That was fucking amazing!"

"Yeah!, Sure was!" Sonny agreed.

"So what's your favorite? Sonny asked. "Top or bottom?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Will suggestively.

"Hmmm!" Will said.

I think I am gonna need a lot more practice to figure that out!" Will said.

Sonny's eyebrows Shot up.

"You're going to be the death of me!" Sonny said laughing "But what a way to die!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. Chapter 14

What are the chances? Part 14

Sonny's POV

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked when he and Will were finally up and dressed….. well… for the second time this morning.

Will shrugged… "Doesn't matter to me!" he said wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist… smiling as he pulled him closer.

"Nope!" Sonny said….. Backing away from him.

"But Sonn…" Will whined… protesting.

"Will…. How can you possibly not be sore…" he asked.

"I am…. a little." Will conceded.

"That's what I thought… come on we are going out…. Before we end up back in bed…. Again…" Sonny said.

"You're no fun!" Will teased.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sonny said…. "Come on I wanna show off my boyfriend."

Secretly he was thrilled that Will seemed to prefer being in bed to any other alternative but the boy has to be seriously sore…. And just doesn't want to admit it….. besides there will be lots and lots and lots of time for that.

He grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out of the door. Sonny looked at his watch… Just after 2pm… Ugh the day is half over… he thought.

They strolled through the square hand in hand…. Laughing and talking about whatever came to mind. Until they came upon the newest addition to the square which is a little ice cream shop in the corner.

"Come on!" Will said as he pulled him in the door. Will marched up to the counter and ordered a double scoop of Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in and waffle cone. …" "What do you want Sonny?" He asked, pulling his wallet out.

Sonny laughed and shook his head… "We'll take two spoons please." He told the young man behind the counter.

Will shrugged his shoulders again and paid for the ice cream… Then accepted the cone and the spoons. They walked out of the shop and found a bench to sit on. Will handed Sonny and spoon and they both dug into the ice cream.

"So after this…. Do you want to see a movie?" Sonny asked.

"Sure!" Will said. "anything you want!"

"So… What movie do you want to see?" Sonny asked.

"You pick!" Will said.

Will's POV

An hour later they were standing outside of the theater, Will waited as Sonny paid for their tickets for the newest superhero movie…

Although it wouldn't have been his first choice…. Or his second… he is completely fine with Sonny's choice of movie. After all as long as he is with Sonny it doesn't matter to him…. They could watch commercials and trailers and it would all be fine. Besides Sonny would laugh if he knew that Will really wants to see the newest movie based on a Nicholas Sparks book.

Sonny grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the concession stand…. "Popcorn?" He asked Will looking at him expectantly.

"Ummm sure.." "If you want." Will said. "I am not really hungry." …he leaned close to Sonny's ear… "At least not for food." He added for only Sonny to hear.

"Ugh… Stop that!" Sonny said. "We are going to see a movie Mister…"

They found the theater and picked some seats.. Almost to the top and off to the side.

As the movie got underway Will couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing Sonny's hand, pulling it into his lap and lacing their fingers together.

Will did his best to pay attention to the movie. He watched in between glances at Sonny. He didn't want to get caught staring so his glances were quick and sidelong. That was until he found Sonny staring back at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." Sonny said " I just like looking at you."

"Come here!" Will whispered, crooking his finger at Sonny.

Sonny leaned toward Will, who brushed Sonny's lips with his own.

Sonny's POV

He sighed against Will's lips, and put his hand around the back of Will's neck, urging him closer, holding him still, kissing him, slotting their lips together. His tongue licking over Will's lips, enticing him to open up.

Lost in the kiss, he was completely shocked when the lights came up. They broke apart Dazed…. When he was kissing Will, time had no measure for him.

"Um…. We should go…" Will finally managed… "Back to your apartment… please.." he said.

"Come on Will….." Sonny said… "At least let me buy you dinner!"

They exited the theater into the crisp fall air and Sonny noticed that Will shivered. He pulled him closer and kept his arm around him.

"What time do you have to be at class or work… or whatever is on your agenda in the morning?" Sonny asked Will… hoping to get an idea of how the week is going to go.

"Well… class at 8am, and then working at the pub 11-4, lab at 5:30…. Home by 7pm." "What about you?" Will answered.

"Class at 8:30am, another at 11am, then study group at 6pm until about 8." Sonny replied.

"So… can we see each other at 8:30pm then?" Will asked.

"Are you sure that isn't too late?" Sonny said.

"Nope!" "Not at all!" Will answered him.

"Okay!" Sonny said.. "We have a date!"

Will's eyes sparkled as he looked at Sonny. "So what do you want to do now?" He said.

"Well you must be hungry, for real food…" He said "let's get something to eat."

They locked their hands together and began walking until they ended up in the food court… Sonny wanted a hamburger and Will got himself a container of Shrimp fried rice.

They sat down and began eating in companionable silence. A couple of minutes later, Alex and his date appeared at their table.

"Hey Bro…" "I just happened to spot the two of you and I wanted to ask you a quick question." Alex said.

"What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Julie and I were wondering if you and Will here want to double with us next Friday night?" Alex said… rocking back and forth on his heels.

"OH NO!" "Absolutely not!" Sonny said laughing.

"Why not?" Alex said, doing his best to look innocent.

"Because you will turn the night into a let's embarrass the hell out of Sonny and tell all of my embarrassing stories…. Hell you probably have even stolen all of mom's baby albums…" Sonny said.

"Would I do that?" Alex said trying to appear hurt…

"Hell yeah, you would." "and then you would expect me to sit up and sing Kumbaya with you!" he said laughing…. "Thanks… but No thanks…"

"Come on!" Alex said.

"Nope!" Sonny said standing firm.

"Okay how about we bet on it?" he insisted.

"What kind of bet?" Sonny hedged.

"What about this…. If I score more points than you on Friday, then you and Will double with us…. But If you score more points than me…. Then no hard feelings…" Alex said.

Sonny thought over that for a minute or two…. It seemed harmless enough… Sure he can Put Will out of his mind for a couple of hours…. He could even ask Will to come at the end of the game for their afternoon together.

"Sounds easy enough!" Sonny said "We both know that I am a better player than you any day!" He teased.

"Fine!" Alex said! "Shake on it?" he said sticking out a hand and waiting for Sonny to take it… "After all a deal is a deal, right?"

"Yes!" Sonny answered. "A deal is a deal." He shook hands with Alex.

After they shook hands. Alex turned his attention to Will. "How's it going Will?" He asked.

"Great!" Will said. "What about you?"

"Can't complain!" Alex said. "So do you play much football?"

"I played a little in high school!" Will answered.

"Is that right?" Alex asked. "Well in that case come dressed to play Friday, we are short one player this week." Alex said winking at Sonny.

"Ugh!" Sonny thought "I am going to Kill him. "

"That's cheating!" Sonny disputed…"You know that right?"

"Not at all!" Alex argued.."It is called having an advantage!" he said chuckling. "See you both on Friday!" he said as he hurried off.

"So you believe that?" Sonny asked as he watched Alex weave through the crowd tugging Julie along behind him.

Will smiled at Sonny. "No, I actually can not believe he asked me to play…" he said.. "but why is that cheating?"

"Because Babe…My brother knows good and well how distracted I am …. Even just having you there to watch… breaks my concentration. " Sonny answered.

"Ahh…. Well I promise to be on my best behavior." Will said solemnly.

Sonny smiled at him… "Thank's Babe… but you being out there running around and getting all hot and sweaty… Will be no picnic for me."

He saw the first appearance of the slight pink blush to Will's cheeks, as he dropped his head to hide it. "I could stay home, if you want…. He offered….

"Hell no!" Sonny said quickly. "I Don't want that at all!" "I need you to be with me!" …. "Who gives a damn about some stupid bet anyway!"

"Okay!" Will said, grinning at him.

"Just get ready to double with my brother!" Sonny said in resignation….

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Chapter 15

What are the chances? Part 15

Will's POV

Will was in a rush to get to the park. He is running late… again. This whole week has been off kilter for him. He has had study groups that just wouldn't end, homework coming out of his ears, he has worked 4 out of the last 5 days at the pub….

Sonny's schedule hasn't been much better…. They have managed to see each other twice this week for a grand total of about 30 minutes..

Will had already alerted everyone at the pub that he is not working the weekend…nor is he answering the phone. He looked at his watch… 11:15am. Well so far he is only 15 minutes late.. he thought as he darted into the entrance of the park. He looked around but didn't see Sonny anywhere.

He relaxed… "maybe Sonny is late too!" He thought as he dropped his backpack into the grass.

"Hey Man!" he heard a voice behind him… He turned around to see two guys that he has seen here several times.

"Oh Hey!" Will said. "What's up?"

"Hey, You're Will right?" the dark haired guy said.

"Yeah.. and you are?" Will asked.

"Oh sorry…. I'm Brad and this is Jayce, he said pointing to the blonde." "You're a friend of Sonny's right?"

"Yeah actually Sonny and I…" he started but Alex chose that moment to come running into the park.

"Hey Will!" "You made it!" he said. "Thanks!" "It's gonna really help my cause."

"Yeah, I made it… but I wouldn't count on Sonny going down without a fight." Will said grinning.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Alex said.. "Blah…blah….blah…"

Will laughed… "Where's Sonny?" he asked.

"Oh!" Alex said.. "I was supposed to tell you that he had to run something by one of his professors offices, and that he would be here asap."

"Oh Okay!" Will said.

A couple more guys came into the park and joined the group. Will was introduced to everyone.

Brad was now in front of Will talking a mile a minute, fidgeting nervously… laughing ridiculously at every single thing that Will said. Some of which could not even be perceived as funny.

Alex was hanging back watching the exchange… Will seemed to be totally comfortable and relaxed… poor guy had no idea that Brad is basically hanging on his every word. In fact it would be funny if it wasn't so embarrassing for Brad.

Sonny's POV

"He is being chatted up by Brad. Sonny has known Brad for a while…. He is a drifter…. Meaning that he drifts from guy to guy… all the time. He hasn't had a steady boyfriend in his entire life.

"Come on Sonny…. Will is smarter than that anyway…" "He would never fall for anything like that." Sonny comforted himself.

He shook it off and walked over … sliding his arms around Will… delivering a slow, sensuous kiss to his lips…. Parting Will's lips with his tongue sweeping it inside his mouth…. Exploring… and yes okay fine… he is big enough to admit it.. he is branding him, marking him as his own… making sure there are no questions.

He moaned aloud when Will's hands pulled him closer, one hand finding his hair and tangling in it. When their lips separated… "I missed you soo much baby." He whispered.

"Alright!" "Enough of that!" Alex said…. "Let's play ball.."

Sonny reluctantly let go of Will and walked off without a word to Brad.

The game got started and Sonny had come to the park determined to win the bet with Alex, so he and Will could stay home.. Hopefully to have a repeat performance of last week… But he is not only distracted by Will being in the game… But also by Brad… The guy is seriously on his nerves… touching Will at every chance…. Openly flirting with him… even after Sonny's no holes barred public display of affection.

Alex called Time out! "Sonny… man come here!" he said after Sonny has missed the last couple of passes all together.

"What?" Sonny asked… looking at Alex.

"What's wrong with you bro?" "Your game is way off." "I mean I knew that asking Will to play was going to throw you off…. I admit that… but not like this.." he said.

At the mention of Will's name Sonny's eyes darted around until they found him…

He was across from Sonny, shirt tail pulled up wiping his brow… showing off his very sexy abs… His muscles gleaming from the sweat and sun.

Sonny's eyes travelled to the ground… Where Brad was sitting… quite obviously enjoying the view.. He appeared to be talking to Will.. and although Sonny wasn't close enough to hear what was being said he knew that whatever it was… it must have been inappropriate. Will dropped his shirt back into place and put a hand to the back of his neck. Even from across the park Sonny could see the the tell tale pink stain on his cheeks.

Alex's POV

He had been waiting on Sonny to answer him, but after a moment of silence from Sonny, his eyes followed Sonny's gaze.

He was pretty much privy to the whole situation, he saw it all unfold… Then took a look at his brothers face. The contempt was plainly written across his face.

"Wow!" he thought "Sonny's jealous, I have never seen that before!" he thought to himself "He is usually so grounded and level headed."

"Son.. " He said.. "It's harmless…. You know Brad.."

Alex flinched when Sonny turned to him… "Fuck yeah! I know him… he is only ever after one one thing… and he doesn't take no for an answer!"

"Yes… But Will isn't going to fall for any of that… He is not going to give him the time of day…" Alex said… "Calm down!"

"If it was your girlfriend…. Would you just calm down?" Sonny asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex said… "You're in love with him aren't you?" looking at Sonny, waiting for an answer.

Sonny nodded…. "Yeah, I think so.." he said. "It's making me crazy… It's too soon…. What if I scare the hell out of him?" He whispered.

"Sonny…. I think that he feels the same way…." "You guys are so in sync with one another… and seem really really happy together."

"I need to just tell him the truth!" Sonny said.

"Oh Shit!" Alex whispered…

Sonny's eyes darted up to meet Alex's and then he turned his head to see what Alex was talking about…

Brad had his hands on Will!

Alex's quick reflexes come in handy as he reached out and snagged Sonny's arm before he had a chance to react.

"LET ME GO ALEX!" Sonny said… He is as mad as Alex has ever seen him before.

"OK!" "but think about this…. Sonny… the guy has no clue how good he looks, he is clueless to the fact that he is being flirted with…" "Don't embarrass him!..." Alex advised… "It won't end well for you!"

Will's POV

Will watched as Sonny and Alex walked to the other side of the field. He figured that Alex was going to use this opportunity to really rub it in to Sonny that he is losing the bet.

As cool as it was outside today, Will is still sweating and pulled to bottom of his shirt up to wipe his face off.

Brad was sitting on the ground in front of him rattling on and on and on about something… to be honest Will doesn't know what because he isn't listening to him. He is thinking about Sonny….about what he would rather be doing with him at home. He is imaging Sonny over him… taking him to the edge…. Which will admittedly be a short trip…. At least the first time…

"Will I ever get to the point where I don't feel like I am going to fly apart at his simplest touch?" Will questioned himself.

"Sonny is a lucky man!" Brad said.

"What?" Will asked… He has to stop daydreaming like this he thinks…

"I said Sonny is a lucky man… looks to me like he is getting a hell of a lot more than Dinner and a movie… if that look on your face is any indication… " Brad said… "Well that and those very faint scratch marks there on your sides…"

"Damn!" Will thought. "How could I have forgotten about them?" he dropped his shirt back into place, and could feel the heat of the blush creeping up his neck… tainting his cheeks.

"Wish they would hurry up…" Brad said as he got up off of the ground.

"Me too!" Will mumbled… as he stood there fidgeting around.

"So Will…" Brad said.. "This is not appropriate really, by most peoples standards…. But my friends… well they know me." He put his hands on Will's shoulders… letting them sit there for a few minutes while he remained silent…. Then he laughed…. And looked Will up and down… "I was just gonna say that if it doesn't work out with Sonny… then…"

Will stood there for a moment… not sure what to make of this… what he is supposed to say…He isn't even sure what he means… I mean after all the guy is supposed to be Sonny's friend… Shouldn't he….

He heard the rustle of the leaves, as Sonny approached.

"No worries there… Right Will?" Sonny said. "We are both in this for the long haul."

Will could hear the hard edge in Sonny's voice and he turned to him… and looked in his eyes.

"Absolutely!" Will agreed.

"Let's get this game over with so we can get back to my apartment…" "I'm sure we can find something to do" Sonny said winking at Will and running a finger down his chest… stopping at his navel.

"Oh God!" Will groaned…

"Hey Babe… Will you go tell Alex that we are ready to get this finished?" Sonny asked.

"Sure Honey!" Will said tasting the new word on his tongue… deciding that he likes it.

Sonny'S POV

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the sound of the endearment coming from Will. Wishing he had time to analyze it a little more.

He directed his attention back to Brad….

"let's get this game back on track…. Maybe you can try to actually catch the ball…" Brad joked.

"Just one thing!" Sonny said putting a hand on his chest as he attempted to get by him.

"Yeah?" Brad asked…

"I am just going to say this once!" Sonny warned… "Back the fuck off!"

"Listen Sonny…I don't know what…." Brad started.

"Save it!" Sonny interrupted him… "I know what you are doing.. what you are after…. And you won't get it!" "Leave him ALONE!" he growled.

Brad threw his hands up…. "Fine… Point taken!" he said.

Alex called for the game to resume and the rest of it passed in a blur for Sonny…. He lost the best with Alex of course… but that was the least of his problems…

As soon as Alex called the final point…. Sonny grabbed Will's hand and was dragging him toward the exit of the park….

"Wait Son… let me get my back pack…" Will said.

Once he had it in had… Sonny resumed his trek out of the park.

"Sonny….. Why are we in such a hurry?" Will asked…

"Because we need to talk about Brad!" Sonny said…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	16. Chapter 16

What are the Chances? Part 16

Sonny's POV

Sonny didn't stop pulling Will along behind him until they were at the apartment and the door was closed safely behind them.

He pulled Will to him and hugged him tightly. He wanted desperately to get a hold on his emotions. It was unreal how someone just flirting with Will had rattled his nerves.

Exactly when was it that Will became a necessity? He asked himself. He isn't exactly sure of the answer but he is completely 100% positive that Will is as essential to him as the air he breathes. The mere thought of Will with someone else makes him ill, he is shaking inside.

He tries to gather his thoughts enough to express to Will what is on his mind but he cannot come up with anything rational or intelligent to say. So instead he pulls him closer, holds his tighter….

Will's POV

As much as he is trying to hold it together, it is becoming difficult. Sonny is really starting to freak him out. He really doesn't understand what has him upset.

"Honey?" He said gently, trying to pull back from Sonny. "What's wrong?"

Sonny just held him tighter and shook his head… burying his face in the nook between Will's shoulder and neck.

Will decided to give him a little more time. He just wrapped both arms around him and held him in his arms.

Finally after what had to have been fifteen minutes or so Sonny's hold loosened a little, and Will was able to back off enough to get a look at Sonny's face.

There was a look in his eyes that Will has never seen there before….. It was unadulterated fear.

"Please Sonny.. talk to me." He said… "Whatever it is.." Will encouraged.

He took Sonny's hand and led him over to the couch… they sat down together. He watched as Sonny took a deep breath, and then shuttered a little.

Will was frightened of what Sonny was going to say.

Finally he began to talk. ..

"Will…. I'm sorry….. I mean I drug you away… What I mean is when we left the park… It's just… I wanted….You know…."

Sonny kept starting a sentence, only to stop and start over a different way. Will had to admit that he is getting confused.

He sat there waiting patiently for Sonny to collect his thoughts.

"What I mean is that today when Brad was hitting on you…. It really got to me, ya know…." Sonny said.

Will actually laughed out loud…. "What?" "Sonny…. What on earth are you talking about?" Will said.

"Will… Brad was totally flirting with you today… and if I hadn't been there he probably would have been all over you!" Sonny said.

"No baby… He wasn't hitting on me… or flirting with me….. He was offering support in case… you know we break up or something…." "But we don't have to worry…. That's not going to happen…" Will assured him… "So you can relax!" will said.

Sonny's next words threw him for a loop… Will felt like he had just brought about world peace…. Or at the very least won the lottery.

"Will…. The thing is that I am pretty sure that I can't function without you. I need you just like I need air to breathe and it scares the hell out of me." "I know it is early and that we haven't known each other long enough for that… but…"

Will reached up and put a hand over Sonny's mouth silencing him. "Son… Shut up a minute!" Will said.

Sonny fell silent and nodded his head.

Sonny's POV

He raised his eyes to meet Will's. Sonny's confidence was bolstered by the fact that Will looked accepting and not necessarily disgusted. He only saw acceptance and joy.

"Oh my God!" "I love you too Sonny, soo much!" "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to freak you out…. " Will said.

Once he heard those words it was like a weight had been lifted off of his heart.

He threw his arms around Will's neck, pulling him close… kissing him passionately… Pushing him onto his back pressing him into the couch.

Sonny sat on Will's lap and tugged his own shirt over his head. Then he grabbed the bottom of Will's pulling and tugging until he was able to work it off of Will.

He ran his hands along Will's chest and stomach, reaching for his belt.. unbuckling it. "I want you Will…. Right now!" he whispered as he worked on the button of Will's jeans.

He felt that he couldn't get close enough to Will in this moment, the emotional toll of the day pushing him to get as close as possible.

Having gotten the pants unbuttoned and unzipped… he leaned toward Will capturing his mouth in a scorching kiss. He maneuvered his way off of the couch without breaking the kiss. Grabbing Will's jeans at the legs working them down.

There was a loud knock at the door… Followed by Alex's voice… "You here Bro?"

Sonny broke the kiss… "Go Away!" he called loudly and started kissing down the column of Will's neck… kissing… licking…. Sucking at the pulse point there.

…..Another knock…. "I am not leaving Sonny…. You lost the bet remember… we have to plan tonights double date…"

"AGH!" Sonny growled… "Sorry baby…" He said as he pushed away from Will.

Without bothering to put a shirt on he started for the door. Will hurriedly pulled his pants back up and buttoned and zipped them. He was just pulling his shirt back on when Sonny swung the door open.

"Is this really necessary?" Sonny asked… "Couldn't you just text me the time and place?"

"Sorry.." Alex said. "I also wanted to check on you." " You and Will left the park in a huge hurry."

"Yeah, I know… We are fine.." Sonny said.

"Obviously so…" Alex smirked… "Guess I had the wrong idea about why you left the park…"

"What time and place Alex?" Sonny asked trying to get the conversation back on track… so he can get him out of there.

"Well the thing is that this isn't going to be just any other double date." "Julie has really been after me to meet my family and I promised her tonight!" Alex said.

"ON NO!" Sonny said…. "There is no way that I am subjecting Will to that yet!"

"Hold up!" Alex said…. "Neither would I!" " I am just hoping that meeting you and Will is going to pacify her for a bit." "I am not ready to introduce her to mom."

"Oh…. Okay…" Sonny said.

"So….. dinner and maybe out dancing?" Alex said.

"Sure.." Sonny said… "We could do that…. Right Will?"

"Sure!" Will answered. "We can do that… it sounds like fun!"

"Good…." Alex said. "How about 6pm for dinner?" "I was thinking that new little Italian restaurant they just opened up just outside of town… and then maybe the club…." he asked as he made his way toward the door.

Sonny looked at his watch… "You do realize that 6pm is two hours from now right?" he asked.

Alex was already at the door and had it open… "Yeah! Sorry man…" he said. "I don't usually cock block like that." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sonny shook his head… he turned to look at Will who was as read as a beet and having an incontrollable coughing fit.

"Sorry Baby.. sometimes he is an asshole." Sonny said.

Will's POV

Upon hearing Alex's departing line…Will almost choked on his own spit. He actually felt like he may die of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that baby… he is an asshole sometimes." Sonny said

Will shook his head.. "It's okay… I just wasn't expecting that!" he said.

Sonny gave him a grin and moved toward him. "So where were we?" he said… as he straddled Will and slid his hands under Will's shirt.

"Mmmmm" Will moaned… "As much as I would love to continue this…. You my sexy boyfriend just agreed that we will go to dinner and dancing with your brother and his girlfriend in less than two hours now." He said.

"Damn it!' Sonny said… "Well we could continue this in the shower and saver some time." He suggested hopefully.

"Well yes…." "We could if I had clothes to change into." Will said laughing at the pouty expression that had appeared on Sonny's face.

"Come on." "Go get your shower and get ready and I will run home and get ready and meet you back here at 5:45pm." "Okay?" Will said.

"How about I grab some clothes and we will both shower at your place?" Sonny asked.

Will contemplated for about 10 seconds… "DEAL!" he said.

Sonny grabbed what he needed and the hurried over to Will's apartment… As soon as they were through the door, Sonny was stripping… there was a fast growing pile of clothes in the floor.

As soon as he had kicked off his pants he turned and reached for Will's shirt, pulling it over his head. Kissing him deeply.

They made their way to the bathroom… kissing, touching, grabbing… all without breaking their kiss. Will reached in the shower blindly groping until he managed to get the shower turned on. He turned it to hot, pushing the curtain aside, he tugged Sonny into the shower, under the water.

Sonny pushed him against the wall. Will was drowning in the sensations that he was feeling… He felt as though he was on fire with every touch of Sonny's fingers, every brush of his lips.

Sonny flipped him around, allowing his hands to travel down Will's body, grasping his ass.

Will felt Sonny rubbing against him…. Somehow sensing that right now in this moment.. Sonny needs this… "Just do it Sonny…." He groaned. "Hurry!"

"No lube.." Sonny managed to say.

Will pushed away from the wall and turned to face Sonny, dislodging Sonny's hands from him…

Well then let me at least take care of you… Will said moving them around until Sonny was against the wall. Sliding down to his knees…

Sonny's POV

30 minutes later they are both rushing around the apartment trying to get dressed.. Sonny's cell rang and Sonny picked it up looking at the caller ID.

He pressed the answer key and said "Hey Alex… Yes I know we are late…. We are on the way."

He pressed the end call button and said "Let's go." As he looked at Will and saw that he only needed to button the last couple of buttons on his shirt.

When they were in the car and on the way, Sonny reached out and grabbed Will's hand.

"Thank you Baby…. For….everything." he said…."As soon as we get home it's your turn."

"Hmmmm" Will said…"Promises…. Promises…."

"I plan on making good on the promises I make!" "They will be reality Will…. Count on it." Sonny said. "I could always tell you exactly what I am going to do to you… if you want." He continued letting go of Will's hand and trailing a finger up his leg.

Will gasped and grabbed his hand…"Um No… I am already on the edge babe… let's just get through this date so we can get home." "Then you can show me!' Will squeaked.

"Deal!" Sonny said, mimicking Will's earlier sentiment.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you are all enjoying it. I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to one of my best friends MSARAHV for the picture that now accompanies my story. Pls take time to review… It is really appreciated and encourages me to write more. **


	17. Chapter 17

What are the Chances? Part 17

Sonny's POV

They arrived at the restaurant about 6:30pm and rushed inside.

"So sorry we are late!" Sonny apologized as he held a chair out for Will and waited for him to sit before he took his own seat beside him.

Formal introductions were made all around and then rambunctious conversation began around the table as they began to get to know each other.

"So.." Julie said, "How long have you guys been together?" she asked quietly looking at Sonny.

"Ummm… actually 2 weeks today." Sonny answered honestly. He reached over and took Will's hand in his own on top of the table.

"Wow!" "Really?" she asked… "You just seem so in love."

"Thank you." Sonny said. "We are actually."

Sonny looked across the table at Alex who just raised his eyebrows at the admission.

"That's really great!" Julie exclaimed.

Conversation flowed easily between them and they talked long past the time that dinner had been served and the dishes cleaned away.

"Ok… so on to the club for dancing?" Alex asked.

"Yes of course" Sonny answered.

Alex paid the bill and they left the bar in separate cars.

Once they were in the car Will looked over to Sonny.. "So I hope that you aren't disappointed tonight!" he said. "I am not much of a dancer… at least not in public." He said.

"Stop that Will!" He said… "All will be fine I promise." Sonny assured him.

"Okay… Just a warning.." Will said.

"Okay!" Sonny laughed.. "Consider me prepared."

Finally they were at the club. They walked in and looked around for Alex and Julie.

They spotted them in the back of the club… already at a table. Sonny grabbed Will's hand and pulled him in that direction.

When they got to the table… they each took a seat opposite Alex and Julie. The waitress sauntered over and asked for the order.. Alex ordered beer all around.

They sat back talking and laughing, Alex and Sonny sharing stories from their childhood and young adulthoods. Will and Julie were in stitches over their antics.

"Oh My God…. Your poor mother!" Julie said as she listened to a particularly funny… albeit horrific story from a parents perspective. "I can't wait to meet her!" she finished.

"Much, much, later…." Sonny advised her. "Trust me on that!" "I won't be introducing her to Will for at least a year." He laughed.

"Wow!" "Okay well no much longer to go… we have been dating almost 11 months now." Julie said.

"What?" Sonny said surprised… "You have been together for almost a year and I am just now meeting her…" He asked looking at Sonny… "What is up with that?"

More beers were delivered all around.

"Because my dear brother… I wasn't ready to introduce her to any of my crazy family yet." Alex said.

Will's POV

He sat at the table watching Sonny and Alex interact with each other. Grateful that he has such a wonderful relationship with his brother.

The waitress had come and gone at least four more times and Will being 19 years old… doesn't drink much… before meeting Sonny he had been 100% focused on his classes and he just wasn't the partying kind of guy…. Much to the disappointment of his friends. But none the less.. he certainly wasn't going to call attention to the fact that he is only 19… so he drinks the beers as they are placed in front of him. And to be honest he is feeling the buzz. His brain is already a bit fuzzy.

Will excuses himself and makes his way to the bathroom.. He uses the facilities and then splashes some cold water on his face… He isn't drunk… but he also recognizes that he is feeling very uninhibited right now.

He heads back to the table to find that Alex and Julie are gone….

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"They are dancing…" Sonny said. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure!" Will answered, grinning.

Sonny popped up and led him onto the dance floor. There was a slow song playing. He pulled Will into his arms and held him close.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, and Sonny settled his hands on Will's hips.

They swayed back and forth to the music, Will's fingers tangling in his hair, stroking through the locks at the base of his neck… He rested his head on Sonny's shoulder.

Turning his face toward Sonny's neck, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the skin just below Sonny's ear…. His tongue teasing the skin there.

"Hmmm" Sonny moaned and leaned his head back to give Will more room. His lips traveled up the underside of his jaw. Sonny's hands biting into his hips, moving down and pressing them together.

The song came to an end and Sonny reluctantly dropped his hands from Will's body as they separated. Sonny turned and led Will off of the dance floor.

When they reached the table, Alex already had another round of drinks ordered. They sat down and Will turned the bottle up… taking a long swig. He was feeling giddy on the inside and was more than a little surprised that he wasn't showing it on the outside.

The waitress reappeared at the table with four full shot glasses.. a bowl with four lime wedges and a salt shaker. She sat them down… "Enjoy!" she said walking away.

"What's this?" Will asked

"It's a tequila shot." Sonny said.

"You lick the salt, take the shot, then suck the lime." Sonny explained.

Will looked at him wide eyed.

"You up for it, Will?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Will answered.

"Here, I will show you!" Sonny said grabbing Will's hand and pulling it to him. He flipped his wrist over and brought it to his lips. His tongue slipped out and licked a hot path across the sensitive skin there. He held eye contact with Will as he sprinkled some salt along the moist skin, and brought it to his lips again, licking him slowly gathering the salt… then with his other hand he brought the liquid to his mouth and tossed it back in one swallow.. Then he grabbed the lime popping it into his mouth and sucking it greedily.

"Oh!" Will whispered… his gaze transfixed on Sonny's face… I….I…..could do that… he stammered.

He reached for the salt shaker and brought his wrist… the same one that Sonny had just released to his mouth.. He licked it quickly and sprinkled the salt on …. He licked his lips before bringing it back to his lips, covering his wrists with his mouth and licking the salt off… "Mmmmm" he said, as he picked up the shot glass and tossed the scorching liquid back. He reached for the lime slice but it was gone… Sonny held his hand up and brought the lime to Will's lips. Will took it and bit into it sucking the juice from it.

"Wow!" Will said… the tequila burned all the way down… and his head was defiantly buzzing now.

He jumped up…. "Let's dance!" he said to Sonny, the music pounding out of the speakers, Speaking to Will. His body moving to the beat before they had even made their way onto the dance floor.

Will turned and started to dance with Sonny.

Sonny's POV

Seeing the way Will's body moved to the music…. Was driving him crazy.

He pulled Will around and crowded in close behind him. His body molded against Will's, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Feeling Will's ass pressed tightly against him.

Will wriggled out of his grasp and turned around to face him, eyes closed, head thrown back, totally engrossed in the music. Sonny moved closer to him, fitting a leg in between Will's, dancing up on him, feeling himself brushing against Will's leg. Will following the same rhythm without missing a beat.

When the song ended Will threw himself into Sonny's arms. He attacked his lips, his chin, and neck… biting, sucking, licking, grinding their hips together.

Sonny was so lost in the onslaught of Wills affection he momentarily forgot that they were still on the dance floor.

A couple dancing there near them, bumped against them, bringing Sonny out of his stupor.

He pulled away from Will… "Come on Baby!" "We're in the way." He said as he pulled Will off of the dance floor, back towards the table.

Will pulled him to a stop before they made it back to Alex and Julie. "Sonny!" Will groaned… crowding in close to Sonny again. "Can we please go home now…" He asked.. "I can't wait to be alone with you.." "I want to touch you…. I want you touching me…. Please." He whispered.

"Oh God… Will." Sonny breathed… "Yes… just let me go pay our tab" he said while trying to corral Will's wondering hands.

He moved away and made his way over to the side of the table. He pulled out his wallet… "Sorry but we are about to head out…" Sonny said, dropping some money onto the table.

"Yeah, I figured…. With all the dry sex that was going on out on the dance floor." Alex quipped. "But I guess I won't complain since, I did interrupt you this afternoon.

"Well…. That's mighty big of you!" Sonny laughed.

Will cuddled up to his back wrapping his arms around Sonny, moving his hands from Sonny's chest towards his belt.

Sonny captured his hands again… "Hey Babe!" He said… "Are you about ready?"

"Yeah… I can't wait to get you home!" Will answered pulling his hands loose and running them across Sonny's chest again…

"Someone's an affectionate person when he has had one too many!" Alex commented.

Sonny laughed…. "He's fine!" "I am just not convinced that he had ever drank tequila before!" Sonny said.

"Come to think of it…. I never even asked if he drinks…. He has had tea each time we have had a meal together…" Sonny said thinking aloud…

Sonny was distracted by his thoughts…. Until he felt Will's hands slide to the promintent bulge in the front of his jeans…. "Sonny…. I wanna go home!" Will whined in his ear. "You have a promise to fulfill remember!" he said enticingly….

"Yeah Baby and a promise is a promise!" Sonny said as he lead him out of the bar.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	18. Chapter 18

What are the Chances? Part 18

Sonny's POV

He plucked the keys from Will's grasp as they walked to the car.

"Hey!" Will laughed… "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm driving Babe." He said. "You are in no shape to drive us anywhere."

"Fine!" Will said with an evil gleam in his eye.

Sonny momentarily wondered what that was all about but dismissed it as Will being tipsy.

He opened the passenger door for Will and waited while he climbed inside, then he shut the door behind him and hurried to the other side of the car. He slid behind the wheel and started the car.

He adjusted the mirrors and maneuvered out of the parking spot, then merged into the traffic.

Will twisted in his seat and unbuckled the seat belt that he had just fastened.

He scooted over close enough that Sonny could feel Will's breath on his neck.

"Sonny…" Will said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Sonny replied.

"I really like dancing with you!" Will said, leaning closer and running the tip of his nose up the side of Sonny's neck, then pulling his ear lobe into his mouth.

"Me too…" Sonny forced out…. "I mean ah…. I like dancing with you!" he tried again, reminding himself to breathe.

Will's hand left the emergency brake between the seats where it had been resting and found it's way to Sonny's knee.

"Will!" Sonny said breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" was all that Will could manage, his mouth and tongue were busy short circuiting his brain at the moment. Will was wreaking havoc on his senses.

"Come on Will!" Sonny pleaded.

Will's hand began to creep up Sonny's leg, his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

Will sank his teeth into the soft flesh on Sonny's shoulder… Sonny felt Will's warm breath through his shirt. Causing him to whimper.

"I want you Sonny!" Will moaned into his ear.

"Oh God!" Sonny said as he felt Will's hand massaging him through this pants. "Will…. Please Baby…." He said as he shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

Sonny was having trouble concentrating on the road.

Will shifted a little in his seat, bringing both hands to Sonny's lap, working at the button on his jeans.

"Whoa, Will….." Sonny said grabbing his hands… holding them… "Ummm Baby…. We are going to wreck…." "Look we are five minutes from the apartment!" he tried.

"But I want you now!" "Right Now!" Will grumbled.

"All good things come to those who wait, Will!" "Haven't you ever heard that?" Sonny asked.

"Yes! Exactly my point!" Will said coyly. "I wanna cum!" "Please Sonny…. Help me?" he asked. He was touching Sonny again, his hand expertly massaging him.

"Jesus, Will!" Sonny squeaked.

Sonny gratefully pulled into the parking lot at the apartment complex, taking the first available parking spot that he come to. He threw the car into park.

Sonny reached and grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt… pulling him closer. He seized his lips thrusting his tongue inside Will's mouth.

He reached down beside the seat looking for the button that moved the seat away from the steering wheel. He found it, moving the seat back with one hand and pulling Will roughly onto his lap with the other. Once the seat was back far enough he slid his hands under Will's shirt, his finger tips exploring him , biting into his side, creeping up and grazing over his abdomen… his fingers inching up and teasing first one nipple and then the other into tight buds.

Will squirmed on his lap… "Yes!" he moaned…. Twisting his head around, kissing Sonny on his neck, sucking on the supple skin there.

Will's POV

He was driven by the desire to have Sonny buried deep inside of himself, or to be buried deep within Sonny. He was aching and on the verge of pleading with him… At this particular moment… dignity holds no meaning for Will.

He pulled away from Sonny causing him to whimper, and rocked up onto his knee's…. crawling over the top of Sonny straddling him, one knee on each side of him.

Rubbing their raging erections together, his hips working to a rhythm that they could not hear, pushing, pulling at the same time. Will thrust his hands into Sonny's hair, tugging Sonny's mouth to his own. Kissing him, possessing him with his lips, branding him with his tongue.

Sonny's fingers were digging into the curve of his hips, pushing him, pulling him back…. Assisting him.

"I want you inside me now!" Will demanded as he reached between them unbuttoning Sonny's pants, his fingers finding the tab on Sonny's zipper.

Will was dangerously close to release and he hasn't touched Sonny yet.

A car horn sounded loudly in the distance, shattering the atmosphere in the car.

Sonny rested his forehead on Will's…. "Come on baby….. let's go inside." He panted.

Will looked around stunned that he had been so into the moment he hadn't even realized that they were still in the car….

He nodded and moved off of Sonny into his own seat.

He watched as Sonny straightened his clothes and stepped out of the car. Everything in Will's body now screaming in protest from the loss of contact.

Seconds later the passenger door opened and Sonny reached out a hand to him. Will took it and allowed himself to be led into the apartment building.

Once the door was closed behind them, Will pulled Sonny around, throwing his arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips, his tongue gliding across, asking for access and gaining it easily.

Sonny reached between them making quick work of the button's on Will's shirt, shoving it from his shoulders….

He whimpered when Sonny tore his mouth from Will's but sighed contentedly as he promptly turned his attention to Will's neck, the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

Will's hands found their way to his own pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, shoving them off. He toed his shoes off and kicked his pants to the side. Leaving them a pile on the floor.

He managed to get a hold of the front of Sonny's shirt using it as leverage to pull him to the bedroom… once they were standing by the bed Will looked into Sonny's eyes….. "Clothes…." He said…. "Off…. Take them off!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow at the order….. But rushed to follow it. Pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor….. unbuttoning his pants… pulling the zipped down and working them off of his hips. Once he had them down far enough he kicked them to the side.

He pulled Will to him, wrapping his arms around him, placing a kiss on his temple…. Holding him close….

Sonny's POV

"So….." Sonny whispered. "A promise is a promise!' he turned them around and pushed Will to a seated position at the edge of the bed, before he sank to his knees in front him. He wrapped his hand around Will's rigid length.

Sonny looked up into Will's eyes, licking his lips before he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Will, flicking his tongue across the head… savoring the taste of the juices that had escaped him.

Will raised a hand that had been fisted In the comforter on the bed and slid it into Sonny's hair. He welcomed the sting from the force of Will's fingers twisting, holding him, urging him to go faster.

Sonny could feel the tension mounting in Will, the trembling in his legs, Sonny couldn't resist adding a little more, more squeezing, more pressure, more swirls of the tongue. Will's hips began to move of their own accord. He was surging into Sonny's warm welcoming mouth.

"UGH!" Will cried out, using the grip on Sonny's hair he pulled Sonny's mouth away from him, gulping deep breaths of air into his lungs.

Sonny glanced at Will and saw his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his teeth sank into his bottom lip.

Sonny was more than a little confused…. "Will…. What… Why?" he whispered.

He watched as Will pryed his eyes open… Sonny could almost dive into the depths of those stormy blue eyes. … He waited patiently…. Or he tried to…. For Will to answer, but when Will still hadn't said anything after a couple minutes.. Sonny squeezed his leg.

"Will…. Babe?" He asked.

"I want to be inside you when I cum…" Will finally answered him. He could tell that Will was working with a very thin strand of control… and that it will not take much to snap that strand.

"Oh!" he said smiling.. he reached to the left and grabbed the bottle of lube and a foil wrapper… He lifted himself from his knees and crawled onto the bed….

"How do you want me?" he asked…. As it seemed to him that Will wanted to be the one in control.

Will looked at him for a moment, before he seemed to make a decision…. "Hands and knees" he whispered.

Those three words from Will set Sonny's blood racing through his veins…

He laid the supplies on the bed… and complied with Will's demand.

Will's POV

Will picked up the lube bottle and squeezed a fair amount out into his hand… rubbing it between his thumb and forfingers… placing a finger at the bottom of Sonny's spine and running it down between his cheeks, circling and teasing his entrance.

"Will!" Sonny moaned.

He pressed the tip of one finger into Sonny's tight entrance…. Sonny's hips bucked and he pushed back against him.

"Yesssssss…." He hissed.

Will leaned over him peppering kisses down his spine licking his way over to a hip bone, as he slowly added a second finger… stretching him, he sucked on his hip bone causing goose bumps to appear on his flesh.

Will curved his fingers, aiming for that one spot… realizing that he must have hit it when Sonny's body convulsed and he screamed out Will's name.

"Sometimes it pays to be overly observant!" Will silently congratulated himself.

"NOW… Will….. Please!' Sonny whispered.. Pushing backwards.

Will withdrew his fingers and grabbed more lube, coating himself generously…. Hissing at the feeling of his own fingers on him, smearing the lube down his length…. His skin hyper sensitized to each feeling.

He knows that he is not going to last and hopes that Sonny is as close as he is. He grabbed Sonny's hips and slid in… The sensation was new…. Everything felt crisper…. Different… he felt the sensations so much more acutely…. He couldn't stop himself from sliding out and pounding into Sonny again… and again… Sonny was meeting him…. Matching him…..

Will reached around and grabbed ahold of Sonny's cock… pumping it to the rhythm of their thrusts ….

Will was sobbing out Sonny's name…. He was freefalling into oblivion… and he could not hold back….

Sonny felt jet after jet of hot liquid filling him….. he let himself go… coming into Will's hand…. Covering the sheets….. screaming out Will's name…..

They continued until they were both spent and exhausted… Will pulled away from Sonny kissing his shoulder as he moved…. They lay together….. in the combined mess on the sheets catching their breath.

"Fuck!" Will whispered…. "How in the hell was that better than my first time…"

"Not sure Sonny said….. but honestly… it has never been that way for me!" Sonny said….

"Well then we have to make promises more often…." Will teased….

TO BE CONTINUED!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry guys it has been a busy few days for me. I am trying to work on getting ahead in writing again so that I can post more quickly.. hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I have been asked several times How long I plan on continuing this… and the answer is that as long as people are enjoying it… and I have fresh ideas I will continue. **

What are the chances? Part 19

Sonny's POV

"No Mom!" Sonny said with a frustrated sigh….

This was the third time in less than two weeks that they have had this same conversation and honestly he was over the whole thing. "Thank God Thanksgiving is less than a week away now." He thought.

Will watched as Sonny rolled his eyes, and made a pained face at him.

"I just said No, Mom… Can you please Drop it!" Sonny said. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

Will reached out and took Sonny's hand.

"Yes MOM!" Sonny said… "You are not listening to me…. I will see you on Thanksgiving… at some point in the day… I will just be alone." Sonny lamented, as he absently stroked Wills fingers with his thumb.

"Bye Mom!" Sonny said as he disconnected the call.

He pulled Will into his arms and rested his head on Wills shoulder for a minute before he looked into his eyes.

"What is that all about Babe?" Will asked.

"Oh just my mom… being my mom… trying to insist that I bring you over to meet the family on Thanksgiving." Sonny answered.

"Ahh…" Will said. "And you don't want to?" he whispered, averting his eyes and trying to appear unaffected.

"You know it has nothing to do with you right?" Sonny asked when he caught the cloudy look in Will's eyes.

"Yeah, of course!" Will said quietly, dipping his head down.

Sonny put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Babe…. I promise you…. It has nothing to do with you." Sonny said solemnly. "We… this…" he said indicating the two of them "is too new… for me to subject you to my family." "I am stingy and I still want you all to myself!"

"It's fine!" Will said. "I understand!"

"We could always go to your families Dinner if you want!" Sonny said… using good old fashioned reverse Psychology on Will.

"NO!" Will said quickly… "can't we just make our own dinner?" He asked. "We could even have dinner in bed if you want!"

"Yeah?" Sonny asked. "I like the way you think." He pulled Will to him and kissed him softly.

"So it is settled… You will cook for us and we will eat here together?" Sonny asked.

"Well…. It is settled that I will get us something to eat… and we will eat here." Will answered grinning.

"Okay!" Sonny said agreeably… "I have to go to my parents house for a bit… and I am sure that you need to make an appearance at yours.."

Will nodded his head in ascent.

"So let's meet here at 4pm?" Sonny asked.

"Great!" Will agreed.

"Now that we have that settled.." Sonny said. "What do you say we go get some hot chocolate and then go for a walk in the park, and they are having a tree lighting ceremony in the square tonight.

"Or…. We could order a pizza and stay here." Will said hopefully. "I don't want to get out of bed."

Sonny laughed "Seriously Will… We have spent almost two months in bed!"

Will arranged his face in an attractive pout. "Are you complaining?" he whined.

Sonny groaned… "Did the boy have any idea any freaking idea how sexy he is?" he thought.

"Nope… No complaints here!" he said. "But if we don't spend a little time outside of this apartment… people are gonna get the wrong idea."

"Who cares?" Will said laughing tugging Sonny back toward the bed.

"Come on Will…. Please?" Sonny said… "let's go out!"

"Fine!" Will said exasperated. "If it will make you happy Babe." "I would do anything to make you happy!" he whispered.

Sonny grinned and pulled Will toward the door…. Stopping when he looked back and realized that Will's shirt was still unbuttoned… He walked back to him and pulled his head down kissing him, running his tongue along Will's lips… slipping it inside, when he opened to him. He buttoned Will's shirt as he kissed him.

When they separated… Will chuckled,, "That's a change!" he said.

"What is?" Sonny asked innocently.

"You… dressing me, especially when kissing me like that!" Will said.

"Come on!" Sonny said…. Pulling him toward the door.

They left the apartment hand in hand…passing by the square and seeing the flurry of activity there as people rushed about getting ready for the tree lighting ceremony.

They went over to the coffee shop and was surprised to find a line that was almost out the door.

Will's POV

"Wow!" "What's going on here?" Will asked, "Before he heard a woman's voice in the front of the line… A voice that he recognized all too well, screeching at the poor barista about her latte. Will felt sorry for the young girl behind the counter…

"Oh My God!" He thought. "I have got to get Sonny out of here."

"Umm Sonny Babe… Let's just go.. we don't really need the hot chocolate." Will said.

"But it is Chilly outside." Sonny said.

"I'll keep you warm.." Will suggested.

"Well…. As tempting as that sounds, I think we may get arrested for public indecency." Sony said. "Besides this will only take a few more minutes… especially if this crazy woman at the front of the line will shut up and get out of the way."

"Ugh!" Will thought as his eyes darted to the front of the line… He could see his mom's blonde hair.. and her hands flying around… When she was pissed she always talks with her hands. He can see that she is totally engrossed in attacking the poor girl behind the counter, she hadn't even cast a single glance behind her. "She must have already had a bad day… she usually isn't this bad…" he thought.

Suddenly Will got an idea. "I'm going to the restroom." He said to Sonny.

"Okay… What do you want?" Sonny asked indicating the menu board.

"Just get me whatever you are having." Will said quietly as he hurried toward the back.

He ducked into the bathroom. Saying a silent prayer that they would get her coffee right and send her on her Un-Merry way asap. He needed her to get the hell out of the coffee shop.

He stayed in the bathroom for what seemed to be hours, but really amounted to about five minutes. Finally he cracked the door open and no longer heard screeching. He deemed it safe to go and find Sonny.

He walked into the seating area and was happy to see that Sonny was accepting two cups over the counter along with a small bag. He rushed over and took one of the cups from Sonny.

They walked out and headed through the archway that lead into the park. They strolled along until they found a bench to sit on. They sat down together.

Will took a sip of his cocoa…. "Mmmm.. What is this?" he asked.

"It's peppermint mocha" Sonny said..

"And what is in the bag?" Will asked.

"I got us a couple of Chocolate cake donuts.." he said. He held up the bag and Will promptly swiped it out of his hand. He greedily reached in and broke off a piece of one donut. He nibbled on the corner. "Mmmm sooo good." He moaned.

He took note as Sonny's eyes darkened….

His tongue flicked out nervously and caressed his lips. "Here…" he said as he held the cake to Sonny's lips.

His pulse sped up as Sonny's lips wrapped around the cake…. "His tongue brushing Will's fingers."

"Oh My God!" Sonny groaned. "You are soo right.. It is really good."

"Yeah!" Will whispered, as he brought his lips and licked off the extra crumbs..

Sonny watched Will's every move and could not bite back the little gasp that escaped his lips.

They continued like that until the donuts were all gone.

"Umm Will… you missed some he said as he pulled Will's hand to his mouth, he slowly licked each one of Will's fingers.

Will watched Sonny's ministrations to his hand and swallowed hard. He was working very hard to keep a tight rein on his hormones.

"And here…" Sonny whispered as he pulled Will closer and covered his lips. Asking for and receiving admittance. Tangling their tongues together.

"To hell with it!" Will thought… As he slid even closer to Sonny… Sliding his hand into Sonny's hair, angling his head a little more. Deepening the kiss… Drawing a moan from Sonny.

Sonny's hand found it's way under Will's shirt, raking across his stomach, sliding up his back…

"I told you we should have stayed home…" Will whispered when the came up for air.

"Hmmm?" Sonny asked, in a daze.

"Let's go home?" Will asked…

"Hmm what?" Sonny asked again.

Will laughed…. "Come on!" he said standing up, and pulling Sonny up… to lead him out of the park

Sonny's POV

As Will pulled him off of the bench he finally came to his senses..

He looked at his watch….. 6:45pm…

"Wait Will… I really want to go to the tree lighting ceremony!" Sonny said.

Will looked at him… "Are you serious?" He said.

"Yes…" Sonny said… "I am sorry, I really love Christmas… and the tree lighting is one of my favorite things since I was a kid."

"Will's eyes softened… "Fine… come on babe… let's go see the tree."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "Great!" he said.

Will pulled him toward the square…

"Hey Will… I need to make a phone call… I will catch up ok?" he said.

"Sure!" Will said as he walked on in front of Sonny.

Sonny dialed a number on his phone and waited for an answer.

"How close are you to being done he asked." As soon as there was an answer.

He listened to the answer…..

"That's perfect… I really appreciate this." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah… I know I owe you one….." he laughed… "God…. I know I am going to regret this… but yes anything that you want." "Thanks again Alex… just make sure you are gone in an hour!"

He pressed the disconnect call button and joined Will by the tree. He walked up and wound his arms around Will's waist. "Love you!" He whispered in his ear.

Will laid his head backwards onto Sonny's shoulder…. "love you too!" he said…

"I can't wait to get you home and show you how much…" Sonny answered…

"God! Sonny….. " Will whined… "Do we really have to stay for this? He asked."

"Yep…. Besides what are the chances of seeing another one this season?" Sonny asked.

"Ok!" Will said…. "But after this I am dragging you home!"

"Deal!" Sonny said… "But honestly You won't need to drag me anywhere…."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	20. Chapter 20

What are the Chances? Part 20

**A/N: When I started this chapter, I saw it going a different way in my mind…. But when my pencil hit the paper it took on a new direction. Sort of a life of its own, if that makes sense. So I apologize if this feels a little different, I just let it all pour out the way it wanted and in the end I was satisfied with the outcome. Hope you all like it. **

Will's POV

He is antsy and uncomfortable… and he could tell from his position leaning back against Sonny, touching him from shoulder to hip, that he is in the some condition. He could feel Sonny's hardness pressing against his ass.

Will was having a hard time believing that Sonny's love of Christmas is what is holding them here. But none the less Sonny wants to see this and he wants Sonny to be happy.

He was resting his head on Sonny's shoulder… he rolled his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Sonny's cheek. "Having a good time?" he asked.

He felt Sonny press up closer to his back. "Ummhmm.." he answered. "Are you?"

"Yes!" Will whispered as he trailed small kisses along Sonny's jaw.

They…. Well more appropriately Sonny watched the tree lighting while Will watched him.

As soon as it was over, Will twisted out of his arms and grabbed Sonny's hand… "Ready?" he asked.

Sonny couldn't hide his smirk.. "In a hurry Babe?" he asked.

Will stepped closer to Sonny, closing the space between them, he guided Sonny's hand down to the front of his jeans… "Oh yeah!" he answered.

"I see.." Sonny said. "We should really get home and take care of that!"

"Let's go!" Will said pulling him in the direction of the apartment building.

Sonny had his arm around Will and his hand tucked into Will's back pocket as they walked home. While Will's arm rested around his waist and his fingers grazed just above the waist band of his jeans.

Sonny's POV

When they arrived at the door of the apartment Sonny separated himself from Will.

He unlocked the door and swung it open, he held his breath waiting for Will's reaction.

Will stepped inside of the apartment and saw the entire room bathed in candlelight, soft music playing in the background… and there was a pizza box sitting in the middle of the table.

Will turned back to Sonny who was watching him from the doorway. "What?" "How?" "Sonny… you did this for me?"

Sonny loved the look on Will's face. He actually felt like he had won the lottery. "Alex helped me…" he said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Is this why you were so desperate to go out tonight?" Will asked.

"Guilty… " Sonny said. "Do you like it?"

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…" Will whispered. "Thank you!" he said as he kissed Sonny softly.

"Happy two month anniversary!" Sonny said leading Will to the table.

"Yum Pizza!" Will said rubbing his hands together.

He reached into the box and grabbed a slice, taking a bite before holding it up to Sonny's lips so that he could taste.

"Thanks Love!" Sonny said taking a small bite.

They shared the pizza and Sonny reached in the refrigerator grabbing them both a beer. They finished up eating and Will got up and went over and sat on Sonny's lap in his chair.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me." He said.

"I love you Will…" Sonny answered simply

Will's POV

Will got up and held a hand out to Sonny… "Dance with me?"

The moment that Sonny took his hand, he pulled him up and led him to the center of the living room. Will held him close as they swayed to the soft music… Will ran his hands absently up and down Sonny's back.

He was lost in thought, wondering how in the hell he had gotten so lucky, what he had done right in this life to deserve this extreme happiness. Whatever it was he would forever be grateful.

He held Sonny tighter, pulling him close as he could get…. "Sonny.."

"Yeah Babe?" Sonny said looking into Will's eyes.

"I…. I just want you to know I have never been this happy before." Will whispered shyly, "These last two months have been the best of my life!"

"Mine too Baby, Mine too!" Sonny said as he slid their lips together.

Will groaned at the contact…. He grabbed Sonny's hand and led him to the bedroom.

The bedroom was aglow with the same candlelight. The soft glow making Sonny's olive skin even more beautiful as Will revealed it inch by inch, removing Sonny's clothes… unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. He kissed Sonny everywhere there was exposed skin.

Trailing his hands over Sonny's skin… reveling in the feeling of the tremors that he felt within Sonny with his every touch.

Will was actually amazed that he was able to bring about these reactions from Sonny.

Will wanted to take his time tonight, he wanted to be able to show Sonny how much he meant to him and how deep his feelings ran.

He walked behind him… letting his fingers roam Sonny's naked back, trailing his lips across his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

The breathy way that Sonny moaned his name set Will's pulse racing.

He made his way back in front of Sonny reaching for the button closure of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, working them down his hips, kneeling on front of him, removing his shoes and socks, pulling the pants from his legs, pushing them out of the way.

He stood up slowly… drawing his fingertips up from Sonny's ankle, over his calve, barely grazing the inside of his thigh…

Finally he was standing face to face with Sonny, he put a hand on each side of his face, and brushed their lips together…. "Mmmm…" Will sighed against his lips… He pulled Sonny's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it soothing it with his tongue.

Sonny's POV

When he backed away from his lips… Sonny's skin seemed to be on hyper alert… The intimate feelings of Will's fingers found the buttons and began slipping them through the openings, not stopping until Will's shirt was open to him. The glow of the candles casting sexy shadows on his skin.

Sonny brought his fingers his fingers from just above the button of Will's pants up over his quivering abdomen, along his sides feeling Wills ribs beneath his fingers, lightly brushing his thumbs over Will's nipples. He licked his lips before putting his mouth on Will's chest, opening up and teasing his skin. Tasting the saltiness, the pure male essence that is Will.

He felt Will's hand come up and wrap around his neck, guiding his head to fit their mouths together. Will kissed him with a tenderness that he has never felt before. Conjuring feelings in Sonny that he was ill prepared for.

Unbidden and unwelcomed tears escaped his eyes, coursing down his cheeks. He pulled away from Will and quickly wiped his face…

He is very accustomed to losing control with Will. Will drives him to a place that he has never been before sexually… Unlike Will he wasn't totally without experience entering this relationship but Will showed him really quickly that things with him were going to be very different.

However Sonny wasn't prepared for this overwhelming need to be with Will every minute of every day… to protect him… to love him…. To shield him from any disappointment. If Will wanted the moon, Sonny knew without a doubt that he would move Heaven and Earth…. Hell he would sell his soul to the devil to make sure that he got it.

Will voice pulled him out of his revelation… "Sonny?" he asked unsure of what was happening.

"It's fine… Baby…. Everything is perfect.." he said.. "I think that I just realized to what extent, I love you." Sonny whispered, pulling Wills mouth to him and kissing him again, pouring all of his love into that one kiss.

Will's POV

He allowed Sonny the luxury of ending the kiss when he felt ready, he just returned all the love that he felt Sonny putting into that kiss.

When Sonny parted their lips Will looked into his eyes.

"Sonny… I'm not really good with words, I'm not always sure what the right thing to say is…" "This connection that we share… what I feel when I am with you…It scares the hell out of me… in a good way." "I don't just love you, I need you." Will said.

"WOW!" Sonny said.

"I just want to spend tonight showing you what you mean to me." Will said pulling Sonny into the bed with him.

They made love well into the night, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. Feeling that for tonight at least, the world only consists of the two of them.

Sonny's POV

Sonny had been lying awake long enough to see the dawn break, the early morning light shining through the window, casting a beautiful glow across Will's body. He held him while he slept sounding in his arms. Trailing his fingers across his arm, enjoying the feeling of having Will curled into him like there is no one that he trusts more.

Sonny watched as the sun climbed into the sky. He was still a little overwhelmed by the night. How in the hell is it even possible to feel as much as he does for this man.

The silence in the room, and Sonny's thoughts were both interrupted by the irritating ring of his cell phone…. It was the notification for a text message.

Will didn't even stir, so Sonny decided to ignore it. It couldn't be that important.

He goes back to his musings, remembering each touch, every kiss, the look on Will's face when he reached his climax.

Another irritating ring from the phone… indicating a second message.

"Ugh!" Sonny thought.

Will sighed in his sleep and Sonny froze…. Will cuddled closer to him.

He was as still as possible, he wasn't ready for Will to wake up quite yet, he was enjoying the feeling of Will half draped over his body. He isn't ready for reality to intrude on this moment.

Another ring…. A third message.

"Damn it…. Someone is persistent!" Sonny whispered to himself.

He carefully moved Will to the side and slid out of the bed.

He located his pants and retrieved his cell phone from the pocket, then padded naked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

When to coffee was brewing he opened up the message file and saw that all three messages were from Alex.

"I trust that you had an amazing night!"

"So I guess that there will never be a better time for me to say this."

"Julie and I will see You AND Will at Mom's for Thanksgiving…. Remember you owe me one… and you did promise….. anything that I wanted."

Sonny groaned aloud… "DAMN YOU ALEX!" he thought. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes, desperately trying to think of a way out of this mess…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	21. Chapter 21

What are the chances? Part 21

Will's POV

"Will, I am really, really sorry about this." Sonny apologized for what must have been the one hundredth time today alone.

"It's fine Babe.." Will said, keeping a smile plastered to his face and doing his best to hide the fact that he is insanely nervous. Nervous to the point that he was nauseous and was not sure at all how he was going to eat.

"No it's not, I should have known better than to ask Alex of all people for help." Sonny protested.

Will reached over and grabbed Sonny's hand "Hey…. It will be okay.." He promised with a calm that he doesn't feel.

"It's just that my family is loud and overbearing." Sonny said.

"Oh, Is that all?" Will said…."I deal with that all the time, so no worries…." He grinned at Sonny.

He held Sonny's hand for the remainder of the ride, stroking Sonny's fingers with his thumb.

Once they pulled up in front of the mansion, Will's eye grew wide… "This is where you grew up?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sonny said, "But it wasn't all fun and games."

"WOW!" "I grew up in a series of very small apartments, and I was passed back and forth between my parents all the time." Will whispered.

Sonny's POV

"Let's get this over with!" Sonny said… tucking away the information that Will had just entrusted to him. He would examine that a little later, when there was more time.

He and Will walked to the door, and instead of knocking he opened the door and let himself in, pulling Will behind him. He sent up a silent prayer that his family would not mortify him too bad today.

People, family that Sonny hasn't seen in a year or more were in abundance, gathered together in groups, catching up.

He spotted Alex about the same time that Alex spotted him. "Great Sonny, You're here!" he said loudly as he rushed over and picked Sonny up off of the ground in a bear hug… "I wasn't sure if you would come…" he said.

"Well I am only here because I am a man of my word… and basically I was forced to show up." He said crossly.

"Man…. That's terrible. I am so sorry that some heartless person did that to you." Alex said, trying to stifle a grin.

"Oh Shut up!" Sonny said… "And I am not staying all day, we have plans of our own…"

"You have to stay through dinner and the family gathering that follows." Alex said. "That's all." "Then you can go…." "By the way… Here comes mom!"

"Alex!" Sonny said exasperated.

"Sonny, I am so happy you decided to join us today." He heard as she came up behind him.

He turned and hugged her. "Hi, Mom!" he said.

"Hey Baby… it is so good to see you here." "And I see that you brought a guest after all." "Is this by chance the young man that I have been hearing so much about?"

Sonny extracted himself from her arms. "Mom, I would like for you to meet Will…" he said reaching for Will's hand, pulling him to his side.

"Hi Will, it is so nice to finally meet you." "I have heard a lot about you…." She said as she reached out to touch Will's hand. "I am Adrienne."

"Oh!" Will said. "I hope that it was at least good." He let go of Sonny's hand and took hold of his moms.

"Of course." Adrienne said. "Alex has done nothing but rave and rave and rave about this guy that has Sonny all love sick…" "He also says that you love Sonny the same way."

Sonny was mortified, and wanted to just melt into the floor…. He glanced at Will and saw his face flushed… "Yes, I do.." he heard Will whisper.

"Although I do have to wonder why Sonny hasn't mentioned you at all." Adrienne continued, fixing her gaze on Sonny….

"Well that would be because I wanted to protect him from moments like this…." Sonny said pointedly.

"What? Adrienne said… "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Nevermind Mom…." Sonny said shaking his head.

Justin walked up and joined his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sonny… what a pleasant surprise…. Your mother was fairly certain that you weren't going to make it." Justin said.

"Yeah… well…. You can thank Alex for this…" Sonny said "Dad, I would like for you to meet Will, my boyfriend." He said.

"Yes…. Hi…. Will." Justin said holding out his hand for Will to shake.

"We have heard a lot about you!" Justin said.

"Dad… not you too!" Sonny lamented.

Will shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Justin laughed. "Welcome to our home Will, feel free to visit anytime you like."

"Thank you Sir." Will said respectfully.

"Please, no sir…. Just call me Justin." The older man insisted.

"Okay then…. Of you guys are done embarrassing my guest… I am going to introduce him to uncle Victor and Aunt Maggie." Sonny said.

He guided Will away from his parents… "I am so sorry Baby." "I am seriously going to kill Alex for this."

"Sonny, it wasn't that bad…. Honestly" Will assured him.

"I'm glad Will….. I love you." Sonny said lying his palm against Wills face.

Will leaned his face into Sonny's touch… he got lost in his eyes and forgot where they were, allowing a low moan to escape his lips.

Sonny moved in closer and covered Will's lips with his own, he kissed him briefly not allowing himself the pleasure of exploring his mouth the way he wants.

"Sonny… Will…." "So happy to see you both here." Alex said putting a hand on each one of their shoulders, pulling them apart…

"Hey!" Will said cheerfully… While Sonny addressed him with irritation… "Alex!"

"Come on Sonny, You aren't still mad are you?" Alex pouted.

"You bet your ass I am." "You knew how I felt about this…and no one forced you to introduce Julie to the family before you were ready." Sonny growled.

"But you and Will are perfect for one another!" "And your relationship is already so strong." Alex said seriously. "Besides, I made mom promise not to embarrass you today."

"Great, Thanks!" Sonny said sarcastically. "That makes everything all better."

Alex grinned at Sonny. Completely unaffected by Sonny's attitude. "You are welcome man!"

Will's POV

He was grateful when the well dressed attendant stepped into the room and announced Dinner. Not that he was all that uncomfortable, but he sensed that Sonny was and he wanted this to be over with for him.

They made their way into the dining room and it didn't escape Will's notice that Sonny chose spots that were well away from his mom and dad.

Alex and Julie took the seats that were directly across from Will and Sonny. After a little musical chairs Adrienne had maneuvered the situation until she was on Julie's left side and Justin was in front of her, right beside Will.

Will has never before been to a dinner party that was this elaborate, sure his mother was married to one of the most recognizable man in this town, but thus far he has managed to weasel his way out of every invitation.

The dishes were all passed and everyone had their plates before them. Maggie asked that she be allowed to bless the food… and then after the prayer the dull roar of conversation began.

Will observed everyone around him, subtly. Justin engaged him in conversation once or twice but for the most part he left the conversation to his wife, who seemed to have no problems carrying the load.

There were a few well placed questions addressed to Will, but for the most part she seemed to be concentrating on Julie.

Will couldn't help feeling for her, the poor girl must have felt like she was preparing for the Spanish Inquisition, but to her credit she seemed to take it all in stride.

Which was more than he could say for Sonny. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Sonny seemed to be wound up tighter than an eight day clock.

He moved the hand that he had in his lap, to Sonny's thigh…. It was meant to be a gesture of reassurance.

Sonny was so startled he let his fork slip through his fingers and clatter to the table, striking the edge of his plate, producing a loud clanging on the china.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he blushed furiously. He grabbed Wills hand under the table, struggling not to look at Will.

He squeezed Sonny's hand, and relaxed when he felt Sonny squeeze his hand back, before he went back to picking at his food.

Once dinner was done and the plates removed, one of the servers came around to each person asking for their dessert selection. There were probably ten different choices. Will actually groaned out loud when he heard Sonny order fruit salad with extra whipped cream. His mind automatically transported him back in time. In the end he was too wrapped up in the memory to do anything but nod his head dumbly when the server asked if he would have the same.

Sonny's POV

Dessert was brought around, and Sonny was so busy watching Will dip the pieces of fruit into the heavy cream and bring them to his mouth, that he completely missed the question his mother asked him.

"Sonny?" Adrienne said again.

Sonny's voice was again laced with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, guess I wasn't listening." He said looking at her.

"Well that much is obvious." Adrienne commented. "I was asking how the two of you guys met." She said.

"Oh.. well Will and I met at the park, you know at one of those football games Alex and I play in on Fridays." Sonny answered.

Will's POV

"Oh." She said. "Do you play as well Will?"

"Sometimes…" Will answered, "but mostly I am a spectator."

"Well we have something in common." She said, "That is how Justin and I met back in college."

"Wow!" "That's really cool." He answered her.

"I assume you are a college student as well?" she pressed.

"Yes Ma'am." "I am an international business major." Will said.

"How interesting." she said "Sonny is majoring in business and his Uncle Victor does a lot of international business."

"That is very interesting…" Will said.

"If you don't mind me asking…. How old are you?" She asked.

"Oh not at all…" Will answered, "I am 19."

Alex had just taken a big gulp of his drink… and went into an uncontrollable a coughing fit…

"Alex, dear are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm good, Thanks." He answered.

Sonny directed his attention to his mom and asked about the upcoming Christmas plans. Then listened attentively as she prattled on and on.

People started to get up and move toward the sitting room. Adrienne got up to follow, turning her gushing to Julie.

Sonny's POV

As Sonny and Will got up Sonny said, "Will let me show you where the restroom is…." He led him up the stairs and down the corridor. He pulled him into a little powder room, Will found himself shoved against the door as soon as it was closed, Sonny pressed against Will, assaulting his mouth, plunging his tongue inside. He grinded their hips together, and shoved his hands under Will's shirt, his fingers biting into Will's sides.

When they finally separated, Will was breathless… "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was because you were driving me insane with your dessert…. All I could think of was the many many times that we have shared that same dessert." Sonny said resting his forehead on Will's.

"Oh!" Will said. "Me too Babe…"

"And…. Also because I think you just gave Alex a heart attack!" Sonny snickered.

"Why?" Will asked amused..

"Will… It never occurred to me to ask you age…" "But I kind of suspected that at the very least you haven't been out drinking much." Sonny said. "Alex on the other hand had no idea… and do you know how many times we have been out drinking together now."

"Oh…" Will said chuckling….. "I never thought about it again after that first night."

"You mean that first night that we went out dancing with them?" "When we did the tequila shots?" Sonny asked.

"Yep, that's the one…" Will said… "That was my liquid courage."

"For?" Sonny asked.

"I wanted to be more….. I don't know…. Confident… and less shy…" Will breathed against Sonny's lips.

"You were very…. Bossy that night .." Sonny said.

He was remembering that night… reliving every touch in his mind… Unconsciously pressing his body into Will's, pinning Will to door…. Seeking contact…. Friction…

Will was fighting against the need to strip both Sonny and himself of their clothes, he wanted to feel Sonny inside him…. He wanted relief from the sweet ache that had begun within him.

"Sonny…. Baby…" Will said grasping Sonny's hips and separating them. "We should get back downstairs."

"Later…" Sonny grunted against his neck, licking, kissing, sucking the skin there.

"Sonny….Your mom is going to be looking for us…" Will tried again.

"Don't care…." Sonny whispered, pulling the collar of Will's shirt aside… Moving to his shoulder….

"God… Sonny…." Will whined… "We need to get home."

In that moment it dawned on him how much he liked hearing that statement from Will.

"Home" While yes it was true that Will sleeps more at his apartment that he does at his own nowadays. And Sonny has slept over at Will's a couple of times…. But there has been no official mention of living together.

"Sonny…. Come on…. Home remember." Will whispered.

Sonny covered Will's lips again, forcing his tongue inside, kissing him with an unbridled passion, ravaging his mouth.

"Sonny…. Will….." "Where are you?" Alex called through the corridor.

Sonny wrenched his mouth from Will's… "Damn it!" he whispered harshly….

"Sonny…" A little louder now….

"What?" he called.

"It's time to come down stairs now…." Alex called.

"We'll be down stairs in a minute…" Sonny said.

"Okay, Hurry up…." Alex called… "You can continue with your child molesting later on…." He laughed.

"Oh Wow!" Will said "That's how it is going to be?"

"Appears so….. Come on Babe…." Sonny said straitening their clothes and opening the door.

He took Will's hand… "We are going to go and say good bye… and be on our way." Sonny said leading him back down stairs.

Once they were back in the sitting room, Sonny approached his parents…. But before he has a chance to say anything Alex stood up in the center of the room and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me…. Everyone… Now that Sonny and Will are here with us… I have something to confess to you all." "Julie and I have been dating for almost a year… I am sorry that I have brought her around before now…. But I really wanted her to stick around."

There was a collective chuckle around the room.

"Anyway I love her… and she has changed my life for the better, and I don't want to continue without attaching her life to mine permanently…." He dropped down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket… "Julie…. Baby… I love you so much… I can not imagine my life without you…. Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head, mumbling yes over and over again…. As he slid the ring on her finger.

The room erupted with congratulations, hugs and handshakes all around.

Alex made his way over to Sonny and Will…. "Sorry that I had to cash in my favor to get you here, but in this last few weeks you and your…. Ahem…. Young Romeo here have shown me what Love is….Observing you two has made me examine myself and my relationship with Julie, and admit to myself what I have suspected for a long time now, that this is far beyond anything that I have ever experienced, and I needed you here for this… it felt wrong to do it any other way.

Sonny hugged his as soon as he finished his little speech… "I am really happy for you Man…"

Then Will hugged him too…. "Congrats!"

Sonny and Will stayed for the toast and then excused themselves from the party.

They were climbing into the car when Will's cell started to ring.

"Ugh, It's my mom!" he said as he pressed the answer key.

"Hey Mom!" "What's up?" He asked.

He listened for a few minutes…. "Yes Mom… I will try…. Okay bye…." He said before he disconnected the call…

"Ugh she wants us to come over for dessert!" Will said grinning….

TO BE CONTINUED!


	22. Chapter 22

What are the chances? Part 22

Sonny's POV

"Dessert huh?" Sonny said, taking a quick peek at Will…..

"Yeah!" Will answered. "You wanna go?"

"Sure…." He answered grinning at Will. "May as well get all of the uncomfortable-ness over in the same day.

"Right!" Will said.

"You wanna tell me how to get there?" Sonny asked when Will got quiet.

"Oh yeah!" Will said, giving Sonny the directions he needed.

Sonny followed Will's instructions in silence. He spent the time reflecting back over the events of the morning. Wondering what the afternoon is going to bring.

Will has seemed as reluctant to introduce Sonny to his family, as Sonny was to take him to meet his. Except for Alex that is, Alex was as much a part of him, as anything could be, from the earliest that Sonny could remember He and Alex had been inseparable. Will has never talked about his family.

Sonny thought about it and was surprised to realize that he does not even know if Will has siblings or if he is an only child. He looked over at Will and opened his mouth to ask. The wistful look on Will's face stopped him, and he thought he would know soon enough anyway.

He studied Will for a brief moment as he sat in the passenger seat, starring straight ahead, picking at his nails, twisting his fingers, nervousness becoming plain on his face, and in his actions.

He reached out and put his hand on Will's knee, "It's going to be fine Babe." He promised.

Will looked over at him, and Sonny saw the look that he must have been wearing this morning reflecting back at him from the crystal blue depths of his eyes.

He squeezed Will's leg gently…. "I love you no matter…. You know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know…" Will said… "it's just that my family is dysfunctional, and they don't really care who is around to see it." he explained.

"Dysfunctional?" Sonny asked… Hoping Will elaborates… So he knows what to expect.

"Weill my mom and my stepdad mostly." Will continued. "My brothers and sisters are pretty normal."

"So you do have siblings?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah, Three of them… All younger." Will answered.

Will directed him into the next drive way and Sonny drove up the ridiculously long driveway and come to a stop in front of a house that was probably equal to the size of his Uncle Victors, where they had spent the morning.

Will's POV

They got out of the car and Sonny took Will's hand as they walked toward the door. Donny watched Will with surprise as he stepped up and rang the bell waiting to be granted access to the house.

The door opened and they were escorted into a large formal dining area where there were a bunch of people milling around and chatting with each other.

Will was quiet until Johnny, his younger brother spotted him. "Will!" he said as he flew across the room and launched himself into Will's arms.

"You're here Will…." Called two little girls as they raced across the room.

Sonny watched as Will caught the young boy and then knelt down pulling the little girls into a group hug.

"Hey guys!" he said… "I have missed you."

"We miss you too Will!" they all chorused… ."You never come to see us anymore." They whined.

"I know, and I am really sorry." Will said sincerely.

A tall shadow fell over them… Will extracted himself from the tangle of little arms and legs and stood up.

"William…." EJ addressed him. "Delightful to see you here, you have become quite the stranger; your mother will be thrilled that you decided to join us today."

"Hey EJ" Will said politely reaching behind him, grasping Sonny's hand and pulling him forward.. "I would like you to meet Sonny, my boyfriend." He said…

"Sonny, this is my moms' husband, EJ"

"Nice to meet you Sonny." EJ said cordially.

"You too Sir." Sonny said quietly.

Will cringed as he heard his mother before he saw her… she must be out in the foyer…. She was laying into someone…

"I am just here to pick Allie up for Lucas and then I will be on my way!" Will recognized his Grandma Kate's voice.

"Excuse me gentlemen." EJ said as he scooped Allie up from her place at Will's leg.

"Hi Sweetheart! Are you all ready to go and see your daddy?" he asked her as he nuzzled her neck and gave her just a little tickle on her rib cage. Carrying her toward the foyer.

Will followed behind him as he quietly observed the ease with which EJ handled the situation.

"Samantha… Will is here and he has brought a guess… I suggest you go and find them and make them feel welcome." He said to her in a tone that brokered no argument. Will was surprised to see his mother close her mouth and hurry off in the direction of the sitting room.

"Kate, you are looking lovely as always, you will of course understand if I don't invite you in." EJ said easily. "This is a family day that is meant to be celebrated" He set Allie on her feet and handed her an over night bag that was sitting on the chair. "Be a good girl and have a grand time with Grandma Kate and Daddy…." "Your mother and I will see you in a few days, Alright sweetheart?" he asked her.

Will's heart constricted as he saw Allie throw her small arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Before kissing his cheek and taking Kate's hand. He was at least happy to see that his siblings seem to be quite happy here.

Will turned to Sonny who was also taking in the whole scene before him. They made their way back into the dining room and waited for his mother to make another appearance.

When she finally entered the room her face lit up when she saw Will… She started over to them….

"Hey Will…" Sonny whispered… "Isn't she the lady from the coffee shop the other night?"

Will nodded quickly… as Sami reached them and threw her arms around Will… "I am very glad to see you here!" she said brightly.

"Hey Mom, I am glad to see you too!" Will said, hugging her back.

When he pulled away he reached out for Sonny again. "Mom this is Sonny." Will said. "He's my boyfriend."

"What?... When?... I mean how…. Will?" She shrieked…. Throwing her arms around Sonny, catching him off guard. "I am Sami by the way." She said excitedly.

Sonny hugged her back and then reclaimed Will's hand lacing their fingers together.

"You, Young man… have a lot of explaining to do." She scolded Will playfully… "Why am I just hearing about this?" "I want every detail…"

Sami looped an arm through Sonny's and lead him over to the table. EJ of course would sit at the head of the table and Sami to his right, so She placed Sonny on her right side and Will sighed as he pulled out the chair next to Sonny.

"Oh no, Will, Sit across from Sonny, I want to be able to talk to both of you at one time." She insisted.

He reluctantly went around the table and took the seat closest to Johnny, who was sitting directly beside EJ.

The servers came around with platters of prefilled plates, desserts that were befitting of the finest restaurants.

When the tray was in front of Will, his eyes went immediately to the Chocolate Truffle cake. "Mom is this…." he asked…

"Of course, Will it is your favorite…" "EJ picked it up this morning for you, they opened especially for him."

"Oh…" Will said… "Well thank you very much." He said to EJ.

The server set the plate down in front of Will and proceeded to Johnny who chose two desserts, with EJ'S permission of course.

Sonny looked at the tray as it was presented to him, he opted for a dish of creamy chocolate mouse with a healthy sized dollop of whipped cream on the top.

Sami peppered them with questions throughout the entire time that they were sitting there. She wanted to know when they met, how they met, how long they had been dating, she even practically asked if they were sleeping together.

Will had never been so mortified, his mind practically spinning with the speed in which she bounced from one question to the next.

Sonny's POV

Sonny answered her questions with relative ease. He was used to this kind of interrogation from his own mom, so this was not new territory for him.

He kept glancing at Will and giving him encouraging smiles, hoping that he was conveying that he was fine and not uncomfortable.

They finished the desserts with Sami still rambling off questions. When the plates had all been removed, Johnnie looked at EJ and asked to be excused from the table. When EJ nodded he jumped down and tugged on Will's arm, "Can you and Sonny come and see my new game?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know Buddy, it's getting late and we need to be going pretty soon." "Maybe next time okay?" Will answered.

Sonny saw the disappointment on Johnny's face.. "Will, I would actually love to see it... We have a little time right?" he asked.

Will looked at him with a surprised look, but he also seemed relieved. "Yeah, we have a little time!" he answered.

Sonny stood up and came around the table to join Will. "Lead the way Buddy..." He said.

Johnny grabbed Sonny's hand and then Will's and began dragging them toward the stairs.

The door bell rang just as they were passing the foyer, "You two go on ahead, I'll be right there." Will said dropping back to get the door.

Sonny allowed himself to be led up the stairs and down the corridor, until johnny pushed a door open and pulled Sonny inside.

Sonny looked around the boys room and smiled to himself. There was a variety of trophies around the room on various shelves, from every sport known to man. Pictures that he had drawn pinned to a peg board beside the little desk that he must do his homework at. There were also pictures of his family all around... group pictures, vacation pictures, silly pictures... but the one that captured his attention was the one that stood on the bedside table. It was a picture of Johnny and Will, from maybe two years back, Will was holding Johnny on his shoulders and Johnny was obviously cheering for someone. It was becoming more and more clear to Sonny that Johnny has a case of hero worship for his big brother. He knew how that felt... He made a mental note to ask Will if they could invite Johnny to play football with them sometime.

"Earth to Sonny..." Johnny said loudly.

"What?... Oh...Sorry!" Sonny said as he realized that Johnny was holding a game controller out to him... He took it and sat down in the game chair that Johnny pointed to.

The game began and they settled in to play...

After Johnny had beaten him not once, but twice... Sonny laughed... "I give up... Where is Will?" he said. "I think I need his help!" He looked over at Johnny to see that he is staring back at him somberly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Johnny asked him.

"Sure, ask me anything." Sonny said.

"I heard Will telling my daddy that you are his boyfriend." Johnny began.

"Yes, that's right." Sonny said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He has a pretty good idea where this conversation is headed and he is not comfortable with the thought of talking to someone else's child about sexuality issues.

"That means that you love him, Right?" Johnny asked.

"You bet I do!" Sonny answered without hesitation.

"Good!" Johnny said. "He looks happy today."

"You think so?" Sonny asked, unable to help himself. He was curious about what Johnny was thinking.

"Yep." Johnny said. "His eyes sparkle now." He said simply... "Thank you for making him happy again." Johnny whispered giving him a hug.

Sonny hugged him back, blinking back tears...

Will's POV

Will watched Sonny follow Johnny up the stairs and jogged over to the door.

He pulled it open and was surprised to find his Grandma Marlena there. "Hey Grandma!" He said allowing her in before enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi, my sweet boy!" she said. "I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"Oh!... Me either." Will said laughing.

"Well I am awfully glad that you are." She said.

"Me too!" Will said smiling at her.

Will led her toward the sitting room, where everyone was gathered. She grabbed his hand just before he opened the door. "Not so fast young man!" she said "Why don't we catch up for a minute or two, just me and you?" "Tell me what's new in your life."

"Nothings new really." He hedged, thinking that he isn't really lying.

"Ummmhmmm... okay then so What's responsible for this beautiful, radiant smile you are wearing, and the pep that I see in your step?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Grandma?" He asked, but he was unable to keep from grinning even wider.

"Nice try, but your feet are barely even touching the ground." "I know somethings going on... so come on... out with it." She said in her no non sense tone... the one she reserved for her patients.

Will was so busy teasing her that he did not hear Sami approaching them...

"Oh Hey Mom!" "That would be the new boyfriend, You have to get Will to introduce you, He is quite the hunk!" Sami said teasingly.

"Oh?" "And where is this young man?" Marlena asked.

"Upstairs playing video games with Johnny..." "Will has found himself a real keeper..." Sami said.

"Thanks Mom!" Will said. "He is amazing!"

"Well, in that case I can't wait to meet him!" Marlena said.

They stood there a few more minutes, And Will told the story again of how they met and how long they have been together, this time for Marlena's benefit.

He was finally able to make it upstairs after promising not to run out the back door without introducing Sonny to Marlena.

He made it to Johnny's room, the door was pushed up but not closed. He was just about to walk in when he heard Johnny's small voice, he sounded so serious, that Will froze hoping to hear what was on the little guy's mind.

"I heard Will tell my daddy that you are his boyfriend." Johnny said.

"Yes, that's right!" Sonny answered immediately, but Will could hear the caution in his voice.

"That means you love him right?" Johnny continued...

"Oh my God" Will thought, "What in the world is getting at?"

"You bet I do!" Another immediate response from Sonny.

"Good!" Johnny said... "He looks happy today."

Wills heart melted a little, It was nice to know that his little brother was looking out for him... On the other hand though, he thought... "Am I seriously walking around with a fool in love sign posted on my back... Geez..."

"You think so?" Sonny asked.

"Wait..." Will thought... "Maybe I'm not wearing a sign.. Does Sony seriously not know that I am head over heels in love with him?"

"Yep..." Johnny answered matter of factly. "His eyes sparkle now!" "Thank you for making him happy again.."

The room was silent, Will took the opportunity to push the door open and walk in before Sonny had time to start asking questions about the "Again" part of that statement.

"What did I miss?" He asked them.

"Nothing!" Johnny and Sonny answered together.

"Will didn't really want to talk about it either, so he pretended that he didn't hear the conversation and jumped right into a game with Johnny.

He and Sonny played games with Johnny for another hour before they made their way down stairs. Will was sort of sad to hear that Marlena had been called away on a patient emergency, She had left word with Sami that she would be seeing him really soon.

They said their good byes and left for home. Once they were in the car and one the way back to Sonny's apartment, Will settled back in the seat and thought back on the day. All in all it had been an almost perfect day.

"Hey Will?" Sonny said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?" Will asked.

"Would it be okay with you if we invite Johnny to play football with us tomorrow?" he asked.

Will looked at him in wide eyed amazement. "Johnny will love that!" he said. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" He asked.

"No, but maybe you can show me when we get home?" Sonny suggested...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	23. Chapter 23

What are the chances? Part 22

Sonny's POV

Sonny lay there in the bed with Will snuggled into his side. Will's head is pillowed on his chest and he is bathed in the early morning light that is filtering in through the window. Sonny knows that Will is still asleep by the easy rhythm of his breathing.

As far as he is concerned yesterday was an amazing day success. Neither one of the had been embarrassed beyond the point of recovery, and they had been to two family gatherings.

The conversation that he had with Johnny kept replaying over and over in his mind. "Thank you for making my brother happy… again." Had Will been unhappy before they had met? The idea of anyone hurting Will or making him sad or feel anything but Joy just made Sonny cringe. But then again on the other hand, that had freed Will up to be happy with him and he couldn't help but feel a little selfish happiness for that.

He was undecided, torn in what to do. On one had he wants to ask him about it, and on the other he doesn't want to ask and make him uncomfortable. He hasn't asked Will a lot about his past, especially after finding out that he was Will's first he assumed that there wasn't a lot to tell actually.

With Thanksgiving over and Christmas well on its way… Sonny's thoughts turned toward gifts, he had been toying with an idea for a few days now, he didn't want to give him a gift that was too forward but he also felt that they are waay beyond the cologne and tie kind of gifts that people normally give, and gift cards are highly impersonal.

Will began to stir in his arms, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Sonny pulled him closer, held him tighter, kissing him gently on the forehead.

He settled back down, his breathing returning to that easy pattern. Sonny isn't quite ready to break the peacefulness of the morning, this has very quickly become one of his favorite times of the day.

He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of Will in his arms.

Will's POV

He stirred against Sonny, completely unable to hold in the sigh that escaped his lips. He is curled up with Sonny, his head resting on his chest. Right now…. In this moment…. ALL is right in his world.

There is no better feeling in the world, than waking up here, in Sonny's arms. Blanketed in his warmth and surrounded by his love.

He thought back over yesterday, over all he was happy with the day. It went well, and no one died from embarrassment, which is always a plus.

Today they are playing football with the guys. Sonny had called and asked Johnny to come along last night. He was so excited that Will is sure he didn't sleep at all last night. In fact he is probably up and dressed and possibly even waiting in the driveway.

"Mmmmm" he said kissing Sonny on the chest. "Morning Babe" he said looking up at him.

Sonny met his eyes…."Morning" he grinned.

Will moved up enough to press their lips together, pulling away after a brief moment.

"How did you sleep?" Sonny asked.

"Like a baby." Will answered "I always do with you."

"Well… you were pretty tired last night." Sonny teased him.

"Whose fault was that?" Will teased him right back.

"Mine… and proud of it." Sonny said maneuvering Will's body on top of him. "Mmmm" he hummed as Will settled between his legs.

"Will crossed his arms on Sonny's chest and laid his chin on his arms….. "Thanks for inviting Johnny to play football with us today Babe…." He said.. "I know he is going to have the best time."

"We are too Will, I really like your brother." Sonny said. "And your sister too."

"They like you too Sonny!" Will whispered.

He looked at the clock…. "Hmm It's about 8… how about we get a shower and then go get him and take him out for breakfast?" Will asked.

"Sure!" Sonny agreed…"But we really should conserve water and shower together."

"Oh absolutely… you ready my mind…." Will laughed crawling from the bed and walking to the bathroom…. Sonny followed close on his heels.

He walked up behind Will and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him back against him, kissing the back of his neck.

Will closed his eyes, leaning back against Sonny…. Humming his contentment. "I love you Sonny" he sighed.

"Love you too Baby." Sonny whispered back to him, turning Will in his arms , kissing him soundly on the lips.

Somehow they managed to make it into the shower without breaking the kiss, but jumped apart when Sonny managed to get the shower turned on and they were doused with ice cold water.

Will screamed and cowered behind Sonny while he adjusted the water temperature.

"Sorry." Sonny apologized, looking contrite…

"I am freezing now." Will whined…

"Come here Babe." Sonny said positioning him underneath the now steamy water. He grabbed the sponge and lathered it up… Will went to take it from him, but Sonny shook his head and held it out of reach… "Nope…. I want to do it!"

Will nodded his consent and watched as Sonny washed him gently. Gliding the sponge over his chest and abdomen, then kneeling to wash his legs and feet. He turned him around and washed his back, massaging his shoulders. Taking care to get all the important spots in between. He dispensed some soap into his hand and massaged it into Will's hair. "Mmmmm feels good…" Will groaned to him.

As soon as Sonny had rinsed the soap out of his hair Will turned and grabbed the sponge from Sonny, adding more soap he followed Sonny's lead, lovingly caressing him.

When the water started to turn cool again, Will rinsed Sonny's hair and then turned the water off and pulled Sonny from the shower. He picked up one of the fluffy towels and dried Sonny with care. Taking a towel for himself and wrapping it about his waist. Then he grabbed a smaller towel and proceeded to dry Sonny's hair before rubbing the towel over his own head.

Sonny's POV

The sight of Will standing there, water beaded on his chest, running in rivers down his abdomen, disappearing into his towel, was enough to drive anyone to distraction.

He took the couple of steps that separated him and Will, and grabbed him at the waist… taking the towel and dropping it to the floor…. He walked him backwards until his knee's hit the edge of the bed. He urged Will back on to the bed. He crawled over the top of him and kissed his lips before moving to his jaw… Kissing, sucking the skin there, nibbling on him….

The taste of Will's skin, like a flavor that he cannot get enough of…. "Mmmmmmm" he moaned.

"Sonny….." Will gasped…

The sound of his name from Will's lips was music to his ears.

He moved from Will's jaw line, kissing a path down his throat, licking his way across his shoulder. He felt Will's hands travel from his hips to his buttocks pulling him closer, rubbing their engorged members together. He brought his knees up and wrapped his legs around Sonny's hips in invitation.

"Please…." Will whispered.

That one word, is Sonny's unhinging….

"Yes….. okay Baby….." He whispered reaching for the bottle of lube that was thrown haphazardly onto the night stand the night before.

He squeezed some out onto his hand and drug his fingers through the cool liquid, before he moved back off of Will. He was sitting on his knees in the bed beside Will. He brought his hand to Will's opening and inserted a finger, while his other hand wrapped around Will's cock, coating him with the remaining lube, creating a rhythm. Expertly stroking him while adding a second finger, moving them in and out and angling to make sure that each stroke hits Will's happy spot…. He wants to have Will crazy with need for him.

He is beautiful this way, splayed out on the bed, one leg pulled up and moved to the side, accommodating Sonny, giving him room. His eyes are clouded over. Sonny is not sure that there are very many sights that are more appealing than this one.

Will reaches out, his hand clutching his arm…. His fingernails leaving crescent shaped indentions in his skin… Sonny isn't sure is Will is pulling him forward or pushing him away…

Will's POV

There are so many sensations hitting Will at once that he isn't sure if he wants to thrust up into Sonny's hand or press back onto his fingers.

Sonny is hitting him in the exact right spot every time he strokes him. He feels like he may spontaneously combust, he knows he can't take much more, but God he does not want Sonny to stop… He is lost in a vortex of pleasure.

He felt a supreme loss as soon as Sonny pulls his fingers from Will's body, and cried out in frustration….. "Sonn…"

"Hang on baby….. I've got you….." Sonny soothed him.

He opened his eyes and watched as Sonny sheathed himself with the thin latex, then added more lube to his hand and coated himself….. hissing at the contact of his own hand. He laid back on the bed, giving Will a silent invitation to have his own way with him.

Will's eyes darkened as it dawned on him what Sonny wanted. He straddled him, then leaned down to kiss him, mating their tongues together, as he sank down on him, taking Sonny into his body. He allowed himself to sink as low as possible, feeling Sonny sliding deeper than he ever has before.

Will clenched his jaw shut, groaning out his pleasure as wave after wave washed over him.

The first movement of Sonny's hips, surging upwards into his core was almost more than Will could bear. "Oh God….." he screamed, reaching out, his hands taking purchase on whatever they can reach.

Sonny's POV

Sonny's hands latched onto Will's hips holding him steady. Will was learning his rhythm, rising and falling at the perfect time, his body welcoming Sonny with every thrust, gripping him, sucking his pleasure from him… pulling him farther and farther from the ledge.

Will above him, head thrown back, lost in the pleasure, his cries becoming louder and louder. Bouncing off of the walls, reverberating back to Sonny, has him in a rush to get to his climax…. He is wound so tightly, his breath is coming In gasps.

"Will…." He cried, when he couldn't stand it anymore. "Ahhhhhhhh….." Filling Will, exploding, feeling himself. He moved within Will once, twice more…. Stroking him… bringing him to the edge…. Pulling him over.

Will's head snapped forward, his eyes finding Sonny's as he came….. the creamy white liquid coating Sonny's stomach and chest…..

Will slouched down, breathing heavily….. "Holy Shit!" Will said…..

"Yeah….. " Sonny hummed…. Rising up to kiss him….

Will kissed him back softly….. moving off of him reluctantly. He went to the bathroom and came back with a warm cloth to clean Sonny with.

After Will had cleaned them both up Sonny held out his arm, inviting Will to cuddle into his side again. Will climbed back into bed and looked at the clock. "Oh WOW!" "It's 10:45… so much for breakfast." He laughed…

"Hopefully Johnny will forgive us for being late…." Sonny chuckled.

As soon as Will was comfortable there was a soft bussing from somewhere in the room…..

"That would be my phone…. And probably Johnny…." Will said, as he pushed himself up to get the phone….

He read the text and laughed….. "What time are we picking him up?" Will said…

"Tell him we are on our way…. " Sonny said sighing as he got out of bed, and pulled on his jeans.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
